


I built you a house from a broken home

by fxcknouiam



Series: we're only gettin' older baby [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, All The Love, Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Bisexual Louis, Blow Jobs, Clinging, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Drama, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Girl niall, Gross, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hormones, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Issues, Kid Fic, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam is Ed Sheeran, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Mommy Issues, Mood Swings, Niall-centric, Oral Sex, Other, Past Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Period Sex, Pregnant Niall, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rich Zayn, Scandal, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Shy Harry, Smut, Swearing, Travel, WTF, Zayn's emotional, and cute dog too aw, as a nanny, cum facials, featuring naughty boy, gemma styles - Freeform, girl harry, harrys baby crazy, hes got more money than he knows what to do with and its actually so, its bloody gross, its brief tho, lol ;), mentions of little mix - Freeform, nialls kinda mean to harry, past zouis, powerful Zayn, unprotected sex, why are there no ziall tags, ziall, ziall is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic power couple Niall and Zayn featuring smut smut and smut. (And heaps of pregnant!Niall) (3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i edited some of this but its hard bc i wrote it so my brain reads what i meant to say and my eyes dont catch it im sorry also i write this on a kindle & sometimes it thinks its okay to change words completely even if i spelled it correctly idk

It's not everyday a heavily pregnant woman with three crying, hyper, sticky toddlers walk into _BadBoy Productions_ , so it's not _really_  the receptionists fault for calling security. But Niall's hormonal, with no patience for new interns so it's really not her fault either, for unofficially firing that bitch. She had to call her husband before she was arrested for trespassing.

"I'm serious, Zayn. If I see her face next time I come in here I swear to-"

"Babe." Zayn laughs, picking up one of the toddlers clinging to his leg.

He adjusts Axle, his nephew, on his hip. Axle's sister Mickey is napping on Niall's shoulder while Ivan clutches his mummy's hand. He was happy to see Daddy, but he only has two hands and that's not enough to hold Mummy and daddy's hand _and_  pick his nose at the same time. So, priorities.

"She's fired, _you_  fired her, remember?" Zayn reminds his crazy wife.

That girl was replaced before she even started, anyway.

"Can you believe she asked me for I.D.? Like my picture isn't framed on every God Damn wall in this place, Axle don't repeat that."

The five year old grins mischievously, giggling when Zayn tickles his little tummy.

When they enter Zayn's office Louis' knee is bouncing, not in his usual ADD style but in obvious irritation. Niall's about to make a joke about Harry being here soon, but the curly haired woman is already sat next to him with a worried look on her face.

Niall settles Ivan on one of the sofas with a pack of biscuits from the diaper bag when she hears Shahid's voice. So that explains the looks on her friends faces.

"You haven't _written_  anything, though?" Louis tries to ask politely.

Shahid rolls his eyes. "The fuck does that matter, mate? I'm saying-"

"Language!" Niall snaps more aggressive than necessary.

She's pregnant and there's little ears around, she'll snap whenever she pleases, thank you.

Shahid only looks up at her for a moment before returning back to Louis. Harry's already up and grabbing the sleeping baby from Niall's chest.

"How longs she been out?" Harry kisses Mickey's sweaty head.

"An hour maybe. How longs he been here?"

Zayn passes behind, muttering "Be nice."

Shahid Khan is a "family" "friend", so naturally Zayn feels obligated to help and _boy_ , does that man need help.

"Probably all morning. Lou texted saying he had a migraine around ten, so." Harry shrugs. "Thanks for taking them, by the way. Hope they weren't too much trouble."

Niall loves Harry's kids like they're her own. Mickey is shy and sweet like her mum and Axle is adventurous and cheeky like his dad.

Niall makes sure Zayn isn't looking before adding three slices of cheese to her sandwich at the lunch cart. "Ivan got a good laugh out of it, so no worries."

Louis throws his arms up suddenly. "You deal with this. I'm done with it." He tells Zayn.

Zayn leans back in his chair where he'd been helping Axle play a game on his computer.

"It's no biggy, bro. We have teams of people who write songs, it's the reason they get a paycheck from us." He shrugs.

Louis glares at him, and when Zayn raises an eyebrow challengingly Louis just huffs. "You're the boss." Then he looks at his son, "Oi, young man. A whole night away from your pop and you don't even give me cuddles!"

Axle giggles at his dad. Zayn wraps his arms around the boys middle, "trapping" him.

"Daddy help!" He squeaks.

Mickey blinks into her mum's neck, always shy when she first wakes up. Shahid watches them all in disgust.

Louis rescues the boy and Niall takes his spot on Zayn's lap.

"Nee Nee said bad words." Axle announces.

Ivan gasps. "Nuh uh!"

"You're not Nee Nee!" Harry bites the cookie in the little boys raised fist. Ivan furrows his eyebrows at her before deciding to feed her the rest. She's his favorite aunt, after all.

"Are you tattling on me? I thought we were friends!" Niall fake pouts, making her nephew cackle. No matter how hard she tries, Zayn is always the boys favorite. Probably because Uncle Zayn let's them draw on walls but when he drew on the sofa Aunty Niall put him in time out.

"You ready to go Haz? I'm callin' it a day mate." Louis tells Zayn.

"So soon?" Shahid smiles.

"Well, if you knew what it was like to talk to you-" he stops when Harry clears her throat. "Yeah. Got a headache."

Niall blows them all a kiss goodbye and moments later the room is silent, save for the cartoons playing on the iPad in front of Ivan, who's seconds away from falling asleep. Usually, this would be _adult time_  but.

"The boys are going out tonight, Z I told them I'm bringing you! It's been too long man, you need a night with the bros!" Shahid's voice is loud, Ivan pouts at him. Niall clicks her tongue.

"I can't tonight, next time." Zayn promises.

Shahid doesn't give up, waving him off. "Next time, next time!" He mocks. "Fuck next time, they're expecting you! Come on, you'll have a good time." He insists.

Zayn makes a face at him, "Sorry, bro I got-"

"Come on, Niall, just one time let the man go out with his boys!"

It's the first time he's addressed her since she walked in. It's offensive because after being with Zayn for so long she's used to being treated like royalty because of it. It's also annoying, because it's not Niall saying no. If it were up to Niall, she would say no, but it's not up to her, so.

"He's the one who said no." Her eyes are focused on the ceiling.

"Yeah, cause he's worried you'll get pissed or something."

Niall huffs and scoots off Zayn's lap. "Or something." She kisses Zayn's forehead and picks up Ivan, he immediately hides his face in her neck.

"We're going home." Is all she says before letting the door slam behind her.

***

Zayn comes home while Niall's giving Ivan his bath before bed time. When he finds them he helps Niall up off of her knees where she was kneeling beside the tub.

"You're home late." She kisses his lips, rubbing her hands across his back.

Zayn breathes out, widening his eyes. "I'm tired too. So that means this little munchkins going to bed early tonight."

Ivan smiles up at his daddy, holding up his boat. Zayn kisses Niall on her neck before sitting in her spot beside the tub to race boats with his son.

He puts Ivan in his bed with a Shrek movie on. When he goes to his own room, Niall's lotioning her belly in bed, watching something on t.v. with enough interest not to notice him come him. She's in her nightgown with cats on it, so she probably doesn't want to have sex. Not that Zayn would _ever_  complain about having sex with his wife, but he's kind of glad. He's been up for twenty hours straight, he's ready for sleep.

The second he lays down on his side of the bed, Niall's flinging her gown over her head and straddling Zayn's hips. She wears bras to bed now, because her milk leaks and she's wearing a pair of his boxers as underwear so she isn't completely naked.

"I wanted to fuck you in your office earlier." Niall pinches Zayn's nipples.

"Shahid would of enjoyed the show," Zayn smirks.

"Not like he's getting any himself."

Zayn huffs out a laugh, running his hands over Niall's smooth thighs. Her belly is really big now, it's covering his own belly button from where she's sitting on his hips.

"You still need a fuck baby?" His thumbs drawing circles into her smooth thighs.

Niall shakes her head. "I laid right here, in your spot. Got me self off twice." She holds up two fingers proudly, wiggling them back and forth.

Zayn playfully grabs her wrist and licks both fingers into his mouth, biting softly before swirling his tongue around them.

The pregnant blonde grins, tilting her head to the side. "You know I didn't use my fingers."

"Mamba?!" he gasps in mock horror. "Did your wrist cramp?" He kisses her wrist, just in case.

Niall sighs, nodding. "It's okay, your shower head helped me get number three."

Zayn hums. "Was that it? Or did you hump more of my things?"

"Could of humped you if you had a spine."

He pinches her butt. "Stop it. He's family,"

Niall pinches his nipple harder in retaliation. "And I'm not?"

"Babe. You can take care of yourself, he just, he needs a little help is all."

Niall rolls her eyes. "Innit convenient how everyone's your family now that you got a pot to piss in?"

"Does that saying work that way? I thought it was for when you're broke?" He jokes, trying to keep the mood light.

He understands why Niall gets mad, and she's got a right to. She worked three jobs to support them while Zayn focused on music and it took a long time before anyone gave him a chance, two years to be exact. Niall married Zayn when all he had was a beat up Honda and twenty three dollars to his name.

"Does it apply when you're greedy? Because he was signed and didn't do what he was paid to do, he's just looking for another quick check and he knows you'll give it to him."

Zayn lifts Niall's leg, scooting her off of him. "I told you before, we're not talking about this. You want a say in it, then you come back to work and deal with the shit I deal with all day."

Zayn turns on his side, facing away from Niall. He doesn't turn around until he feels the bed dip, when he does he sees Niall putting her gown back on before she leaves the room.

***

Niall was halfway on the bed, her bottom half hanging off supported by Zayn. He liked it like this, when her legs were on his shoulders and her ankles locked behind his head as he slams into her. It's not often Zayn takes control, mostly preferring Niall to do a majority of the work, but when he does, he doesn't do it half assed.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Niall chants, fisting the sheets by her head.

Zayn picks up the pace, snapping his hips faster until Niall's gasping and trying to arch her back. Her spasms and whimpers and the fucked out look on her face is too much, making Zayn come during Niall's orgasm.

That's another thing Zayn really likes, finishing at the same time, but only with Niall though. It's like, before he fell in love he didn't really care if his partner got there or not. Sure, it was nice but he certainly didn't do anything extra to help them out until Niall came along and, well, _came_. Anyways, it's like a spiritual thing, to feel the exact same thing your soul mate feels at the exact same time they feel it. Zayn told Niall this before during a late night smoke session, she cried because "that's deep baby, that's deep."

"You're so fuckin beautiful." Zayn hovers above his wife, staring at her lips. He kisses her cheek down to her neck when she turns away.

"Let me up, weirdo."

"Not until you kiss me."

Niall groans, pushing his shoulders. He doesn't budge. "Maybe I don't wanna kiss you."

Zayn laughs, because obviously she's joking. He tries to kiss her again and she sucks her lips into her mouth, turning her head again.

"Seriously?"

Niall huffs.

"Is this hormones or am I missing something?" Zayn stands up, offering her a helping hand. She doesn't take it.

Her face contorts into a look a disgust. "I can't wait to pop this baby out so my emotions can be taken seriously."

"What did I do, then?"

Niall sighs, folding her arms and looks away. Niall's not like most women when she's mad. She doesn't yell or cry or try to leave him, usually she holds it in until she's over it.

"Well?" Zayn presses on.

Nothing.

Zayn's starting to get irritated. "Why did you ask me to have sex with you if you're mad at me?"

"Fuck you!" Niall's eyes start to water. Okay, so maybe the baby _does_  make her hormonal. She rolls to her side and pushes herself up. "Sorry having sex with me is such a chore for you, Zayn!" She sobs, tying her robe.

"What? No it's just, why am I allowed to fuck you but not kiss you?" He makes a face, cross between confused and sad and yes he's pouting because he's just been used for sex by his own wife.

"Maybe I just don't want to kiss you, you selfish twat!"

"I don't think _that_ was selfish," he points to the bed, there's wet patches in several different spots. "but-"

"You know what?" Niall stands, still crying with her hands on her hips.

Zayn throws his hands up. "Enlighten me."

"I faked it!" She screams.

He laughs, a genuine laugh. His thighs and abdomen are still sticky from her release. "Get the fuck outta here Niall," he gestures to his crotch, which is also sticky.

"I'm a very great performer."

Zayn rolls his eyes, still smiling from laughing. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care that my wife won't kiss me?"

Niall stares at him sadly. She's always had a hard time expressing emotions that are anything but happy, she expects people to just _know_  how she feels and why she feels that way. People meaning Zayn. And sometimes Harry but mostly Zayn.

"Do you not love me anymore?" It's a ridiculous question, he knows but he hasn't thought of that as a possibility for so long that maybe he took it for granted?

Niall sobs, Zayn's heart starts beating at a rate that surely can't be healthy.

"I do!"

"Then fucking kiss me, Niall!" He screams, making her jump.

"I can't,"

...

"Because I'm angry!"

Finally.

Before Zayn asks why Niall stomps her foot and yells again.

"You wanted me to stay with Ivan! You!" She accuses. "Wanted me to have babies and take care of them while you work!" Her face is puffy from crying, her eyes are barely open.

"Okay?" He doesn't understand where she's going with this...

"You said I can't have a say in the business unless I come back!"

"You just fired someone," he reminds her calmly. Gently.

She stomps her foot again. "That's not what I mean!"

"Then-" if this were a comic, there'd be question marks floating around Zayn's head.

"You said it you idiot!" She slams their bathroom door shut and locks it behind her.

***

Later on, they're all sitting together on the sofa watching a movie as a family. Ivan is fighting sleep with a chocolate stained mouth beside Zayn, Niall curled up on his other side with a container of ice cream.

"I'd rather not talk about it, but I'm sorry." She finally says, kissing the stubble on his cheek.

Zayn's grandmother was married to his grandfather for seventy five years. On his grandfather's death bed a nurse asked her what the trick to staying married for long was. His grandmother smiled and replied: "Knowing when to keep your mouth shut."

So Zayn sighs, smiles softly at her and pouts his lips for a kiss. And finally, hour's later, he gets his kiss.

"Me too daddy," Ivan pushes himself up sleepily. "Please."

His parents coo at him. "Of course, big guy." Zayn kisses all over his chubby little face. Niall runs her fingers through the boys hair until he falls asleep.

"Can you take him to his room?" Niall asks as their baby drools on Zayn's shirt. He might be three, but he will always be their baby. Even when he has his own babies.

Zayn nods. "You need anything?" He rubs her belly where his hand was resting on it. Only a few more weeks until they're a family of four.

Niall shakes her head no, kissing Ivan's frizzy black hair then kissing Zayn just because.

When Zayn comes back, Niall curls her finger signalling for him to come to her. He tries to sit next to her in his previous spot but she grabs his wrist, pulling him in front of her.

"What?" He asks confused.

She smiles up at him, batting her lashes as she scoots to the edge of the cushion. Zayn smirks when her fingers tug at the waist band of his joggers.

"Here?"

"Mhm." She kisses the skin under his belly button while tugging down the pants. He's already half hard, even though they just had sex this morning.

"Will you come on my face?" She asks sweetly. "Please."

It's her way of clearing the air even though she's already apologized, she doesn't have to make anything up to him but she wants to.

"Yes, yeah." Zayn breathes.

She licks each side of his cock lovingly, marveling at the way it fattens on her tongue. She lifts it to press against his tummy while she places wet kisses to his balls. That's his favorite, if his quivering thighs had anything to say about it.

Niall's idea on true love is to always put your partner before anything and everything else, including yourself, so long as you can trust your partner to do the same. This applies to everything, not just sex.

Plus, Niall has cramps so Zayn doesn't even have to return the favor.

She takes him by surprise when after a solid two minutes of teasing she swallows down his entire length, sucking lightly as she breathes through her nose. Her cheeks hallow and her tongue wiggles as she bobs her head back until she gets to the tip. She gives his slit a a few licks before sucking harshly. Zayn's hips buck forward, without taking him out Niall opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, with her hands on his butt she pushes him to do it again. He puts his hands on her shoulders, fucking her face slowly until Niall's nails are digging into his ass cheeks encouraging him to go faster.

She's enthusiastic about it. His butt is her favorite thing to touch but she does massage his balls too.

"I love you so much," he pants above her.

She moans, because it's kind of hard to say "I love you too" with a huge cock in your throat.

The second Zayn pulls out Niall tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Good thing too, because ropes of hot come drop down her eyelids, on her cheeks and forehead and the last rope saved to smear across her lips. She darts her tongue out while Zayn's cock is still there, making him groan.

"You look so beautiful," he stands back, now that he's finished he can enjoy the art.

"I feel so beautiful." Niall smiles wide, still not opening her eyes. Zayn takes a picture (he's been taking pictures for the past thirty seconds).

"You should, baby." He uses his shirt to wipe her eyes, what a waste, so she can open then. He takes another picture. Blue eyes look so good surrounded by his come.

Niall moans again, she can't help it. She moans when she feels sexy. But.

"As fun as this is, your baby has been head butting my bladder while simultaneously karate kicking the shit out of my ribs, so,"

Zayn helps her up, holding her steady until she can balance on her own.

He wets their toothbrushes while she pees, making sure to put Ivan's toothpaste on Niall's because sometimes she likes to eat in the middle of the night and pickles don't taste great with mint. He wipes her face with a wet cloth, jokingly putting her tooth brush in her mouth and brushing her teeth for her.

"You take such good care of me," she laughs sleepily.

It was a joke, but it's true. He takes care of her, and she takes care of him. They balance each other.

***

Niall and Ivan go to the studio everyday. Ivan is growing restless, bored of the place where he could see daddy but daddy wouldn't play with him. Niall wanted to be able to make business decisions though, that and being so close to her due date made her very emotional and very clingy to her husband. So, he'd have to deal with her either way.

The downfall was that every day Niall was there, Shahid was also there. Sitting around. Waiting for people to hand him an album and a check. Liam Payne came in to visit and take advantage of studio time with his mates when Harry proudly showed him new lyrics to a song she wrote. She was quite proud of it, as it was special to her so she asked him to sing it. Harry's first choice would have been Louis, but Louis only produces, and Liam's in town for a short amount of time, so.

"She's talented, isn't she? I could make her the new Madonna or summat by tomorrow if she'd let me." Louis boasted, proud of his lady. Harry blushed. She can sing, very well but fame isn't for her. She likes being able to take a walk with her kids in peace.

"Your albums already finished, innit?" Shahid peeked over Liam's shoulder at the paper Harry gave him.

Niall rolled her eyes, already knowing where he's going with this.

"Yeah?" Liam laughed.

"Really, because mine is in the works, bro, so maybe we could-" he gestures between the two of them.

"Absolutely not." Louis shuts that shit down immediately. Harry may be polite and shy but no.

"We're working on stuff for you now," Zayn assures his friend. "I assigned eight more people to have at least five songs by the end of the week." He nods.

"We could still-" Shahid tries.

Louis cuts him off. "No."

Zayn throws Louis a look. His stern look that he doesn't like to use on his friend, but will when necessary.

Louis sighs. "This particular song is important to her. It's not really your style, anyway mate. Liam's known for these, sweet and sad lovey type songs. We're trying to make you more hip-hop." He shrugs. Technically, /he's/ not doing anything, because he told Zayn he wouldn't help anyone who doesn't work to help themselves.

Shahid huffs. "Alright."

"I'll fiddle around with it," Liam tells Harry, then adds when her eyes go wide: "not like changing lyrics! I won't change anything, I swear. I'll play with vocals, figure out how it sounds in my voice. One condition though,"

Harry, poor sweet Harry's hands are shaking from nerves. She writes songs all the time, but Louis turns them in for her. This is the first time she's showing someone her work herself and it's quite nerve wracking.

"At least sing backing vocals. I'll sing everything, but only if you sing back up." Liam compromises.

Louis and Niall laugh, Zayn smiles and Shahid grimaces.

"It's not like, like I don't wanna. It's not going to be Liam Payne featuring Harry Tomlinson is it? I'll just be in the credits?" If Harry wanted to sing it, she wouldn't of asked Liam. Ass hole.

"If that's what you want, sure." Liam nods.

"That'll be good, babe." Louis rubs his wife's thigh. Ivan rubs her other thigh because Uncle Louis is cool like daddy and he wants to be cool too. "Get you more acquainted with the mic, less studio shy."

"This is great and all but why haven't you ever asked me to be on a song?" Niall glares at Liam. She has a sandwich in her hand and another waiting to be eaten on her belly, mustard smeared across her cheek.

"Um." Liam looks to Zayn for help.

"I have to go home with her, bro. You take it." Zayn busies himself on his computer.

"I mean, I did write 'Drunk', granted I wrote it for my husband and it was kind of a joke but you didn't ask me to sing on it. I'm proper bloody fuckin' offended, mate." Niall says coolly, popping the last of the first sandwich in her mouth. "Kinda makes you come off as a twat."

Zayn shoves his tongue in his cheek to keep from laughing, Louis does not.

"I'm sorry, Nialler." Liam pouts. "Would you like to feature this one, with me and Haz?"

Niall waves him off. "Nah, singin's not my thing."

"Fair enough. Am I still a twat?"

"Fetch me a soda and I'll let you know." Niall decides. Louis barks out another laugh, Harry giggles next to him.

Liam stands up when Zayn yells "No!" Making Niall pout, and Liam sit back down slowly, confused.

"No carbonated drinks. There's already a fat stack of dairy on that sandwich that'll bind you all up. Get her an apple juice." Zayn lays down the law.

"I want mountain dew." Niall pouts, folding her arms across her chest. "So does the baby." She add for good measure.

"That's too bad, innit." Zayn clicks away at his computer while Shahid laughs loudly. Dick sucker.

"Find your own cock, that one's mine." Niall mutters, glaring at him.

"Well." Harry stands, stretching her long arms over her head, her back cracks deliciously in a way that makes Niall very jealous. "Mickey's teething so I'm gonna go relieve Gem." She swoops up Ivan, who giggles at the attention. "You coming?"

Louis looks at Zayn, who shakes his head yes. "Yeah."

They kiss Niall goodbye, promising Liam and Zayn to see them tomorrow. Harry tells Shahid to have a nice night, he only fake smiles in response.

"You can go too." Niall says to Shahid. Liam watches uncomfortably until Ivan climbs in his lap, offering distraction.

"I know." He makes a face at her. Niall mimics it.

"Enough." Zayn whispers to her.

"Zayn," Niall whines, making faces at him. He doesn't understand she's trying to communicate telepathically so he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Liam, would you mind taking Ivan to the kitchen for an ice cream? Shahid, you supervise." Niall orders. /Then/ her idiot husband gets it. He doesn't help her out though, he just smirks at her thinking she's being discreet.

"Sure," Liam says at the same time Shahid says "That kitchen stinks."

Liam carries Ivan out. It's not fair to make the kid wait when there's ice cream involved.

Zayn smiles smugly at his wife. Shahid looks comfortable and not ready to leave any time soon.

Niall struggles to push herself up, God forbid someone helps her, and leans on Zayn's desk so they're face to face.

"If he doesn't leave in thirty seconds, he's going to get a very interesting show."

Zayn shakes his head, teasing her. "You can't wait until we're at home?"

"Tick tock, tick tock." She sings.

He sighs, defeated. "Bro, we're wrapping it up when Li comes back so you're free to go whenever."

Biting her tongue like a good little wife, Niall does not mention that Shahid didn't have to be here in the first place.

"I can wait." Shahid doesn't look up qfrom his phone. Niall hums the tick tock melody.

Zayn leans back in his chair, sighing and smiling at the same time. "You're killin' me, bro."

Niall stares at Zayn, unzipping his hoodie she borrowed.q

"You're not missing anything, I'll see you tomorrow man."

Niall toes off her slippers, mostly for effect.

"I'll leave in minute," Shahid's tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Times up!" Niall cheers, ripping her Irish flag tank top over her head to reveal her white bra and very large tummy. If Zayn somewhat believed Niall was bluffing, he doesn't want to find out anymore when she reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"Babe!" Zayn stands up, he can't help it if he laughs. His wife is ridiculous, he loves her a lot.

"What's her problem?" Shahid turns his face, peeking from the corner of his eye.

Zayn wraps his body around hers to shield her.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Zayn laughs somewhat frantically.

Shahid storms out of the door, muttering something in what sounds like Spanish, maybe French, Niall doesn't care. She's horny, her husband's hot. Forgive her for not paying attention.

She grabs his hands and puts the on her breasts, which are only a little sore today, and grinds her ass into his crotch.

"Fein," Zayn mumbles.

"Mhm," Niall agrees.

"Did it turn you on? That Shahid was gonna watch?" His deep voice does nothing to help the situation in her panties.

"You turn me on,"

"You acted like a slut in front of him, is that what you want? For everyone to see what a little slut are?"

"For you," Niall whines. She's feeling very attached to her husband and exhibition with him is okay because let's face it you're alive but you're not living until you've seen Zayn's ass but the whole slut thing just doesn't settle right with her. Niall doesn't want anyone else.

"Mhm," Zayn agrees, kissing her neck. "I'll break your fucking neck if I ever find out you're a slut for anyone else."

"Zayn," she whines again. All this talk of her being with someone else is making her sad. "Only you." Niall reminds him.

"Don't pull that shit again." He steps away from her, slapping her ass. "If you weren't carrying my kid I'd turn you over my knee." Zayn says casually.

It's not sexual anymore, Niall realizes as her shirt is tossed at her.

"Babe,"

"I'm taking Ivan by Louis'. You should go home and cool down, while I do damage control for your little outburst." He puts her keys in hand, taking the diaper bag and her purse with him.

That only means one thing: Niall's in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half edited bc im a piece of shit <3

When Niall was a young girl, probably about ten or eleven, her mother once told her that not all men are bad, some men just do bad things. Niall's father was a bad man, Zayn is just a man who sometimes does- did, bad things. Niall isn't- wasn't, defenseless nor a victim. It's just. It's what couples do, when you're attractive as they are. Of course it's going to cause jealousy and they're going to fight. They love each other, they care. Besides, Niall beat his ass more than he beat hers, so.

One time Zayn came home super late after not answering his phone for _hours_ , Niall hid in their bushes and hit him in the back of his head with a steel shovel. If Zayn wasn't wearing his motorcycle helmet he would probably be dead, considering she cracked the helmet.

Zayn doesn't _abuse_  her, or anything so it's not like she's scared of him and he definitely wouldn't compromise her health when she's carrying but she's worried. They just got over a fight and tension between them, especially now that she's clingy, just isn't okay.

He took her purse, so she didn't have her phone to call him. Or her wallet to buy a milkshake for her troubles, that sucked too. By time she made it home she was a crying mess, luckily she used waterproof mascara or she would look a lot worse. Still sobbing, she throws random snacks from the freezer and cabinets into the blender, she'll make her own damn milkshake. After she finds the thickest, longest straw they have (it's probably not a straw but it'll do) she pops it in the blender, not bothering with a cup, and shuffles her way sadly to Zayn's office.

There are several house phones along the way, but she specifically wants to use Zayn's so she can sit in Zayn's chair and look at Zayn's paintings and probably take a nap on Zayn's furry rug because she is sad. Very sad.  
She decides to let the dog, Zayn's dog, inside. He's very old and usually he prefers to stay outside, but maybe old Cobain will pity her.

And he must, because she only has to call for him once before he stared her down then ran towards her.

"Sit." Niall tells him when they get in Zayn's office. He sits right next to her, wagging his tail while she dials Zayn's number.

"Yeah?" He answers on the third ring... of the seventh call.

"Z," she pouts. "When are you coming home?" She's been away from him for thirty minutes, which is twenty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds more than she can handle.

"Later tonight."

"When later?"

Zayn sighs. "I'm going out tonight, I'm with Shahid. I'll be back late, don't wait up."

She cries freely, not holding back her tears anymore. Cobain is concerned, he rests his head on her thigh and stares at her.

"No Zayn, I miss you," Niall whines.

"I'm with you literally all day."

"Do you not wanna be with me all day?" She hiccups.

"I'll see you in the morning." The dial tone fills her ears.

Niall lays on the plush sofa in Zayn's office, sobbing uncontrollably with Cobain cuddled to her side staring at her for a solid half an hour until she decides to do something. She takes a wad of cash from her jewelry stand, not bothering to count it before shoving that and random clothing articles into her bag. She puts some if Ivan's clothes in with hers, along with a few pull ups because he doesn't like using the big boy potty yet.

Phone-less, without leaving a note she leaves the house. First to Harry's, to get her son. Then to a hotel far enough for Zayn not to know where she is. She could go into labor any minute now, if Zayn's okay with leaving her alone over night then he shouldn't mind a few nights. Maybe until she has the baby, maybe until weeks and months or maybe an entire year after she has the baby so he can feel the loneliness she feels. That's just a rough draft of her plan, though.

She lets herself in to the Tomlinson house without knocking, milkshake in hand.

"Honey, I'm home!" She calls, looking for anyone. The house is a bit too quiet for a house that contains three natural born Tomlinson's...

"You scared the shit out of me!" Harry gasps when Niall walks into the kitchen. She kisses Mickey on the cheek before sitting at the table. She's winded already.

"Sorry love. Where's my boy?" Niall takes over feeding Mickey what looks to be mashed sweet potatoes. Knowing Harry there's probably celery or broccoli or both hidden in it.

"Zayn?"

Niall shakes her head. "Me son."

Harry grabs a water bottle out of the fridge, replacing Niall's milkshake much to her dismay.

"Louis took the boys swimming," the curly haired brunette points out the glass patio door.

Axle is splashing about, having the time of his life with arm floaties around his little biceps. Ivan has arm floaties and a ring around his waist, goggles covering his eyes, with Louis holding his hand even though only his feet are in the water.

Niall coos. "My poor baby, he's so scared,"

Harry giggles, nodding. "He's been sitting on the top step for twenty minutes. If Louis strays too far he starts yelling for him."

"Aww. Well, I'm taking him with me."

"He can stay..."

Niall huffs. "We're running away because Zayn doesn't care about me anymore."

Harry chokes. "Excuse me what?"

The blonde nods sadly. "He took my wallet, my phone. He's not coming home tonight, honestly I could have this baby any second now and all he's worried about is that I took my shirt off in front of 'Naughty Boy' but I warned him-"

"Wait what?" Harry shakes her head. "Rewind. Why did you get naked in front of Shahid? Please don't tell me you're having an affair, Niall?"

"It's like you're trying to make me throw up on my God child." Niall grumbles, pretty Mickey's chubby face. "I wanted to fuck-"

"Language."

"and Shahid doesn't know how to fucking-"

"Horan!"

"take a hint. It's Malik, for now though. Fuck it, at this rate I'll be a Horan again soon enough."  
"You two are a mess,"

"Thanks, Harry."

"And I know from experience that you're blowing this out of proportion and all will be well again in a few hours, tomorrow morning at the latest."

Niall doesn't say anything, because her friend is right and she doesn't mind being wrong but she hates when Harry is right.

"You're lucky Louis has mummy issues and asks your permission before doing everything. Healthy relationships are so difficult."

Harry smiles sweetly. "I know. But honey, your relationship is anything but healthy. You followed him to work for months in a car he didn't even know you had, just so you wouldn't get caught spying.

Wasn't there cameras in your house at one point? Connected to his phone? I honestly don't even know if it's because you don't trust each other or because you're obsessed with each other."

Niall groans, loudly and ridiculously with her head throw back. Poor little Mickey smacks her lips with baby food around them patiently waiting for more, her hairs wild and her blue eyes are wide. She's got a cute little polka dot bow in the mess of her curls. She's very cute.

"You're the pretty one in your relationship you have no idea what it's like to score with a dime."

Harry furrows her brows. "I do too! Louis is... Louis is a dollar bill, if Zayn's a dime!" She pouts.

"Ooo burn." Niall mocks. "Really though,"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Zayn's hot and I'm insecure?" She says it like it's obvious, because it is.

"I'm not complimenting you." Harry accuses. "You are big headed enough, you know darn well you're ridiculously beautiful. Even while pregnant, which I am very jealous of." She wipes Mickey's face with her bib. "You made mummy sweat, in the winter!"

The baby preens under her mummy's attention.

Niall sighs content. "You're a really good friend, H. Even if you're kind of like a hippie who puts shredded vegetables in brownies and tells people they're special."

Harry dimples at that. "They are special."

"You're special. I'm going to rescue my kid from that evil water, don't put anything weird in my milkshake while I'm gone."

***

Ivan fell asleep in the car by time they got to the hotel, which was expected considering it was late. It was difficult carrying his sleeping body and their bags, and her gigantic belly but she managed. Barely.

On hour three of her new life as a single mum, Niall decided this life was not for her. She already missed Zayn but she couldn't go back yet, because he didn't even know she'd left and this would have been all for nothing. When she gave in and finally called Harry, she had to ring Louis' phone because his is the only number she has memorized besides Zayn's and her own. So that was a little awkward, when he answered while Niall was sobbing. Not for her, but for him probably.

"I thought you were joking, you bloody idiot! You're pregnant!"

"Really! I thought I was just _fat_!" Niall hissed back at her friend. So much for the sympathy, honestly.

"You have to go back right now Niall. Where are you? If you go into labour or something worse like fall and hurt yourself none of us even know where you are!"

"I can't go back Harry! He doesn't even know I left!"

Niall could hear whispering in the background, probably Harry filling Louis in.

"Lou and I are coming to get you. What hotel?"

Shit, "No Harry, really. Don't drag the kids out, it's late. We're fine."

Harry wasn't having it. "Gem is here, Louis is going to drive me to you and we're going to drive back to your house. I'll wait with you until Zayn comes back, or something,"

"Oh fuck off Harry! I don't need a babysitter."

Harry laughed dryly on the other end. "Right. Where are you? We're on our way."

The look on Louis' face when they pulled up to see Niall already waiting outside was kind of embarrassing. It was like he wanted to laugh, but Harry's look of distress wouldn't let him.

After Harry buckled Ivan in his car seat she held out her hand for Niall's keys, she gave them up but not without a pout.

"Quick stop for a milkshake then off to the mansion." Niall ordered, making her best friend snort.

"It's nearly midnight, we'll get you a fruit water."

"I will literally give you five million pounds for a milkshake." The pregnant blonde bribed.

"I already have five million pounds."

Harry must have pitied her, though. Because eventually she did turn into the drive through and order a small shake.

Surprisingly, Zayn was at the house when the pulled into the driveway. He wasn't alone either, unless he'd purchased four cars within the last few hours.

"See, you goon," Harry tapped Niall's shoulder light heartedly. "Few more hours and he'd of been home."

The house was loud from chatter, a distinct, ehm, /herbal/ smell floated through the living room. Harry carried Ivan to his room while Niall investigated. The first face she saw was Liam's, he was concentrating with his tongue out on fixing a guitar string she recognized was hers. The second was her husband's. He was leaning against the fireplace with his phone pressed against his ear, he looked pissed. Jawaad and Shahid were on the sofa, along with a few faces she didn't recognize.

Liam noticed her first, he smiled kindly and leaned back to tap Zayn. When his eyes met hers he spit something into the phone, tossing it on the chair. Pacing towards her, he grabbed her wrist and drug her into the kitchen.

"Did you seriously try to leave me?" The eye contact was intense.

"Why are there people here?" Niall avoids giving a real answer.

"They followed me. You tried to leave me?"

"Not permanently." She pouts.

Zayn glares at her, her stomach hurts and she kind of wants him to hold her so she can cry but she also doesn't know if that's allowed right now and rejection would hurt so much more than contractions.

She bites her lip as another ripples through her. Okay, maybe the pain would be about the same.

"Say something,"

"I won't live without you." Zayn says immediately.

"I was coming back-"

"I'll kill myself if you leave me."

He's said this before, only usually he says he'll kill her too. There's no reason for it though, she'd never leave him. He just gets so wrapped up in his emotions...

"You can't leave me."

Niall wipes the tears on her cheeks angrily, angry at herself for crying. "I'm not, stop saying that!"

"Say it," Zayn growls.

Niall obeys. "I'm not leaving you."

"But you tried to." He reminds her.

"You left first!" She stomps, punished by another contraction.

"You went to a hotel," his eyes are wild, he's high but not from marijuana. "Who were you meeting there?"

"What? Nobody Zayn, I had your son with me!"

Zayn slams his fist into the refrigerator. "You brought my son around another man?"

The cramps are getting worse and there's a heavy pressure in her, lower area. Niall holds on to the breakfast bar, the other arm curled under her belly.

"No," Niall whimpers.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Zayn screams.

Harry and Liam come to check on them, Harry immediately rushing to Niall.

"I'm fine H, we're just talking," Niall tries to convince her friend. Her face is red and her forehead is sweaty.

"Niall, sweetheart, I think you're in labour..." Harry grabs Niall's hand, leading her to a chair.

Liam pats Zayn on his back. "Let's get you some water, buddy."

Zayn shrugs him off, instead crouching in front of Niall. He taps her belly with two fingers. "This is my baby."

Niall whimpers, nodding.

"Say it." He demands.

"Your Baby. Nobody else's, ever." Niall promises.

"Well, it's your baby too, technically." Liam says at the same time Harry says "Who else's would it be?"

"Okay," Harry claps her hands, taking control of the situation because apparently she's the only adult here. "Liam, you kick everybody out and stay here with Ivan, I'm going to drive them to the hospital and call Louis. When he gets here you can, do whatever."

Liam looks a little nervous, watching Ivan is no problem but asking people to leave a place that isn't his is kind of. Awkward.

"Zayn, can you please walk Niall to her car? I'm going to pack her a bag." Harry asks gently.

Niall shakes her head. "Baby's bag is in the boot."

"I'm gonna get your clothes, and a blanket for you. Hospitals are cold, remember?" She ties her long curls into bun, pulling it away from her face. "Alright! Let's go have a baby!"

***

Not long after they got situated in the hospital room, the doctors ordered Niall to start pushing. She was already crowning so it was too late for any pain medication, meaning she gave a natural birth.

She's been sweaty and crying since they left the house, luckily Zayn is in a better mood now though.

"I don't-" Niall hiccups. "wanna-" hiccup. "do-" hiccup. "that-" hiccup. "any-" hiccup. "more." She cries, hiccuping again.

Zayn pushes her hair of her forehead, wiping it with a cold cloth. "You don't have to, baby. No more babies." He promises.

That makes her sob loudly, throwing her head back. "No, that's not what I mean!"

"You have to calm down, Niall or I'm never gonna let you hold him." Harry sings, patting the new babies bottom smugly.

"Make her leave," Niall whines at her husband.  
Zayn smiles fondly. "She can't leave, you can't hold the baby unless you stop shaking, and I have to take care of you. Relax baby,"

"It hurts and it probably looks so ugly now!" Niall wails. Meanwhile, the new born hasn't made a single sound besides a yawn or two since the doctor slapped his bottom.

"My husband's never going to have sex with me again," the blonde complains.

"Amazing," Harry traces the baby's soft lips. "You just had your cooter ripped open and all you care about is having sex again."

"I can't have sex again! God Harry you're so stupid!" Niall covers her face with her blanket, her body shakes from crying.

"We appreciate you being here, and getting us here. You're an amazing friend, really." Zayn tells Harry. She smiles sweetly at him. "Plan a vacation when you go home, my treat."

If it were anyone else, Harry would politely decline. But it's Zayn, Zayn who's been Louis' best friend since before she met him. Zayn who is more like a brother to her than her actual brother, Zayn who's had to hire a dozen accounts for his personal funds alone at the age of twenty seven. So, Harry politely nods.

"I want a vacation too." Niall peeks one eye out of the blanket.

Harry rolls her eyes fondly. "Everyday is a vacation for you, honey."

That's not exactly true. Sure, they have live in maids who grocery shop and clean, they'll even get up in the middle of the night to cook if requested but that doesn't mean Niall's life is a vacation. That's just rude.

"I couldn't help but notice you haven't made her leave yet."

"Your mummy is very moody today, Bean." Harry pouts to the sleeping baby.

"Please tell me you didn't let her out that on his birth certificate," Niall stares blankly at her husband.

He shakes his head. "I filled it out,"

"You think I'd put 'bean' on his first legal document? That's more of Louis' sense of humour than mine,"

Niall sighs. Harry's right- what's new.

"Can I have him now? I promise I'm not crying anymore."

Harry gently puts the baby in Niall's arms. Niall's in love all over again. He looks exactly like Ivan did when he was born. His hair is soft and jet black, pin straight and his eyes are blueblueblue, they'll turn brown in a few weeks though. He's tiny and chubby and he smells so, new. He's beautiful.

"I can't wait for Ivan to meet him." Zayn hums in agreement beside her.

When Harry excuses herself to go call Louis, Zayn takes the opportunity to talk privately with his wife.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. I meant what I said, but I'm sorry." Zayn shrugs. "I just. You can't leave me, Niall. Everybody left and-"

"You'll never get rid of me." Niall declares. This is yet another talk they've had many times before. They know everything about each other. "We've been together for nine years, baby. I'm not even religious but sometimes I question it because there's no other explanation for how lucky I got with you."

Zayn sucks in his bottom lip, obviously emotional. That's the thing about loving someone with abandonment issues, they constantly need to be reassured. Whether it's how much they're loved or how long you'll stay, in their case it's always "too much and forever".

They're quiet for a moment, Zayn's the first to break the silence.

"Do you want to call your mum? Tell her you had the baby," he asks softly.

Niall's family is fucked up, to be blunt. Her and Zayn, they really need each other. They're each other's family, because all Zayn has is a few stray cousins and all Niall's got is a pedophile for a father and a spineless excuse of a mother. So, they need each other. It's mutual.

"She didn't even know I was pregnant," Niall laughs humorlessly. "So, probably not."

Zayn nods, he understands.

Sometimes, Niall will call her mother just to catch up, or check in on her. She never has much to say and Niall always hangs up disappointed. She'll never forgive her father though, he ruined all chances of that the first time Zayn walked Niall home and the old pervert acted more like her boyfriend than her dad. That was the first and last time Niall's ever allowed Zayn to meet him.

She likes to block that out, though. Pretend it never happened, pretend her entire life from ages four to sixteen when she was still abused but met Zayn never fucking happened. And she doesn't remember much before age four, so her life pretty much began ten years ago.

"Louis said once they're all finished eating breakfast he'll bring the kiddies up," Harry announces, closing the door behind her quietly. "They've just woken up, but Ivan is very excited to meet his brother."

Niall smiles sleepily at thought of her boys meeting each other for the first time. "Zayn, please take him."

He looks concerned but takes the now awake baby anyway. Niall's lips quiver.

"What's-"

"I don't want him to think I love the new baby more!" She cries.

"How long do hormones last?" Zayn asks Harry.

"This could last a few more weeks," Harry's sympathetic for her friends. Niall for being, a lot of emotions, and Zayn for dealing with them.

"Fuck." He says to his new son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies name revealed in next chapter because I'm a bitch xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably so boring I'm sorry also I'll try to post chapter four tonight/tomorrow morning because I won't have much time this weekend for writing): I really like writing this ha

"Aww, look at my wittle studio baby! Are you gonna be a one hit wonder like your daddy?" Harry pinches Julius's cheek. 

Right now, the one month old is enjoying his mummy's milk with a gigantic pair of soundproof headphones on his little head. His fist rests against Niall's boob as he sucks away, all in all, he's quite content. 

Zayn throws a pack of sticky notes at her. "I had an entire album, twat." 

"Brudder!" Ivan squeals, running to them and kissing his little brothers eye. 

Niall sighs. "Honey, kiss his head or something, you're irritating his eye." 

Louis sits beside her with Axle on his lap. "No DNA tests needed on these two, huh Malik?" 

Both of the children look exactly like Zayn, Ivan has Niall's ears but Julius is all Zayn. 

"Just takes my breath away," Axle sings mindlessly. He's dating Little Mix, they kiss him every time they see him. They're his girlfriend's, they said it. 

"My little twins," Zayn agrees, concentrated on typing an email. 

"Because the world needs more Zayn's." Harry says sarcastically. 

"I love you guys a lot but if you could all wait to oogle my son when my tit isn't in his mouth that would be superb." Zayn smiles fondly at his wife. 

Her mood swings haven't been as bad as they were before. Actually, about a week after they left the hospital Niall was mostly her normal self again, but occasionally she'll get a little sad or frustrated. 

A few days ago, she cried into Zayn's neck because the babies weren't in her anymore and she couldn't protect them twenty four seven. She punched Zayn when he reminded her Ivan's been out for three years now and he's doing just fine. 

So, she has her days. 

"Yeah Harry." Louis jokes, sitting on a different couch. He'd actually been the main one staring, but whatever. 

"He's just so cute, can I burp him? When he's done," Harry's so baby crazy, that even though her own baby is playing with one of the adults phones on her lap, she still wants more baby. "I looove baby breath." She tells her husband. 

"Have at it, mummy needs a nap." Niall's been at the office just as much as Zayn has, which is a lot. She doesn't really contribute business wise, but she's still feeling very attached to Zayn and being away from him for twelve or more hours just isn't going to work for her. 

So that means Niall gets about six hours of sleep in her own bed per night. Zayn can handle it, he's used to running on minimum sleep but it can't be healthy for his wife. 

Zayn stands up, stretching his arms over his head. "I got the boys, you go sleep." 

Niall looks at Julius, then at Zayn. She's been really concerned about him going hungry. 

"He's just playin' with it, babe, he's not even eating," 

Louis snorts. 

Niall let's Zayn take the baby. He makes a little noise at the loss of nipple, but sucks gingerly on his dummy the second Zayn puts it in his mouth. 

After she tucks herself back in her shirt, she swoops Ivan away from his toys. "You wanna take a nap with mummy?" 

Ivan tilts his head side to side, considering. "I not taking nap." He decides, shaking his head for emphasism. 

She kisses his cheek and sets him back with his trains. "I pumped earlier but if he wants more wake me up." Niall tells her husband sternly. "And don't let me sleep more than an hour." She kisses both of her other boys. 

"Is my kiss next?" Louis jokes. 

Niall rolls her eyes, stealing Axle off of his lap. He's playing a game on Louis' phone, the Tomlinson children sure do like their electronics. 

"What about you, kiddo? You gunna take a nap with your Nee Nee?" The boys huffs, pouting at her. 

"I /can't/, and don't mess up my hair!" It's spikey in the front with way too much product. 

"Yeah Nee Nee!" Harry imitates her son's voice. "Haven't you heard? /Jesy/ is coming to see him later!"

Axle huffs again at his mum this time. "Jade too, mummy." 

"So that's who you've gone and got all extra handsome for, then?" Niall compliments. The six year old smells like he used a bit of dad's cologne, too. 

"Yup." Axle smiles proudly, one of his little front teeth missing. 

"Babe," Zayn smiles. "Go. I love you to death but you look like a zombie." He holds Julius in one arm, ushering Niall towards the door with the other. "I'll see you in an hour." 

***

Things were getting particularly heated one night after Niall put Julius in the nursery, Ivan having gone to bed hours ago. It was passed midnight and they both should go to sleep while they can but Zayn was still on the couch when she came back and his lap looked so inviting and well. She took him by surprise, straddling his thighs and going straight for his neck, it was probably littered with love bites by now.

"Baby," Zayn groaned. Niall moaned in response, trailing her tongue to his jaw. 

"I miss you." She said, lips pressed to his skin.

They see each other all day but they're never /alone/. Also, especially in their sort of clingy, codependent relationship it's very important Zayn gets enough attention from Niall. She's read about husband's feeling jealous of the new baby because their wife doesn't have enough time for them, it's quite sad. Niall will never let something like that happen. 

"I love you so much,"

"I love you more, baby," Zayn squeezes her butt with both hands. They can't have sex yet, Niall still has two weeks until she's healed. 

"Can't wait to fuck you," she tells him, grinding down on his crotch. "Gonna be so tight baby, got two extra stitches for you." Niall grins proudly.

Zayn groans again. The only release he's gotten over the past month was a wank or two in the shower and the handie Niall gave him last week. It's really hard to transition from coming more than four times a week to none. His balls are really sad. 

"Take these off," he pinches her leggings. 

That's another thing that makes life so much harder for him, Niall gets hot easily so she's taken to wearing leggings. Every. Damn. Day. Pregnancy did great things for her ass.

While Niall stands to take off her leggings, Zayn shimmys out of his skinnies too. Niall's about to climb into his lap again when he stops her, sliding her panties down her thighs too. She looks worried, a little nervous but she trusts him. 

"Just your clit baby," he assures her. 

They used to do this before, rubbing together without penetration when they didn't have any condoms. Believe it or not, they weren't one of those young and dumb couples who relied on pulling out. They were too poor to be stupid. 

Zayn holds his cock out so Niall can rub her clit on it. He licks over the tops of her breasts because he can't resist, they're in his face and they're huge. 

"I'm close already, Z," Niall pants, working her hips faster.

"Me too baby," he works his hand over the length of his cock while rubs herself on the tip. 

He comes before she does, taking her by surprise but she continues to grind as he continues to come on her clitoris and soon enough she's coming too. 

Niall presses kisses to his neck while they both come down. 

"Two more weeks." She reminds him. 

After the clean up and finally get to bed, it's already two AM, they have to be up and out the door in six hours.

"Take the day off tomorrow." Niall's cuddled against Zayn's chest. It won't be long until she falls asleep, of course that will probably be when Julius decides to wake up. 

"You can do whatever you want, babe." Zayn mumbles, kissing her head. 

"No, /you/ take it off. You're your own boss, you're allowed to do that,"

"Half day? I'll come home at lunch," Zayn compromises. 

Niall snorts. "No you won't." 

Zayn got extremely lucky when he was handed the business he has now, he got a lot of bad media for it so he constantly busts his ass to prove he's earned it. His manager when he was a solo artist gave him the BadBoy label a few weeks before he died, claiming his own children would run it to the ground. 

Taking over the company with the promise to not let it turn to shit meant putting his singing career on hiatus after just one album. He busts ass seven days a week at that place, giving underprivileged kids like he was, like Louis Niall and Liam were, a chance. He's always working to prove he deserves the success he's gotten. 

"I'll take a day off eventually, for just me and you. No kids, no work. Just us." Zayn promises. 

***

Zayn was having a meeting with his assistant/manager/publicist person Ant Riach in his office when Niall came in. Ant is one of Zayn's childhood friends, his occupation doesn't have an official title but basically if new people want to get a hold of Zayn, Ant finds out what they want and decides if it's something Zayn would be interested in. He's also expected to make reservations and do a coffee run or two. 

"You haven't done one in a while, people are still digging up rumors from two thousand nine. I just think one interview introducing your family, chalking up how happy and flawless you guys are would really clear the air." Ant explains. 

Zayn looks like he's thinking it over.

"I mean," Ant sighs. "I read something yesterday that said Niall was your adopted sister that you had kids with,"

"Ew." Niall pipes in.

"I don't know about introducing the kids, we'll have to talk about that " Zayn looks at Niall. 

Niall's very, cautious. About how much the world sees of her personal life, she especially her kids. Most of that stems from her wanting her father to know as little as possible about her new family. 

"But, yeah. Tell them yeah, I'll do the interview. I haven't been up to much, if I'm not here I'm home, so." Zayn shrugs. "I'm not doing that whole life story bull shit again though, any questions about my mom or Niall's family won't be answered." He tells his friend/employee seriously. 

Ant nods, typing everything on his iPad. 

"Basically what they want is to see you two-" he gestures between Zayn and Niall. "with your kids. They'll probably ask a few bull shit questions about music, maybe one about Shahid's album because of that whole scandal just to seem professional. What they really want is to see your kids."

Niall gets a nervous feeling in her belly. There really isn't any harm in introducing the boys to the world, she hardly uses social media anyway but there's a reason she's sheltered them away from all of that.

"The lady kept mentioning the only pictures Niall posts of 'Evan' don't show his face and everyone would like to know the new babies gender, I think they're questioning if he even exists." Ant rolls his eyes. 

The Malik's aren't like, the /Kardashian's/ or anything. They wouldn't fake a fucking pregnancy then hide the kid for publicity, they're probably the only famous couple that actually avoids being in the spot light. 

Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose, it's been a long day already and it's not even half over. "We'll have an official answer by Friday." 

Ant nods, he's about to leave when he remembers: "Oh! I got the e-mail yesterday, your Victoria Secret packages will arrive here around three p.m.tomorrow."

Niall nods, Zayn makes a face at her.

"What?" 

"You had /my/ assistant order your underwear?" 

Niall shrugs. "And pajamas."

Zayn shakes his head, turning back to his computer. Niall grabs Ant's wrist before he leaves, "The Chanel too? Right?" She whispers. 

Ant nods, blushing. 

"Okay, that's all." Niall waves him off. 

***

Niall pumped all day in preparation for this one glass of wine she's currently having at dinner. Less than half a glass had her feeling giggly already. 

"It's so weird," Niall giggles, her head resting on Zayn's should. "that we've all been friends for /years/ and we never had a foursome. Or a three some." 

Louis looks like he's about to say something, smiling as he looks back and forth between a blushing Zayn and Harry. 

"Isn't that weird, Z?" She bats her lashes up at her husband. 

"Mhm." He sips his wine. 

"You never-" Louis smiles brightly, pointing at Niall. "You never told her?" He says lowly. 

"It makes me sad because I think it would be really fun, and I never had one before." Niall thinks out loud. 

"Alright babe," Zayn takes her wine glass away, replacing it with an ice water. 

"Zayn has a really nice cock." She tells Harry, nodding I'm agreement with herself. 

Harry blushes. "So I've heard."

Louis barks out a laugh with his head thrown back. 

"It's so lovely," Niall says to Louis a he wipes tears the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Who's gonna tell her?" Louis looks at Zayn and Harry.

"There's nothing to tell, Louis." Harry glares at her husband.

"Tell who?" Niall pouts. She doesn't like feeling left out when it comes to these three. 

"This is just awkward." Louis grins. He makes the 'okay' sign with his fingers, "Great memory, bloody awkward now though." 

"It's not important." Harry assures her friend. 

"Oi!" Louis looks to her offended. 

"Niall is a bit drunk, and easily confused." Zayn says lowly. "Perhaps we should change the subject,"

Harry agrees. 

"Perhaps not," Louis interjects. Zayn may be his boss between the hours of seven a.m. to four p.m. but after those jours he's just one of the lads. 

"What's going on?" Niall frowns, reaching over Zayn for her glass of wine. 

"Nothing," Zayn promises with a quick kiss to her forehead. 

"That was nothing to you? Mate, I'm wounded!" Louis puts his hand over his heart. Fuckin' dick, all of Zayn's friends are dicks, he decides. 

Niall sighs, looking sadly at Zayn's lap. "So you three had a three some, then?" 

It's quiet for a moment, until Louis says loudly "Yes! Now she's got it!" 

"It was like, twelve years ago!" Harry tells Niall, worried and blushing.

"It was-"

Niall cuts Zayn off. "You fucked Harry?" 

Louis grins across the table, Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Well, not quite..." 

"She blew you?" Niall pouts. She doesn't like that she's just finding out about this. 

"For a mo-"

"We tag teamed him!" Louis cheers, pointing at Zayn. "Then they tag teamed me, Hazza was a bit nervous though, weren't you love?" Harry blushes, looking away. "She mostly watched but it still counts! We were what, sixteen? Seventeen?"

"You fucked Louis?!" She gasps at her husband. 

Zayn looks a little embarrassed, Harry's face is completely red. When Zayn doesn't answer, Harry whispers, "I told you he liked anal," she nods at her husband. 

"I thought you meant with you! I didn't know he meant his own... anus!" Niall is... not so much mad anymore. Just very, very curious. 

"Hold on a beat here, you told her I like things in me arse?" Louis scolds Harry, throwing his cloth napkin on the table. "She has a humiliation kink!" He points at his wife.

Niall makes a face, shaking her head. She doesn't know what to say... thinking back to all those times Harry blushed when Louis said something out of line, she really thought her friend was just embarrassed. 

"I didn't, but thank you for that!" Harry's eyes are wide with... embarrassment.

"Oh don't pretend you aren't soakin' it up in your little panties." Louis rolls his eyes. 

Zayn and Niall watch the couple like a television show. 

"Dinner was delicious, Harry. We're going to get going," Zayn stands, holding his hand out for Niall. 

"Do you want us to take the boys, or-"

Harry shakes her head. "No, no. They're fine."

"I mean, if you're," Niall glances at Louis, then back to Harry.

"Gem is here, anyway." It must be nice, Niall thinks, having a sister you trust enough to live in your home and be a full time Nanny.

"Okay, um. Have a nice night, guys." 

They see themselves out. In the car, Zayn makes it a point to not touch Niall back when she puts her hand on his thigh.

"What are you doing suggesting three somes?" He shakes his head.

"I didn't," Niall furrows her brows at him. He won't even look at her, great. "I said it was funny it never happened, apparently it did though."

Zayn runs a red light, making several cars slam on their breaks to avoid collision. His car is custom built, a car- six cars could slam into it and it'd sound like it's raining, the car would barely even shake. He's not too worried about some petty ass traffic ticket, either. 

"You said it was 'weird'," he corrects her.

She sighs, so it's going to be one of those nights. "Alright Zayn." 

He looks at her, flicking his eyes between Niall and the road. "You want Louis to fuck you?" 

"Think he'd rather have you, love."

Zayn licks his lips, his eyes wild. "I didn't even know you when it happened, why would I tell you about that?"

"I thought we told each other everything. You know everything about me," it's just a statement, she isn't like, mad or anything.

"Don't turn this on me, you're the one who wants to fuck my best friend."

Niall shakes her head. Since she left her parents house Zayn is the only person she's ever wanted to have sex with. Technically Zayn took her virginity, at least that's how she prefers to remember it. 

"You know you're the only one," her voice is small. 

Usually she's so good at blocking out her past since everything about her is ZaynZaynZayn but lately some of the things he's been saying just get her mind going. 

"Shit," Zayn grabs her hand from his thigh, kissing it and squeezing tight. "I'm sorry baby, I know," 

Niall smiles tight lipped, willing to drop the conversation. She's not even drunk anymore. She just wants to go home and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems like the end but it probably isn't:-)))
> 
> sorry for any mistakes

The morning of Julius' two month check up Zayn drove to the office alone, leaving Niall with both boys. Luckily, her doctor is afraid of Zayn and likes the checks Niall writes him before they leave so she never has to wait long. Both boys are healthy and weigh the correct weight for their size (Julius is a bit chunkier but all is well) and Niall's second pap smear cleared, so, it was a pretty okay visit.

Niall's mood only dampened a small bit when a lone paparazzi snapped picture after picture of her buckling the kids in her car. He didn't ask her any questions, he didn't talk at all actually, the creep just stood there snapping pictures. Normally, Niall would pay whoever's taking pictures of her to give her their camera entirely to avoid being in any papers or blogs or whatever but she didn't today. They have an interview coming up soon anyway, let them have their odd angled photos.

She took the boys to Louis' office, hoping Harry would be there. Ivan happily ran to Axle the second the door opened, showing his cousin the happy meals his mummy bought them.

"Hi love," Niall said to Louis as she struggled to get Julius' car seat on his desk. Mummy's milk is making that boy quite heavy.

"Um, hi?" Louis raised an eyebrow at her. "You need something?"

She grabs the McDonald's sack out of the diaper bag and tosses it on his lap. "Your wife around?"

Louis must of been hungry, because he's already got half a Big Mac in his mouth. "Yup. And she'll kill you when she sees this," he raises his burger.

"You mind watching them till she's back?" Niall folds the blanket that was on Julius' car seat and sets it on one of the chairs.

Louis shakes his head. "I was just lookin' up spots for a nice family holiday anyway. Haz just told me last night about Z saying he'd pay for it."

Niall rolls her eyes, Louis may be a three digit millionaire but that doesn't mean he'll pass up a free anything. You can take the boy out of Doncaster but...

"So glad to hear you're doing the work my husband pays you to do." She says sarcastically. Louis grins. "If he fusses put the dummy in his mouth until Harry gets here, ciao!"

Niall spirit fingers a ridiculous wave, blowing kisses to four of her favorite boys before heading off to find her /most favorite/ boy.

Deja Vu. Tragedy. Misfortune. Karma, bad luck, bad timing, fucking all of that is the only way to explain why Shahid Fucking Khan was lounging in Zayn's office when Niall walked in.

"Is there- am I interrupting something?" Niall asks Zayn.

He sticks his bottom lip out in confusion, shaking his head. She sees Shahid roll his eyes in her peripheral.

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you."

Zayn nods. "Okay, Shahid is just visiting while Louis reviews his album. He's supposed to pick one for the first single but," Zayn looks at his watch. "he must be taking his time." He shrugs.

Fuck, Niall thinks. "I asked him to watch the boys. So I could talk to you." Niall stares directly at Shahid when she says, "In private."

Shahid sighs. "Text it to him, la putain. I just got here."

"Cochon sueur." Niall grumbles.

Zayn doesn't know French, or if they're even speaking French but he sees the offended look on their faces gets immediately annoyed.

"Go sit with the kids." He dismisses his wife. "And tell Louis if Shahid's next single isn't in my emails in the next fifteen minutes he's fired."

The look on Shahid's face as Niall leaves is too smug for her liking.

When she gets to Louis' office Harry still isn't there, Louis' got Julius on his lap and the older boys appear to be watching a cartoon while eating their chicken nuggets.

"Tommo!" Niall cheers. Julius' eyes go wide at the sound of his mummy's voice.

"Quick chat?" Louis clicks away at his computer.

Niall nods. "You know that track on Shahid's album? The one that sounds like he's speaking whale?"

Louis' mouth twists to the side, thinking. Finally he nods. Poor thing, he must of actually listened to it. Then again, he's a very good bull shitter, so who knows.

"Send Zayn the link for it, please. Just the lone link, alright?" Louis nods.

Niall takes Julius from Louis, kissing his chubby face. He looks very cute sucking on a dummy.

"We're gonna head out, kiss Harry for me?" She requests as she buckles the baby in his seat. She doesn't put the blanket over him until they're outside, everyone in the building knows better than to sneak pictures of the Malik's or the Tomlinson's.

***

Zayn came home Just after Julius' ten o'clock feeding, Ivan fell asleep an hour ago.

"What's this?" Zayn smiled at her.

"Hmm?" She knows he is referring to her see through nightie, but as far as he's aware she still isn't cleared to have sex yet. And his sassy attitude earlier doesn't deserve a reward.

"Who are you all done up for?" He smiles playfully.

She curled her hair and put a bit of makeup on, that's hardly done up.

Except for, yes it is. And she knows it.

She trails her freshly manicured nails across her chest before flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zayn gets on the bed, walking towards her on his knees. He takes the remote and turns the television off without looking at it.

"You. Look. So. Sexy," Zayn's finger tips trail from her smooth calf to her inner thigh, pausing right before her panties. They've had to be extremely cautious since she gave a natural birth before a doctor could assess the situation and she ripped more than she had to. The doctor advised they waited a few weeks extra before any sort of penetration.

"Thank you," she smiles at her husband.

Her previous plans to tease Zayn and go sleep are quickly abandoned. It's been months, she deserves him inside of her alright.

Niall opens her knees a little wider, Zayn grins at her and rubs his fingers over her lace panties.

"Yeah?" He asked, Niall nods. "Fuck, why didn't you tell me?" Zayn can't stop smiling, it's like he's about to lose his virginity all over again. "I would of came home sooner,"

"I tried!"

Zayn's pretty much clocked out the moment his fingers pet over her already slick hole.

"Hmm, you did didn't you baby," he licks his lips.

He hasn't been able to eat her out in what feels like forever, and now he finally can. It feels, he's a bit overwhelmed. It's not like any of that bull shit in erotic books where the man craves the woman's pussy, which tastes oh so sugary sweet. Sure, Zayn likes the way Niall's cunt tastes but what he likes more is her reaction to him licking her out. She squirms and tugs on his hair and humps against his face and if he's doing a particularly good job she'll cry, which was a little scary at first but that's just how she expresses herself.

The best part though, is that after she's come from clitoral stimulation she always wants to be filled, needs to be filled. After her first orgasm she's also really sensitive and it doesn't take much to make her come again.

"Zaaaayn," Niall whines, wiggling her hips. She would very much like her underpants off now, please. They're getting in the way.

Her whines and whimpers aren't so much background noise in his head, but they affect him in any way. He's going to do what he wants to do how and when he wants. It's not his problem if his wife is too impatient.

Slowly Zayn drags down the stringy excuse of underwear, stopping when they get to her ankles. He bundles the material together in one first with her legs in the air, trapped together by the thong.

"Should I keep them like this?" He asks her with a teasing grin.

Niall makes a frustrated sound. Already speaking her 'too horny for real words' language.

"'Mmmmf' isn't a word love, use your big girl words." Zayn tells her.

Over the years he's learned what he can and can't say to Niall during sex. Calling her "good girl" or "sweet girl" are definite no's. Any position where they aren't face to face is usually a no, unless Niall asks for it. When she's being too loud he has to kiss her to quiet her, because putting a hand over her mouth or actually telling her to be quiet are an absolute no. It was never Zayn's thing anyway, but obviously the whole "daddy" thing is a capital N-O, along with any other name that will make him superior to her in the bedroom (or wherever they are).

"Blow me already, you bloody tease,"

Zayn spreads her open using two fingers, she's already wet and he can faintly smell her arousal. He lays on his stomach, putting her thighs over his shoulders. His tongue traces her hole, zigzagging up and around her clit then back down again. Niall chokes out a gasp when Zayn shoves his tongue in her hole, she's so tight on just his tongue his cock literally throbs from it. He replaces his tongue with a finger, sucking with a light pressure on her clit as the tip of his tongue traces the alphabet over the nub.

Her cunt hugs his finger like a fuckin' glove. Zayn squeezes in another finger, curling them upwards. Niall palms her breasts and her back arches, her chin pointed at the ceiling, letting out a soundless scream as she comes. Her thighs tremble from it, Zayn doesn't stop when Niall tugs his hair, he only opens his eyes to look at her when he hears her sniffle. Pressing kisses to the inside of her thigh without breaking eye contact.

"I love you," he tells her, standing up and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Love you."

Niall feels hot- as in too warm in the nightie but she doesn't take it off. It's sexy... and she's not wearing a bra, meaning milk would leak everywhere if she took it off. That's hot occasionally but the mood has to be right for it, they usually prefer to play around with that sort of thing after she weens the baby off of it completely.

"Do we- should I," Zayn fumbles for words. "Condom?"

It's a good question, because her hormone levels are so high Niall is very fertile, she will be for a few more months and obviously she isn't on any sort of birth control. But, they're married adults. And they're rich now, her husband shouldn't have to wrap his prick before sticking it in her.

"No." Niall pouts, as if it'll feel any different for her.

"Pull out?" Zayn asks.

Niall huffs at him. "No? I don't care, why are we talking about this? Just fuck me,"

Ever since they've joined the uh, /upper class/, they've relied on pulling out. The fact that Niall said no is a bit, strange, to him. Not strange enough to deny himself his hot wife's tight wet cunt though.

Zayn settles himself between her thighs, kissing her for a minute just to show his love for her. It sounds corny, but sometimes he really feels the difference between fucking and making love. Fucking is just wanting to get off, making love is wanting to feel each other, be as close as possible to that person.

It's hard to tell which Niall would prefer when she squeezes his butt. Sometimes that's just her appreciating it, sometimes it's her telling him to hurry up.

He keeps his lips on hers as he grabs his cock, lining it up with her opening. She's tight, he's not even got half the tip in and he can already feel how tight she is. He isn't going to last long at all.

Niall cries out a moan when Zayn sinks all the way in. He stays there for a moment, letting them both adjust before pulling all the way out and sinking back in again slowly. He repeats this action a few more times before Niall's pouting around her whimpers, glaring at up at him.

"Fuck me right," she demands.

So he does.

Zayn holds on to the head board with both hands, slamming his hips into Niall fast and hard. Slapping sounds of their thighs and her wetness and Niall's moans mixed with Zayn's grunts echo in their room. Niall's hand pushes flat against the headboard , the fingers of her other hand tangling in her own hair.

"Oh my- fuuuuuck!" Niall comes for the second time. "Don't stop,"

Zayn's close to coming, it's damn near impossible to fight it back but he tries his hardest, slamming his hips into hers over and over as hard as he can until she's coming a third time. Her cunt spasms and clenches even tighter around him, he comes without warning.

"Fuck," Niall pants, Zayn's thrusts slowing as he rides out his own orgasm.

He collapses on her chest, breathless. "Worth it."

They fall asleep like that.

A few hours later, when Zayn hears Julius on the monitor before Niall does he carefully gets out of bed. Julius doesn't really cry, just lets out a few grunts. He's a very relaxed baby.

Or so Zayn thought. The second he cradles his son to his chest, the baby let's out a few confused sounds before he starts wailing. Zayn pats his bottom as soothing as possible, putting a dummy in the boys mouth. He sucks for a moment then spits it out, screaming again. Zayn's heart breaks a little, his poor baby is in distress. He quickly heats a bottle under warm tap water, Julius shakes his head when the nipple touches his lips.

Patiently, Zayn tries again. He lays Julius on the sofa, checking his nappy. Surprisingly it's dry, so he tries again and again to put the bottle in his mouth.

After what feels like hours, probably only twenty minutes, Zayn's ready to start crying too. Nothing's working, he's tried singing to him, walking with him, rocking him, nothing is soothing him. He calls it a loss, kissing Julius' hair as he walks back up the stairs.

Niall wakes up as soon as they're in the room, stretching and smiling at her boys.

"Somethings wrong," Zayn panics.

Niall furrows her brows. "What?"

"He won't eat, he keeps crying I think he's sick,"

"Give me him," Julius' screams turn to whimpers as soon as he's against Niall's chest.

"What's the matter, bubby?" She coos at the baby. His eyes widen and he smacks his lips. "Are you hungry, baby?"

Julius latches to her nipple with no problem, sighing as he sucks.

"Thank fuck," Zayn breathes, leaning over to kiss his baby's cheek, then Niall's forehead. He was really worried, now he's just kind of... bummed.

"He was just hungry, is all." Niall smiles softly at her worried husband.

Zayn nods. "I've been trying to feed him for fifteen minutes." His voice is small and defeated.

"He's a mummy's boy,"

Zayn nods again. "So is Ivan."

That's... not exactly false.

"Ivan loves you, so does Julius."

"He doesn't even know me." Zayn stares at Julius. "I gotta spend more time with them,"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, babe." Niall tells him. "But they'd love to spend some quality boy time with their daddy,"

"I'm taking tomorrow off." Zayn decides.

Zayn hasn't taken a day off ... never. He's gone in late and left early but he's been in that building every single day since it became his.

Niall smiles big at him. "Really?"

"Might not go in all week, I don't know." Zayn shrugs, looking through the pockets of his jeans on the floor.

"Who are you calling?"

"Louis' emergency line," Zayn rolls his eyes.

Louis' emergency line is Harry's cell. In fact, his own phone is mostly to call his mum, sext Harry or whatever the fuck they do, and play games. Louis has an entire fucking arcade on his phone.

Niall laughs, shaking her head. "Babe, it's half three in the morning! Wait until morning,"

"Everything's fine Harry," Zayn says into the phone. Niall can hear her yelling.

"Listen, just tell Louis I need him at the office every day this week at seven thirty, I won't be in,"

Niall grabs her phone from the bedside table, texting Harry while Zayn's still on the phone to let her know everything is alright, Zayn's just a little emotional.

Zayn leaves the room, coming back three minutes later with Julius' blankey and a few nappies with wipes and a sleeping Ivan on his shoulder. Niall doesn't say anything as Zayn tucks Ivan in the middle of the bed, or when he takes Julius after he's done eating and burps him.

She falls asleep for a second time that night snuggled with favorite boys. Her perfect little family.


	5. Chapter 5

"I giving Coby tap-toos!" Ivan yells, running to the dog with an open marker. 

"Why don't you give mummy more tattoos, buddy?" Zayn suggests. 

Niall and Julius are laying on a blanket in the middle of the floor, Julius on his belly and Niall on her back. Zayn's sitting with them drawing in his sketch book. 

"Mummy wait, Coby want tap-too!" The boy shakes his head yes dramatically so that daddy knows he's serious. 

The dog looks curiously to Zayn, otherwise staying still, letting Ivan color his fur. It's a small price to pay to make his favorite human happy, Cobain thinks. 

Ivan's got a blue mustache on his upper lip drawn by himself, and heart on his tummy that he thinks says "I love mummy" but it really says "I eat boogers" drawn by Zayn. Niall's got tons of doodles on her feet and legs, Julius has a blue line on the side of his head where Zayn wasn't quick enough to stop Ivan. 

"Don't you give my sofa no tattoos, young man!" Niall yells with her eyes closed. 

Ivan stops running, freezing with a guilty look towards Zayn. 

"Daddy said give tap-toos, mummy!" The three year old tries to persuade his mummy.

"Not on the sofa silly boy." Zayn tells him. 

Ivan pouts with his arms crossed, attitude and marker quickly drop the moment his cartoon song plays on the television. 

"Harry's pregnant." Niall says, yawning. 

They've been having a lot of late night sex, Zayn hasn't been to work in two weeks and they're taking advantage. 

"Lou said," Zayn nods. 

Mickey will be one in a few months and Harry is already three months along. Niall may be in the same situation. 

"Think she's hoping for twins, since they run in Louis' family," 

Zayn shrugs. "What would you do if we had twins?" Niall asks.

He makes a thinking face, avoiding a real answer he says "What if they were both boys again?" Zayn laughs. "You'll probably never have a girl."

Niall doesn't really care if she ever has a girl or not, her boys are perfect enough. It's weird though, because Niall's an only child but Zayn's birth mother had seven kids and Zayn was the only boy. Figures the only boy would posses all boy genes. 

"Just you watch, one day I'm going to tell you I'm knocked up and we'll find out I'm the next octo-mom, eight little Zainab's swimming around in me belly," her own joke makes a tad terrified. Harry would probably have a field day if she was carrying octuplets. 

Zayn whistles, shaking his head at that. "Be nothing I could do about it, I suppose. Prefer to adopt though, if I'm honest."

Niall hums. Adoption is something they've talked about since before they were even married. It's important to Zayn, he was placed in foster care when he was eight and wasn't adopted until he was twelve. The woman who took him in died when he was sixteen.

"The girl from Kenya?" Niall asks.

Zayn sponsors a few families in different countries, but his favorite is the little girl in Kenya. She writes him letters and sends him pictures when she can, her newest one is framed in his office. 

"Nah," Zayn shakes his head. "She's got a family."

"Muuuum!" Ivan calls from where he's lounging on the couch. He's got his finger as far up his nose as it'll go.

"What baby?" 

"I need snack," 

Zayn snorts. "It's on your finger buddy."

Niall giggles when Ivan pouts at his dad. "Muuuuum," he whines again. "I have snack,"

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," she mocks Ivan's whiny voice , pushing herself off of the floor. 

"I think I'd fancy a snack too, Mummy." Zayn muses. 

"Mummy has a special snack for you, darling, but you'll have to wait." 

*** 

Niall's phone rings in the middle of the night.

"Who's calling you?" Zayn nudges her. He was half asleep sitting up in bed where they were watching a movie together. 

Niall looks at her phone, then at Zayn and back to her phone again. Her face is... panicked. Zayn takes the phone from her, it's an unsaved number. That only raises his suspicions.

"Don't answer it!" Niall yells, smacking the phone out of her husband's hands. 

"Who is that?... Niall!" 

"It's um," Niall's two seconds from crying, she's too tired for this right now.

"Who the fucks calling you at," Zayn looks at the cable box. "Two fourteen in the morning?"

"Zayn!" Niall whimpers, lunging herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He tries to push her back, confused and angry at why his wife is suddenly crying into his neck. 

"Niall," he swallows, the phone stops ringing. "Who's number was that Niall?" 

Niall sobs harder, and as angry as Zayn is she's hardly breathing, if he doesn't calm her down she'll have a panic attack- if she isn't already having one. 

Hesitantly, he rubs her back. "Babe, it's alright. You're alright,"

He drags her out of bed, which isn't hard with the death grip she has around his neck. He lifts her, wrapping her legs around his waist and carries her to their bathroom. With some difficulty, he removes her night gown and his boxers. He settles them in the bathtub, using his foot to adjust the water and put a flannel in the drain. 

Zayn strokes her back until she calms, eventually pulling away from his neck to look at him. Her eyes are red and puffy, his heart breaks for her. 

Niall licks her lips. "It was my Mum." She croaks. 

Zayn breathes out long sigh, closing his eyes. He feels... like shit. For thinking the worst. He should have known. 

"Oh, babe. I'm so, Fuck I'm so sorry." Their foreheads rest against each other. 

"I don't know how she got my number, or why she called, shit it was probably an emergency? For her to call so late, shit," Niall squeezes her eyes closed. 

Niall's relationship with her father will probably never be repaired. He's never acknowledged what he did was wrong, he's never hinted at an apology. Not that it would change anything, rape is rape, but still. But Niall's relationship with her mother is different. Her mother lived the "turn the other cheek" lifestyle and though she hasn't actually left her perverted husband she has told Niall she's sorry. They attempted to keep up their mother daughter relationship for a while but her mum always brought up her father, saying Niall should try to talk to him and, no thank you, she'd rather not. 

Niall even called her after Ivan was born, she emailed her a few pictures too. She told her mum she could see him, only if she'd divorce Bill. Kathleen said that would never happen, not for all the money in Zayn's bank account, she said it so bitter too. Like it annoyed her that they were doing okay on their own financially. After that phone call, Niall changed her number and they moved houses. That was the last she heard from the Horan's until tonight.

"Hey, look at me. Baby, look at me," Zayn rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. "We'll change your number again, you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to. Ever." Zayn promises. 

"I don't know."

"If you want to call her... I'll be here. With you, holding your hand. Or if you need privacy I'll go in a different room. You don't have to decide tonight baby, we'll figure it out in the morning, okay?" 

Niall nods. 

It's not until two weeks later that Niall gathers the courage to call her back. 

She says he's dying, Alzheimer's and prostate cancer. 

Niall tells her that's karma and not to call back until he's dead. 

***

"My mum's having a baby and Mickey is sad but I'm happy! Right dad!" Axle bounces in Niall's face.

Zayn finally went back to work after almost an entire months break. He's got several employees and he checked his emails daily but all in all Louis held down the fort quite nicely. Zayn emails who ever is in finance telling them Louis add a fifteen percent raise to his check, and five percent to everyone else's who's been there on time all week. 

He gives raises sporadically, but his employees insurance (not just health) is covered by him and he gives gas cards to people who have to drive far enough to get there. None of his employees take buses, he personally makes sure of that. Purchasing them cars will give them no excuse to be late and it guarantees their safety if they have to stay late. Needless to say, he gets tons of muffin baskets and other gifts on "Boss day". 

"Is that so?" Niall knows he's lying, Harry told her all about Axle crying refusing to look at her unless she made cookies and let him have extra. "You're going to be a very good big brother, aren't you?" She humours her nephew. 

He nods happily. "And look!" Axle stretches his mouth open, showing one new tooth growing next to a newly vacant spot on his gums. 

"Oh my goodness! When did this happen?"

"Saturday!" He cheers. She knows for a fact he's making it up, he gets his bull shitting skills from his father. 

"Wow! I bet you got a bunch of money from the tooth fairy, huh?" Zayn pipes in, already pulling out his wallet. 

Axle nods, jumping excitedly when Uncle Zayn slips a few notes in the pocket on his shirt. 

Louis eyes the boys pocket, laughing a little. "What's that? Three hundred pounds?" 

Zayn shrugs. "Don't worry Tommo, you'll get yours when you lose a tooth too." 

"And me too?" Ivan smiles kindly at his daddy. He most likely doesn't know what they're talking about but he likes to be included. 

"Especially you," Zayn pinches the boys little nose. 

"And Joo-liss?" Ivan looks out for his brother, making sure he's included.

"Julius too, buddy." Zayn assures him. 

"Such a good brother already," Niall whispers fondly to Louis, who agrees. 

***

"We had sex four times last night!" Harry tells Niall. They're alone in Louis' office, Liam's visiting with the boys again and he's a great babysitter so naturally they took advantage. 

It's hard finding people you trust who are good with your kids, alright. Louis and Zayn are with him too, anyways. 

"I'm really worked up this pregnancy, it's like I just smell him and I /have/ to have him or I'll die,"

Niall nods, knowing exactly what her best friend is talking about. She's not going to brag or anything, but four is practically nothing compared to what her and Zayn do on a regular basis. 

"It's so weird, because I'm already showing so I figured I'd be uncomfortable, but-" she pauses, taking a huge bite of her sandwich. "I'm not." Harry shrugs, mouth full of meat and bread.

"Well you look great," Harry's always beautiful, with her long curly hair and pouty lips. Plus she's got really great legs that are always toned, even when she was giving birth she looked ready for the beach. 

"Pregnancy looks good on anyone," Harry shrugs. "I love my body but I always feel so much... sexier when I'm pregnant." Usually when people refer to the "pregnancy glow", it's just sweat. But no, Harry's literally glowing. 

Niall feels like shit. It's taking everything in her not to throw up on Louis' carpet and take a nap next to it. 

"Are you alright? You seem kind of," Harry tilts her head to the side, she looks like a cute idiot. Niall really feels like a bag of diarrhea. "Not you. I guess,"

Niall shakes her head... and regrets it. "I'm alright, H. So happy you're having another boy."

Harry smiles. "Me too. Love you to death Ni, but if I catch whatever you have I'll probably kill you."

The blonde groans. "You've already got it."

"Hmm?"

"Don't say anything, I mean it," she holds out her pinky. Harry being Harry takes pinky promises very seriously, so she's hesitant when she wraps her finger around Niall's. "I'm pregnant,"

Harry's jaw drops, so does her sandwich. "Zayn doesn't know?"

Niall shakes her head. Harry's the first person she's told. "I'm only four weeks," 

Harry's silent for a moment, "You're hardly four months post partum, you bitch." 

None of Harry's pregnancies are ever surprises. If she's pregnant, it's because she wanted to be. 

"Relax, Cruella of children." Niall rolls her eyes. "You're having one too,"

Harry pouts. "If you have twins before I do... we aren't friends anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally the interview went WAY different but I really didn't like it, I don't like this one either but I accidentally didn't fucking save the original one and had to retype it :-))) I'm so tired sorry

Zayn peeks his head into their bathroom where Niall is getting ready. Her hair is wavy and she's got dark eye makeup on, she doesn't have a top on yet so she's just standing there in a pencil skirt and a bra, messing with her hair in the mirror. 

"You look sexy," he eyes her, looking her up and down. 

She smiles at him. "You too, baby." Niall rubs her hand over Zayn's head, he shaved his hair off on a whim and she still isn't used to it. Obviously she still thinks he's the hottest man she's ever seen, but it's different. 

Zayn takes another hit from his joint, tilting Niall's chin upwards and smashes their lips together, shot gunning the smoke into her mouth. Niall pulls back coughing.

"Smoke with me before we leave?" Zayn offers. 

"Can't babe, I still have to get the boys dressed. Ivan hates wearing real pants," Niall groans.

"We don't have to take them, if you aren't comfortable with it." Today is the day of their interview, the first time they officially introduce both of their children to the world. Niall's anxiety is through the roof, not to mention trying to hide her morning sickness from Zayn... she feels really crappy and hot.

"No I'm, I think I'm ready. If you are," 

"I'm fine with it," Zayn takes another puff. 

He doesn't really care what the public sees, he's just been respecting Niall by not posting personal pictures taken in their home or of the kids. Sure he's got a few pictures with Niall on his lap, or kissing his cheek and there's a few with Harry and Louis when they're out on double dates but those are taken at the office or somewhere public. 

When they arrived at the location of the interview, Ant and Louis were already there. Louis greeted them with Mickey strapped against his chest in a carrier, sleeping in a way that is surely uncomfortable for her neck.   
"Harry sent me to supervise, she was a bit worried." Louis explains. 

Niall holds Julius to her own chest with one arm while gently adjusting her sleeping nieces neck. 

"Where's Ax?" Zayn asks, looking around. Axle would never let his daddy take his sister somewhere without him.

"Karate," Niall and Louis say at the same time.

Ant joins them with an exasperated expression. "Basically, there is no business aspect to this interview." 

He continues to explain when the three of them give him confused looks. "They want nitty gritty, straight to the point back stories. Who Niall is, why you're with her, both your background stories then wrapping it up by showing the kids. They're going to make a fortune off being the first ones to have pictures of them, by the way."

Niall makes an angry face at Zayn, Louis a worried one. 

"This... is not at all what we discussed." Zayn tells him. Ivan hides further behind Niall's leg when a group of strange people with headsets walk past. 

"I know, I know," Ant shakes his head. "They weren't even going to tell me they changed the questions, I'm pretty sure someone got fired for letting me look at them."

"That's- this is sketchy and shady as fuck!" Louis says loudly. 

Niall shakes her head, taking the empty car seat from Zayn's hand. "You can do this, babe. But we'll wait in the car or something, this isn't how my kids are going to be introduced." She says while she buckles Julius in. "I'm not doing this, this is so disrespectful, nobody has even greeted us yet. We're in a fucking hallway," 

Niall's so angry she could cry. She's sweaty and hungry and kind of wants to throw up and no. This is not happening. 

"If Niall's not comfortable I don't want to do it either," Zayn tells Ant. 

"I'm with her," Louis throws his two cents in, jutting his thumb in Niall's direction. 

"I'm really sorry about this mate, I didn't know it was gonna be this way." Ant says sincerely, more to Zayn than Niall. A lot of his friends don't acknowledge her, she's pretty sure it's because they want Zayn's dick. 

"It's fine," Zayn puts Ivan on his hip. The boy hides his face in his daddy's shoulder. 

When they're walking out, they pass the group of people wearing headsets. Louis makes it a point to mock whisper as loud as possible, "As long as I'm your friend, we won't be working with The Mirror."

***

"Hey there handsome," the sugary sweet voice purrs in Zayn's ear. 

He isn't at all surprised when he turns around to find Niall an inch away from him with her tit hanging out as Julius eats from it. It's the same tit that has Zayn's name tattooed under it, spelled right and in capital letters. Nobody else knows that. 

"That a baby in your shirt or you just happy to see me?" Zayn jokes.

"Both, holdin' it for a friend," Niall doesn't miss a beat, maintaining the seductive Marilyn Monroe voice. "You come here often?"

Zayn glances around their kitchen. "Sometimes,"

"Mummy," Ivan's feet slap against the tile as he storms over to Niall.

"That's my boyfriend, act casual." She says to Zayn, who snorts at his silly wife's playful behavior. 

"Mumma," Ivan pouts up at her. There are tears in his little eyes, he's naked save for a nappy and his hair is wild. He raises his arms to be picked up.

"Baby I can't hold you right now, JuJu's eating," 

"Come here bud," Zayn tries to pick Ivan up but he quickly clings to Niall's leg, shaking his head.

"Noooo!" The boy cries, rubbing his tears and snot on Niall's thigh. 

Ignoring the pained look on her husband's face at their child's rejection is hard, but the babies come first right now."What's the matter boogey?" 

"Up mummy," he cries to her. "Please!" 

Ivan had a tummy ache before his nap, the little boy still doesn't feel well and just wants to cuddle his mummy. 

"Z, take him." She unlatches Julius, who's mouth is still making sucking motions while he's sleeping, and passes him to Zayn. The second Ivan's in her arms he locks his arms arm her neck and burries his face with them. 

Niall rubs his back soothingly as she fills one of his cups with milk and pops it in the microwave. "He's constipated," she pouts at Zayn. 

While the milks heating she puts a dish towel on Zayn's shoulder. "Pat his back, if he doesn't burp he'll be fussy too."

How does she know all of this, Zayn wonders. He feels like shit, he took a while month off of work to spend time with his family and he still doesn't know how to tend to his kids when they're upset. Maybe she's just got mother's instincts or something. Zayn will figure it out. 

***

"I e-mailed Louis, I'm not going in tomorrow." Zayn tells Niall as he strips down to his boxers. 

"Okay." She smiles softly at him. She just. She feels so. Lucky? To have Zayn. To still be in love, and be loved back by somebody so /good/. She /loves/ her kids but Zayn is and always will be number one in her heart. 

"Like what you see, pervert?" Zayn jokes, hopping into his side of the bed.

"Oh yeah." 

They're quiet for while, Zayn flipping through the guide on the television while Niall purchases a few things online. It's comfortable, until Niall remembers. And feels like shit again. 

"Babe," she keeps herself busy on her iPad, ordering things she doesn't really want to give her an excuse not to look at him. 

Zayn grunts in response. She doesn't really know how to say it...

"You wanted to have more kids, right?"

Zayn looks up at her from where he's laying on the pillows. "I wouldn't mind."

Niall nods. "Fuck it, I'm just gonna say it." She tosses the iPad to the end of the bed. "I'm pregnant."

Zayn blinks at her. 

"I didn't tell you, because I thought you'd be mad. But it's, what it is. I'm pregnant and it's happening." 

"No blanks in the pistol," he gestures with both hands pointed like guns at his crotch. Then he snarls his lip, sending her a nasty look. "Hope you don't think this means I'll /marry you/ or something."

"You're not mad then?" 

Zayn shakes his head. "You wanna have my babies, I'm not gonna complain," he feels like he should thank her really. "Plus don't act like you didn't do it on purpose." Zayn snorts, returning his attention to the television. 

Niall plays stupid for all of five seconds before shrugging, Zayn's right. They know each other too well. She watches as Zayn lazily scratches his tummy, her own stirring at the site. The day she isn't ridiculously attracted to this man will probably never come. 

She scoots closer to Zayn, kissing his shoulder, then his chest. His nipples (his aren't as sensitive as her but they're cute and deserve attention too), down to his belly button. Zayn smirks, watching her with hooded eyes. 

"Not tonight honey, I have a headache." He jokes as Niall's fingers rub his crotch over his boxers. 

Niall makes it a point to look at him while slowly dragging her tongue across his belly from hip to hip. "Hmm, that's too bad. Mamba will be happy to receive the blow job I was going to give you," she hums, kissing the patch of hair below his belly button. 

Zayn playfully rolls his eyes. "Oh fine, you've talked me into it." 

She pulls his boxers down just enough so she can pull his cock out, giving it a few strokes to help get it all the way hard. "Don't come, I wanna ride you." She says casually before sinking her mouth on him, taking as much as she can. 

Zayn's abs twitch and so do his balls. She hollows her cheeks, moaning with her eyes closed like his cock is the most delicious thing she's ever tasted.

"Babe, babe," Zayn warns, pulling her face up. 

Niall grins, licking a broad stripe to the vein on the underside of his cock just to see the way Zayn's eyebrows knit together when he's trying to hold back. 

"Your stamina is shit," she mutters, swinging her leg over his hip. She said it mostly to tease him, his stamina is fine. Every guy has a position or a move that makes them bust faster than anything else, eye contact while receiving head is Zayn's. 

Niall puts both hands on Zayn's chest, bouncing up and down at her own pace. Zayn lays back an admires the view, she looks like art when she's up there. Her mouth open, eyes closed, chin pointed up revealing her long, beautiful neck. Once she gets her rhythm going, one of her hands remain on Zayn's stomach and the other holds her hair out of her face.

Nobody knows it, but the portrait he has tattooed on his bicep was a drawing he did of Niall inspired by her riding his cock exactly the way she is now. 

Niall stops moving, instead grinding down on his crotch until he feels her coming. Grabbing her hips he lifts her a little and fucks up into her, her cries of pleasure only spur his orgasm to come faster. 

"Oh my god," Niall whimpers, blinking her eyes rapidly as she scoots up so his dick comes out of her. "Oh my god," she repeats, lazily kissing his chest. 

Zayn agrees. "You're ridiculous."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst ! angst ! angst !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter bc dysfunctional relationships are my kink:~)

It's really hard to enjoy a day to yourself when a) you're literally by yourself, b) half of it is spent in a doctors office, and c) you're worried about your kids starving or choking or your fucking house setting on fire with them in it. Needless to say, Niall was furiously texting Zayn the entire time she was gone, which wasn't long at all. She had to get prenatal pills (the doctor made a joke about writing her an unlimited prescription for them) and she decided to go to an actual shop to get her mani pedi, since she hadn't been to one on years.

Niall came home relaxed and feeling less like shit, ready to coddle and kiss her boys. Except there was one extra, one that was definitely not nor will ever be hers.

"Zayn!" Niall yelled, dropping her purse and keys on the floor. "Zayn Mother Fucking Javadd!"

Shahid smiled "innocently" at her from where he sat in _her_ rocking chair in the living room, a curious looking Julius in his lap. Her blood boiled at the sight.

"Yeah babe?" Zayn rounded the corner with Ivan, who as usual was only dressed in a nappy.

Niall shook her head at her husband incredulous, waving her hand in the general direction of his friend and _her_  child.

He gives her a look, like 'yeah, and???'.

"Um," she snatches Ivan from Zayn. "Is this an illusion? Why is he here and more importantly why is my son on his lap?"

Zayn tongues his cheek. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Here is fine." This is not a fight she'll back down from. Niall is very cautious and particular on who even touches her children. Someone who is lazy and does not respect her should not be handling her infant, period.

"Shahid asked me if he could stay here for a while," Zayn shrugs. "We have plenty of space so I said yeah."

Niall stares at him like he's grown two heads, non blinking. "You're joking right?" She says flatly. She sets Ivan on the sofa, ignoring his babbling and hands him her phone while stomping over and gently taking Julius from Shahid. She deserves an award, perhaps and Oscar or a Nobel peace prize resisting the urge to kick him.

"No I'm not. This is my house and he's my friend."

Niall's laugh is dry and humorless. "This is my house too, and I don't feel comfortable with him in it around my children."

Zayn throws his arms up. "The fuck do you expect me to do? You'll have to deal with, won't you?"

"Why is he staying here?" She looks at Shahid, "Why are you here?"

Shahid's smile is permanent as he raises his eyebrows, shrugging with his hands up.

"He sold his flat, if you must know, and construction isn't done on his new house yet, so..."

Niall snatches the blanket from behind Shahid on the rocking chair, covering herself in her own fucking house so she can feed Julius. "Not that it's our responsibility, but have you thought to put him in a hotel?"

She shoots Shahid an annoyed look when she notices him at grimacing her, mostly in the chest area.

"Why would I do that when he can stay here?" Zayn takes a seat next to Ivan, watching as the boy doodles on his mummy's selfie.

"Because he can't stay here Zayn."

Zayn tilts his head at her. "Funny that, because I've just said he could."

Niall nods her head. "Okay," she sucks her tongue. "Well if he stays, we're leaving. I won't stay in a house with someone who makes me uncomfortable, I've lived my entire life that way and I won't do it anymore."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zayn let's out a long sigh. "You're sure we can't talk in the kitchen?"

She shakes her head. "Is that how we're going to live our life for the next how ever many months? Running to the other room because he's always going to be there? Listening and judging,"

"He's not even doing anything!" Shahid quickly looks down when Zayn points at him. The man had been watching them fight with giddy smile as if he'd bet money on the winner.

"I don't care! I'm your wife and I'm telling you I don't want him here!" Julius startles at his mum's loud voice.

"For what reason? He's done nothing to you."

Niall stands up, "I'm not arguing with you, if he's staying here we aren't." She puts her hand out for Ivan. "Come on baby,"

"He stays here if you're going!" Zayn's voice is loud and deep.

Niall just scoffs at him as the three of them walk up the stairs. "Piss off!"

"I'll cancel your credit cards if you leave this house! Call my bluff Niall," Zayn follows them.

Shahid's snickering can be heard from the second floor.

Niall makes it to their room before Zayn does, slamming the door only seconds before Zayn swings it back open. She lays Julius on the bed and helps Ivan up so he can sit next to his brother, ignoring Zayn as she packs her second bag in six months.

"So this is what it takes for you to finally leave me, huh?" He accuses.

She shoves clothes into her Louis Vuitton duffel bag. "I'm not leaving /you/ Zayn, I'm leaving the house."

"With me in it, you're leaving me just admit it!" Zayn's frantic and angry, he's always irrational when he's in distress.

"Get the fuck away from me, go see your company. You wanted him here, go bother him." She yanks her arm away before he can grab it.

"Muuum," Ivan whines.

"Not now," Zayn tells him. Niall sends him a nasty look, shaking her head.

"What baby?"

"I need juice." Zayn hands the boy a water bottle from Niall's bedside table. "Nooooo!" Ivan throws himself back, kicking his legs. "I. Need. Juice!" His arms flop, smacking Julius' belly. Niall picks up the crying baby.

"Hey!" Zayn pulls Ivan up by his arm. The boy sniffles but stills. Rolling her eyes, Niall wraps her arm around Ivan's belly, picking him up too.

"Yeah, you want him to stay with you? All you do is yell and stare at him! He's three Zayn, you can't do that."

Zayn squeezes his own head with both hands, frustrated. "He just hit Julius!"

"On accident!" Both babies are pouting and whimpering as Niall carries them back down the stairs to the kitchen for Ivan's juice.

Shahid watches from the table where he's eating the Chicken Alfredo the maid left for their dinner straight from the container.

Niall sends him a dirty look too, setting Ivan on the counter. "Honestly?"

He slurps a noodle between his lips. "Trouble in paradise?"

She puts a straw in the juice pouch and hands it to Ivan before hoisting him back to her hip. "Yeah, it's sitting in my kitchen eating my dinner."

The three of them go straight to Ivan's room so she can pack his clothes and blankey, then to the nursery for Julius' things. Ivan is content with his juice, watching a cartoon while stroking his brothers head so Niall takes this time to go talk to Zayn.

He's taking things out of her bag and putting them back in their closest.

"What are you doing?" She sighs.

"You're not leaving me."

"Then make your friend leave."

Zayn licks his lips, still aggravated. "He's family. He needs help and I'm helping him Niall, he's family."

"I'm your family." Niall reminds him. "Your kids are your family, /he/ is not your family Zayn. Get that through your head."

Zayn shakes his head. "Why are you so obsessed with you being my only family? You want my world to revolve around you, you hate that I have other friends,"

"What?"

"It's true, isn't it?"

Niall takes her bag from him, putting everything that he took out back in. "Yeah, I do want your world to revolve around me, because mine fucking revolves around you but unfortunately so does yours. You put everybody else first, helping this Sorry Fuck, that Sorry Fuck," she waves her hands around ridiculously.

"I drag my babies out of bed every day just so they can watch their dad ignore them while he helps his "family", news flash darling," Niall spits. "We are your only family. You've not got one friend apart from Louis and Liam that doesn't't use you."

She blocks out his yelling, flinging her bag down the stairs. If she's lucky, it'll hit Shahid, maybe knock his ass out.

"It's a little chilly out baby, put on your robe okay?" Niall hands the tiny fluffy robe to Ivan, already putting his slippers on his feet.

He doesn't question it, he just puts his robe on the best he can while managing to pick his nose at the same time.

Julius is half asleep when she straps him in his car seat. Ivan watches tv next to him on the sofa while Niall loads the car.

Zayn's standing in the kitchen when she comes back in, Shahid somewhere else.

"If you cancel my credit cards you can expect divorce papers on your desk Monday morning." She says as she passes her husband.

Zayn laughs. "You staying married to me for my money then?"

"Don't call my phone until you get your head out of that pigs ass." She slams the door behind them.

***

Zayn started calling Niall about ten minutes after she left and hasn't stopped since. It's going on four hours now, both boys are passed out in the middle of the hotel bed as text after text floods her phone.

_niall answer_   
_where are u_   
_come back you know i cnt slp with out u_   
_i can see you read my messages_   
_babe_   
_fuck it you don't care then i dont care_   
_i cant live with out u._

He just doesn't get it. None of his "friends" have good intentions and they don't even pretend to respect her, she's sick of it. And he didn't even talk to her about just moving somebody into their house, where their children live. He just did it. She's sick of not being included in decisions and she especially doesn't get why this particular man, Shahid Khan, is so special to Zayn. He's loud and obnoxious, and not in a charming way like Louis is, he's rude and talks over everybody. Or he doesn't talk at all just grimaces at people, like they're the disgusting one.

Niall is codependent and forever hormonal and hasn't not slept next to Zayn in years so she gives up pretending she's alright. She dials his number and lays the phone on her cheek, he answers after the third ring.

"Babe," he breathes.

"Hi." Niall whispers. She doesn't have to whisper, both boys could sleep through a Mariachi band.

"I don't like fighting with you."

"I know."

"I'm just. I'm trying, okay? I'm trying to be, better. A better person, a good person. I'm trying so hard Niall," Niall closes her eyes, tears leaking from them. Zayn sounds emotional, like he's been crying too, or is about to.

"Okay."

"Don't divorce me... I'd die,"

"I won't."

"I don't care about money, it's yours all of it. I make money for you, it's for you."

She doesn't say anything. She wants to ask if he's made Shahid leave yet, but she's kind of afraid of the answer.

She can hear Zayn swallow. "Where are you? You'll come home, right? Tomorrow, don't drive now the boys are probably sleeping." His laugh sounds forced. "Can I, can I come to you? Please,"

Niall wants to say no. She wants him to suffer the consequences of his choices, to feel what it'd be like to wake up alone if he doesn't make changes. Plus, the idea of a grown man who calls himself naughty boy being alone in their house (apart from the maids who mostly stay out of the way) isn't appealing in the least.

But. This is Niall, and that is Zayn. They've done stupider things just to be able to fall asleep in each other's arms, so.

"Please."

She texts him which hotel, he's tapping on the door within twenty minutes. They hug with Niall's face buried into his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist like they haven't seen each other in longer than just a few hours. It's pathetic, really, but they don't care.

Julius wakes them up in the morning an hour later than usual, demanding booby. Niall stuffs a dummy in his mouth to hold him over until she's done changing his nappy, she changes Ivan's too so he doesn't wake up wet and uncomfortable.

"When are we supposed to potty train him?" Zayn's raspy morning voice asks, watching from the other end of the bed.

Niall shrugs. It's early, she really wants to puke and quite frankly she's still a little cross about yesterday.

"Let's order breakfast and get out of here," he sits up, stretching his arms over his head.

"I booked us for a week, you can go whenever." She focuses on Julius eating when she speaks, but she can feel Zayn staring at her.

"You're not coming back." It isn't a question, so Niall doesn't answer.

"You know that I love you, right? And yesterday was just, water under the bridge, like,"

"Is he still there?"

Zayn looks worried, Niall already knows the answer. "He's moved in, Ni,"

Well. That wasn't exactly the answer she was thinking of but..

She laughs, shaking her head. "I'm pregnant, Zayn." She reminds him.

"I know-"

Shaking her head again, she cuts him off. "I'm pregnant and these two need my constant attention. I can't go an hour without you, but I will if I have to."

Zayn sighs.

"At your office... I can deal with his smart jabs and dirty looks but I won't do it in my home. I don't wanna have to hide when I feed him or worry about if I'm decent when I go to the kitchen, and I especially don't want snarky comments and to be watched when I'm doing anything in the same room as him." She shakes her head sadly, switching Julius to her other tit.

"Mummy," Ivan whines, rolling to his belly, his hair crazy.

Wiping the tears from her face with Zayn staring at her she quickly composes herself. "Good morning, baby!"

Ivan looks around, when he notices mummy and daddy smiling at him he lays his face back on his pillow, smiling shyly. "I have coco pop?" He whispers.

Zayn looks at Niall, either to decipher what Ivan said or for the answer to what he said. That's somewhat what she meant last night, Zayn's his dad. Dad can make decisions too, dad doesn't need to wait for mum's permission.

"Ask daddy to order you some coco pops, babe."

Ivan looks at Zayn, smiling with all his little teeth. "I have coco pop dad? Please."

"Of course, buddy."

They eat breakfast together as a family, Ivan dancing between bites of cereal to the music on his show and Julius sucking on his fingers. If Niall wasn't so irritated with Zayn, the silence between them would be a little awkward.

Finally though, Zayn clears his throat. "I'm looking at flats with Shahid later."

Niall's heart stops beating, "To live?" She asks stupidly.

"Well, yeah I mean. He can't stay at our house, I don't think you want to stay at hotels until his house is done so," he shrugs, sipping his coffee.

"Are you," Niall clears her throat, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Are you fucking him?"

Zayn sputters his coffee back into the mug, slamming it down on the table, looking at her with wide eyes. "What? No!"

"If you are, I deserve to know,"

He shakes his really fast, his voice coming out as a squeak, "Where the fuck did you get that idea?"

"You're moving in with him?"

"Huh?" His confused face turns to a smile, then he's laughing and leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "Baby, a flat for /him/, just him."

Niall sighs in relief. "Does that mean he's leaving for sure, or just if you find a place?"

"If he finds a place. I'm not going to like, let him be homeless. We've been there, it sucks." He tries to guilt trip her. It doesn't work though, because when they were sleeping in an abandoned house none of these people with their hand out were offering them any help.

"Put him in a hotel, he can have this exact room which is conveniently already paid for."

Zayn shakes his head. "I'll offer but I don't want to put him out. Please respect that,"

She licks her lips, frustrated but bites her tongue.

"Come home Niall, he'll only be there a couple of days. A week at most, you can make it a week, yeah? I'll be there, he won't say anything to you if I'm there," Zayn pleads.

"He does though, Zayn. All the time, with his snide remarks,"

Zayn cuts her off, "I'll tell him he has to respect you, then. Just please come home."

Niall feeds Ivan the piece of sausage he points to on her plate. "I'm tired."

"There's a big comfy bed at home." He persuades, smiling.

"One condition," she holds up a single finger. Zayn smiles, probably thinking she's going to say something silly or sexual like she normally would.

"If you ever, _ever_ , threaten to cut me off or accuse me of being with you for money again, especially in front of someone the way you did yesterday, our /romantic/ relationship is done." It's more of a threat and not at all a promise than it is a condition but the point is still made.

Zayn nods. "Absolutely. I apologize."

Niall stares at him.

"I meant what I said though, about it being yours. All of it's, it's... I make money for you. And the boys, but mostly for you. You deserve the best, you deserve rare diamonds and fucking- silks, all the finest things money can buy. You deserve it all Niall."

She smiles, how can she not? "I appreciate that, baby. _That's_  why I'm with you, because you care about me."

"So much." He agrees.

"And I care about you, that's why I have to be a bitch to you about somethings. You get stubborn and you don't see what's so obvious, because you're such a good person that it doesn't even cross your mind that people are actually taking advantage of you."

By people, she mostly means Shahid. Sure there are some others who only hit Zayn up when they need something but this guy treats Zayn like a personal sugar daddy, or some shit.

"It's hard not to help people when they need help,"

"Babe. He doesn't need help. He has money in the bank and plenty of connections but he doesn't want to _work_  for it, he throws this family shit in your face because he knows that's your weak spot."

She feels like shit having to the one to tell him the truth, but he'll never see it on his own if she doesn't. At least he's listening this time, instead of just getting angry.

"What should I do then? Make him pay for his own hotel, find his own flat?" Zayn's attitude comes back.

"Uh he's older than you Zayn, you're not his daddy this isn't your responsibility."

He shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, you're right."

"Muuuuum!" Ivan yells, less than a foot away from them where he's standing directly in front of the television.

"What baby?"

"I playing trains- chooo chooo!" He tells her before running to grab his trains from the bedside table.

"Okay Ivan."

Niall notices Zayn watching Ivan scoot the trains across the carpet, his expression fond.

"Ask him if you can play with one of his trains," Niall whispers.

He does, and Ivan hesitantly gives one up. The rest of the morning is spent with Zayn and Ivan crawling around on the hotel floor, making "chooo chooo!" noises.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't actually any child abuse in this and there absolutely never will be, but there are threats of a spanking a naughty toddlers behind at the end in case that's something you don't want to read.

Zayn talked Niall into coming back after the first night at the hotel. He'd been extra sweet and clingy to her, because Shahid decided none of the flats or hotels were to his standard so he's been with them, at their house. For an entire week. He mostly ignored Niall though, which she supposed was better than the looks or smart comments. 

He'd been there for seven days, which meant it'd been eight days since Niall let Zayn fuck her. Until tonight. 

She rode him backwards with both of them in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, a position where they couldn't see each other but Niall was comfortable with because she could be in control. Zayn came way before she was even almost there, so he fucked her with Mamba and his mouth attached to her clit. 

Niall had four orgasms before she decided she had enough, Zayn's arm had a cramp he wouldn't complain out. He rang Margaret, one of the maids, to change their sheets because Niall's side was soaked while they went to the kitchen for a snack.

They walked through the house wrapped around each other, Zayn clinging to Niall's back pressing kisses to her neck as she lead the way. She's in Zayn's shirt and panties, and Zayn's just in briefs but it's late so they aren't really worried about it. 

Niall groans, Shahid's smirking at them where he's leaning against the sink eating a huge piece of cake. 

He gives Zayn one of those bro-hug hand shake things while Niall looks through the fridge. "Beat that shit up bro, I heard her all the way down here!" 

Zayn just laughs, accepting the water bottle from Niall when she passes him on her way back up stairs. "You're up late," he says awkwardly to his friend. 

"Yeh, so are you," Shahid wipes chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Had to put in that work, over time." Zayn grins, tongue between his teeth. 

"Like fuckin' teenagers, you two."

He nods proudly. It's bragging rights worthy for a man when he's still got what it takes to satisfy the same woman after a decade. "Don't worry bro, we'll make you a Tinder, find you some babes." 

When Shahid looks at him like he's stupid, Zayn throws his head back laughing. "Prefer a mail order bride, if I'm honest," he jokes, making Zayn laugh harder. "They have to listen, or their ass is deported."

Zayn wipes under his eyes, still laughing a little. "Yeah, man. Save that shit for your own house or I'll have to order a new wife too,"

Shahid puts his plate in the sink, laughing at Zayn. "Niall won't have that, she'd fuckin' kill you."

Shahid has to smile at his mates fond expression. 

"She would," Zayn nods. 

They're quiet for a moment, Zayn staring off into space and Shahid messing about on Twitter. 

"Alright, bro," Zayn pats Shahid's back. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow. Stay off grinder, those boys just want sugar daddy's." He jokes as he leaves the kitchen. Shahid throws a muffin at him. 

Niall's laying in the middle of the bed when he comes back. 

"What took you so long?" She pouts. 

"We were just bull shitting," he kisses her lips, hopping over her to lay back down. The new sheets are silky, Zayn prefers silk to the Egyptian cotton ones Niall ruined earlier. 

Niall pouts at him, rolling so her chin rests on his peck. "I'm still horny."

Zayn snaps his attention to her, assessing her face because she must be joking, right?? "Babe..." He doesn't try to hide his smile. "I just licked you out for like two hours,"

Niall whimpers at the memory. "I want cock."

"Mamba was there..." Mamba gave Zayn a terrible hand cramp, until it went numb from the constant vibration. 

"Yours," she pouts, her face is like a child's after being told no. 

Zayn groans, this is the literally the worst situation that could happen to a man. "I don't think I've got it in me, babe," he shrugs apologetically.

"I'm having my doctor write you a script for Viagra."

***

"Look at this, babe," Niall waltzes into Zayn's office, patting Julius' butt with her phone in her other hand. 

Ivan's half asleep on one of the sofas watching cartoons on his iPad, half a Kit Kat melting in his palm.

"It says, 'Zayn Malik: Unprofessional and Plain Old Rude', guess who wrote it?" Niall slides her phone across the desk. 

Zayn snorts when he reads it. Of course The Mirror would write some shit, he didn't even speak with any of their employees and they've written a thousand word article on the interview that didn't happen. 

"How'd you find this?" He didn't get an email about it yet... Ant really needs to step his game up.

"Twitter," Niall uses both of their accounts, she likes to follow people or favorite old tweets from Zayn Malik fan accounts when she's bored then watch their reaction. "I tweeted to let the fans know you didn't even do an interview."

Zayn nods. It's important he keeps a good relationship with his fans, thank god Niall tweets for him because he admittedly isn't a man of many words. 

"Anyway, more pressing matters. We need our house back," Niall sits Julius on Zayn's desk. The baby is in no rush to start crawling yet, /thank god/, but he does scoot himself to daddy, laughing happily when daddy pulls a silly face at him. 

"I know it's been longer than I promised but they're finishing the top floor of his house then the decorators going to do her thing, then he'll move out. Two more weeks, tops." Zayn promises. It may actually be three to four more weeks, but he'll deal with that when the next two weeks are up. "We should hire his decorator for our house when she's done, I hate the drapes you picked out." 

"I don't even know what drapes are," she rolls her eyes. "You know what he did, babe? I had Margaret make fried chicken tacos so I could eat them in the middle of the night, well when I went down there, while I was feeding him, too," Niall nods at Julius, who giggles at mummy's attention. "He was eating them. All of them, Zayn. All of my chicken tacos." 

The thing is, their fridge and cabinets are always stocked with any kind of food one could think of thanks to Niall's pregnancy cravings and Zayn's marijuana cravings. Meaning Shahid could have literally eaten anything else. 

"Well did you tell him not to eat them?" Zayn makes a point. He loves his wife to death but he's sick of the nitpicking when it comes to Shahid.

"No. And I shouldn't have to! This is why I'm saying we need our house back. I'm almost tempted to take Margaret and stay at Harry's. You can have Tanya, I can cook better than her." 

Harry and Louis took their holiday, seven months late and two months long. Both of their kids birthdays are within that time, so Mickey's will be spent at Disney world and Axle's at Disney land. They're having a blast according to the videos Harry sends her every night. 

"Maybe we should send Shahid there instead." Zayn jokes. 

Niall doesn't take it as a joke. "Oh my god you're brilliant!" 

"I'm joking. We can't do that." Zayn rolls his eyes. 

Once again, he loves his wife to death but he'd like to get some work done today. With Louis gone he's got five thousand contracts to review by himself before the end of the season. Unfortunately he's going to have to fire a few people (also usually Louis' job) but he'll also be able to hire twice as many, also half Louis' job. Not to mention the orders he has to confirm for new equipment and furniture and whatever the fuck else his employees ordered for their offices. That's not even a quarter of his work load, and here he is listening to his wife bitch about chicken tacos. 

"I've got a key, they won't know. Tanya can tidy up before they come back. What kind of people have a Nanny instead of a maid, honestly." Niall shakes her head. 

"The kind of people who still go out, probably." Zayn pushes his glasses higher on his nose, attention focused on his computer. 

She scoffs at that, picking fruit from Zayn's salad with her fingers. "We go out all the time." 

They actually don't, they hardly even go to Louis' and Harry's anymore. 

Zayn gives her a look. 

"We don't have a babysitter!" She yells defensively. 

"I don't think it'd be a bad idea to start looking for a Nanny," he shrugs. 

"I'm not-"

Zayn cuts her off. "With the third baby coming you'll appreciate the help. I'd quite like to take you out without your little boyfriend interrupting everything I say." He tells her referring to Ivan. That boy is obsessed with his mummy. 

Niall's quiet for a moment, long enough for Zayn to terminate two contracts and send the employees an email for a meeting. 

"Nanny cams. I want a million pounds worth, per room." She negotiates. 

Zayn snorts. "That's excessive."

"They've caught crazy shit on Nanny cams, Zayn. I watch CNN." 

"Nanny cams, got it. As cute as you two are, I'm swamped babe," Zayn hands Julius to Niall. 

"I'm gonna go research Nanny... people. Harry's so lucky to have a sister." 

When Zayn glances at her, she's already sitting next to Ivan tapping away at his iPad while the boy drools on the sofa. Zayn's got several sisters, he knows she said it because she's an only child but, it's hard for him. He doesn't remember his mother, she died when he was young and he barely remembers his grandmother who took care of them until she died too. Zayn's father took them in when he was four, he thinks, but he didn't live with them. His sister's and his father's wife lived in a different home than Zayn, Zayn lived with his father's girlfriend until they got married too.

He doesn't know what happened to them, where they went or where his sister's went when they put him in foster care. He's tried to search for his sister's over the past few years but nothing's come up. He wouldn't know if it was them anyway. 

***

Zayn comes home from work late. Niall's already sleeping with Ivan spread out in the middle of the bed. Carefully, he climbs in next to Niall, who cuddles into him immediately. 

"I tried to call you, your phone's off." He comments. 

Niall nods against his shoulder. "My mum kept ringing." 

He doesn't say anything. 

"I think that means he's finally died."

Zayn kisses Niall's forehead, knowing bitter sweet emotions towards her father. She hates him, that's not a question. But part of her is sad, feels bad for not making up with him over the years when she's given her mother another chance. Eventually she'd like to feel relief that he's dead. 

It's just a shame she never let Zayn beat his ass before he died, but that's only Zayn's opinion. 

"Remember when Ivan was one, and we convinced him a kiwi was a dinosaur egg?" 

Niall snorts at the memory. Ivan was obsessed with Land Before Time movies. 

"What about it?" 

Zayn shrugs. "I just want you to think of happy memories before you fall back asleep." 

She smiles, kissing her husband's shoulder. "If he wasn't in the bed right now, I'd so blow you."

Shake shakes his fist in the air, growling. "Damn kid. I told you he's your boyfriend, he's even in my spot." 

Niall's laugh comes out as a hum. "He was crying for you, 's why he's in here." 

He lets out a sarcastic laugh. Ivan used to be really attached to Zayn when he was a baby, to the point where he'd cry until he fell asleep if Zayn left. After he started walking though, he became a mummy's boy. 

"I'm serious. He was crying 'I want my mommy', I said, 'I am your mum!' Then he cried 'I want my daddy!', broke my heart. He was over tired, eyes weren't even open." Niall yawns. 

Zayn doesn't know what to say, his heart swells at the information though. He rubs Niall's back softly. 

"I've been thinking," She yawns again. "About the Nanny thing. I'll look into an on call baby sitter, but no Nanny. I can't wait to have this baby, I was staring at JuJu and I just really love our kids. I don't want to miss anything they do, ever." 

Zayn nods, clearing his throat. "I um, I've been talking to Liam a bit. And his tour is almost up," Niall looks up at Zayn, curious where he's going with this. "We talked about me hiring him to do my job for a few months, once Louis gets back."

"That's... that's nice baby?"

"If it works out, the three of us will run BadBoy together, basically I'm taking about a year off when Louis gets back." 

Niall sits up, staring at him with wide eyes. "If you're joking I'll cry." 

He shakes his head. "I'm serious. If it works out, and he's happy being on our side of the music industry I'm going to make Liam my partner. Lou doesn't know yet, but he's becoming partner either way.

I don't want to miss anything either, I know you hate going to the office so much and when you're more... pregnant, it's going to be a bit harder." 

He's right, and he's Zayn, not Harry. So she lets him be right.

***

"What was your first thought when you saw me for the first time?" Niall asks, patting Julius' butt as he sleeps on her chest. He's been a very cranky baby today, every time she stops he cries in his sleep, the poor thing.

"Hot." Zayn answers immediately. Ivan is laying in between them with his head on Niall's lap and his feet on Zayn's. Naturally his fingers buried in his nostril.

Niall rolls her eyes. "No seriously,"

Zayn tilts his head, thinking. "Probably something along the lines of 'oh shit I hope her face is okay'."

Shahid snorts behind them.

They really need their house back.

"But your second thought was that I was hot?" Niall remembers the day they met perfectly, she's just been watching a lot of romantic comedies and well. Hormones.

"Even with the dirt on your face." Zayn confirms. 

Basically, what happened was, Niall was walking home from school, minding her own business, when a football came flying at her face. Hit her right between her nose and mouth, and of course she fell on her ass. Had her eyes not been trained on the sky- damn sky scrapers- she'd of seen it and been able to head butt it back. While she laid there, in the middle of the road pathetically, she swears she thought she died because suddenly there was an Angel- a quite sweaty Angel- staring her smack in the face. 

Then she realized he probably wasn't an Angel, because there was a cigarette hanging from his lip and he swearing and threatening someone off to the side. She later learned it was Louis he was threatening, because it was Louis who kicked the ball. The Angel apologized and introduced himself as Zayn, the rest is history. 

"Aww, babe," Niall coos at Zayn, making kissy faces because she can't reach him to kiss him proper. 

"And what did you think of me, when you first seen me Z?" Shahid smiles prettily at him, fluttering his lashes. 

It's Niall's turn to grimace.

"Oh man, I said 'Dat's goin' to be my bro!' And look at you! My bro," Zayn jokes, making his accent thicker. Shahid laughs, so does Zayn. Niall, not so much. 

Especially when Shahid makes kissy faces at Zayn as well. 

"I'm just teasin' Niall," Shahid laughs. 

"When are you going to get married? A girlfriend, something..." Niall asks sharply. She's been biting her tongue all day, no. Fuck that. She's been biting her tongue for a month. 

"When he verifies his email for Tinder, babe," Zayn smiles, tongue peeking between his teeth. 

"Oi, piss off ya dick head!" Shahid pushes himself out of Niall's rocking chair (she's ordering a new one as soon as he leaves) and head for the kitchen. 

"What if they all check no on him?" Niall asks Zayn seriously. At this point, she's quite desperate for him to leave. 

"I think you swipe on there, babe." Zayn shrugs, switching the channel. 

"We'll get our chair back sooner or later, bubs." She promises Julius with kisses to his little head. He whines in his sleep, so Niall just sighs and continues patting his butt until he's content. 

When Ivan wakes up from his nap he's an absolute brat. Niall should have known, the way he pushed her hand away from his face when she told him good morning. He looked straight at Zayn while he drew on the couch, then ran and hid under a kitchen chair to poop. After Niall fought to change his diaper (he kicked her every chance he got), he took to hitting things with his ninja turtles sword. 

Ivan found it hilarious to hit Shahid with it, and as much as Niall loved it, her child would /not/ act that way. Apparently Zayn felt the same way, because after the third time the little sword hit his friend in the stomach, Zayn snatched him up by his arms. 

"I'm gonna pop your ass if you don't knock this shit off," 

Niall gasped. "Zayn!" She stood behind him, Julius in one arm and holding a cup cake to bribe Ivan with in the other. 

"Do you want daddy to spank your butt?" Zayn asked Ivan, ignoring his wife. 

"Zayn, don't really spank him," she whispered, panicked. 

Ivan pouted, going limp as Zayn held him.in the air by his little biceps. 

"Do you want a whooping?" Zayn repeated more stern.

Ivan shook his head no. 

"Then you apologize to Mummy and Shahid, and give her a kiss for being mean." Zayn didn't put him down until Ivan nodded his head sadly, whispering "Okay."

"Sorry." Ivan told Shahid grumpily, returning the fist bump. 

"Sorry Mummy," Ivan whispered, kissing her leg. She carefully bent down, puckering her lips for a real kiss. 

"Can daddy have a kiss too?" Niall mock whispered to Ivan. He nodded and puckered his lips all the way until he got to Zayn. 

Zayn picked him up, kissing all over his sons face. "Are you done having a tantrum, or are you still feeling angry?" 

Ivan rested his cheek on his dad's shoulder, feeling ashamed for his behavior since daddy called him out. "I not angry dad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think some of you will like the ending of this chapter ;)

"I don't get it." Niall finally says, after moments of silence.

"What don't you get?" Zayn is... quite proud of this. He was a little rusty, so it's not the _best_  he's ever written... but it's pretty damn good.

"I'm already yours? So like, I don't get it. Is this a break up song?" Has she been Taylor Swifted?

Zayn shakes his head. "No, that part doesn't... it isn't about us _right now_. It's like, how I feel when you're mad at me, and that time we broke up for a few months, I guess." He shrugs. Leave it to Niall to listen to the beautiful song he's written and recorded with no turning back and think negatively of it.

"Play it again?" She suggests. Immediately Zayn's silky voice flows through room.

"You won't mind, if I'm not yours?"

His smiles small, it's a good song and he loves her a lot. There's no reason for her to be worried, she's so cute. "I'll always be yours, though."

"It's, it's really beautiful Z. Are you putting it out? ITunes, radio stations,"

"Don't know yet," It's been a while since his last album. He's only got this one song finished, a few others are in the works but still.

Niall nods. Zayn reaches over, putting his hand on her belly and gives her a kiss. Then another. And one more.

"Get your hand outta there," she chastises playfully, bringing his hand from between her legs back up to her belly.

He kisses her again, smiling against her lips. "Why?"

She raises her eyebrows, glancing at their sleeping babies.

"They're sleeping,"

"What if they wake up?"

He kisses her again, this time his hand travels up to her breast. "They won't,"

"I'd tell you to be fast, but we both know that's inevitable lately." She half jokes, palming him through his jeans. His stamina is shit these days, he used to be able to stay hard for hours.

Zayn snorts, it's her fault comes fast. He undoes his belt, lifting his hips a little to push his jeans down enough so he can pull his cock out. When he tugs at Niall's yoga pants she shakes her head, instead sinking down to her knees under his desk.

"Yessss," Zayn hisses. Niall strokes him a few times, getting his cock all the way hard before licking a fat stripe from the base to the tip. Precome is already blurting out, so she swirls her tongue around the head, moaning.

Mostly for show, of course she feels hot with the way Zayn's looking at her but a little more fruit wouldn't kill him.

She gets to it fast, slurping him down as far as she can with quick bobs of her head. When she looks up at him, he's already staring back, lip bitten between his teeth. His balls jump, so she sucks harder, massaging his sack with her fingers.

He gasps when he starts to come, so of course...

"Mummy," Ivan whines.

Niall jerks her head up quickly, hitting it on the desk hard. Zayn's still coming, all over her chin and neck, a single rope of come even managed to shoot up her nose.

"Dad where's my mummy?"

"I'm-" Niall wipes her nose with her palm, she'd bite Zayn if he didn't look so embarrassed, already handing her napkins from his lunch. "I'm right here baby, I'll be there in a second,"

Zayn fishes out a bottle of hand sanitizer, squirting it on a tissue to help her clean up.

"Mummy where are you?" Ivan whines. He can't see his mummy and he's getting nervous!

"One sec baby, hold on honey," she pushes herself up using Zayn's knees for leverage, staying in front of him so he can wipe off his cock and tuck it back in his pants.

"Mummy's gonna go wash her hands, okay? You can come with me,"

Ivan pouts, raising his arms to be picked up. "Walk, baby."

He throws himself back on the couch, crying without actual tears and kicking his legs. Julius whimpers on the other end of the sofa where he'd been napping in his boppy.

"Babe," Niall looks at Zayn. Then he gets up, picking up Julius to sooth him. "I'm going to the bathroom, you can either come with me and walk or you can stay here and cry." She gives Ivan his options.

The boy seemed to of skipped the terrible twos, instead blessing his parents with terrible threes.

Ivan sniffles, folding his arms over his chest as he stands next to her, ready to go.

***

_"Hello Niall, it's your mother... uh, Kathleen Horan. I'm just calling to let ya know, your father's passed. I know you won't come to the funeral, but it's next Sunday, just so you know. I miss you Dear, call me when you can."_

Niall listened to the voicemail four times before showing it to Zayn.

"Why'd she say her name like that?" Zayn frowns at the phone. Niall seems surprisingly alright for what was said in the message, she must of cried herself over it already.

"You know she's kind of slow." She shrugs, swiping a finger through Zayn's potatoes and sucking it off.

Zayn snorts but quickly composes himself. "Babe,"

Niall sighs. "Listen, Z. Family is important to you, so I'm sure you'll not only understand but probably be a little proud of me when I tell you, your friend needs to fuck off-"

Zayn pinches her thigh.

"Before next Monday because I've invited here. I already bought her plane ticket. She'll be here next Tuesday, until Sunday."

"That's- shit baby, are you. If that's what you want, yeah. Yeah, he'll be, uh, I'll get rid of him." He stutters, completely shocked. This seemed like something she would talk to him about before doing it, so the fact that she's already made the plans on her own says a lot.

"When I called her, Ivan thought I was calling you so she heard him asking where his dad's at and I told him I was talking to his grandmum, holy shit Z he thought I was on the phone with Harry's mum," Niall tells him, exasperated.

Ivan thinks both Harry and Louis' mum's are his grandma's, and nobody has ever actually corrected him so. Anne and Johannah don't mind at all, Anne even answers the boys face time calls. Ivan heard Axle calling them Mamma and Nanna, so naturally he called them that too. Johannah was a bit stand offish about it at first, not knowing how Niall would feel about it but after she seen Niall smiling fondly at her baby Louis' mother relaxed and, well. She's his Mamma.

"Well, he hasn't met her yet so. He's going to be confused," Zayn says dumbly.

"No shit." Niall rolls her eyes, once again having to pat Julius' butt for him to have a peaceful sleep. "If you're not alright with this I can put her in a hotel, I don't care either way."

He huffs, shaking his head. This could be a trick thing, where Niall wants Kathleen to stay in a hotel but doesn't want to be the one to say it so she asks Zayn to say it... And he would. If she asked him. Or. She could be genuinely asking, and truthfully not care where her mum stays... women are confusing. But Niall is not women, she's her own species, and if she were uncomfortable she wouldn't have offered her mum to stay in the first place so the answer is...

"She can stay, I don't care."

Niall nods, smiling a little before returning her attention to the television. Zayn feels like he's just solved some extremely challenging equation for geniuses. He feels smart.

***

When Niall was pregnant with Ivan, she had morning sickness for two weeks and it didn't return until a few days before she went into labour. She could eat practically anything she wanted (except bacon, which, whatever), her only real symptom was drowsiness, otherwise she felt completely fine. With Julius, her sickness lasted until the beginning of her third trimester. She was gassy and quite emotional, and her back ached a little towards the end but that too was an okay pregnancy.

So naturally her bad luck caught up to her, or some shit, because this time around she feels like shit _all the time._  She throws up a lot, she always feels hot and tired, even certain smells give her migraines... Niall's pretty sure she's had more migraines in these past few months than in her entire life. And recently, she's been feeling the absolute worst pressure in her lower abdomen. Julius' clinginess and Ivan's... mood swings don't help at all.

"Mummy!" Ivan jumps up and down with his arms raised, his head hitting her belly every time. He's having another one of his episodes where he demands to be picked up and carried around.

Niall closes her eyes, willing herself not to cry as she pats Julius' back, coaxing him to belch. "Baby mummy can't carry you right now." It feels like there are knives twirling around in her uterus.

"No mummy you pick me up now!" Ivan cries. His little face wet with tears, it breaks Niall's heart.

"Can we go take a nap with daddy? Please," is Zayn even taking a nap? Where the fuck is he? "Come on baby," Niall walks up the stairs slowly, giving Ivan time to catch up with her in case he's actually following her, she can't stop to be sure right now.

"I don't wanna walk!" The three year old cries again, crawling up the stairs behind her.

When she opens her bedroom door, Zayn's in the bed playing fucking PlayStation, with his headset on. It sounds like Louis' voice coming through the other end... fucking nerds. Zayn pauses the game when he hears Ivan's whining.

"Hold him for second please." She holds out Julius, who's already smiling at daddy.

Zayn grabs him and Niall makes it to their bathroom just in time to puke in the sink with the door open. Resting her head on the counter beside the sink she turns the water on, the sound or the smell or probably the fucking lights maybe? make her vomit again.

She hears Zayn tell Louis he's got to go, and she means to tell him it's fine, they can keep playing but she doesn't have the energy. Barely has the energy to hold herself up.

"Are you alright baby?" Zayn rubs her back, Julius babbles something excitedly. He just gets so excited around daddy, and mummy is there too so he's extra excited!

She groans in response.

"Mum," Ivan sniffles in the doorway. Niall groans again.

"Come on buddy, let's go get in bed and wait for mummy. We can watch a movie, okay?" Zayn puts both the boys in their bed, turning off his stupid PlayStation and switches the television to a cartoon for a moment.

A warm wet flannel washes Niall's face and neck, he hands her mouth wash with a small smile when she peeks her eye open.

"I feel like shit." Niall croaks before throwing back the Listerine.

"Do you need me to call the doctor? For a home visit?" Zayn suggests. If it were up to him there would be a doctor living in the mansion with them who stays out of sight until needed, just like the maids. Niall said that was unnecessary though, and just because they can afford things doesn't mean they need them.

She shakes her head, already stripping down to her panties and sliding her bra off. She has a tank top under shirt, hopefully she won't leak too much. "He already told me this is normal, said everything is normal unless I start bleeding or pass out."

Zayn makes a face at that, but keeps a hand on her back until she climbs into bed. Julius smiles shyly while Ivan pouts at her with his arms folded.

"Come here, honey." She lifts the covers in front of her while Zayn browses through the movie listings. Ivan pushes Julius a little on his way to cuddle in with his mum, but he must feel bad because he drags his little brother by the leg so he can cuddle in too.

"Did you know mummy is having another baby?" Niall whispers in Ivan's hair. He turns his head on her pillow to stare at her.

"Nuh uh," he shakes his head. The baby is already here... did mummy forget already?

"Mhm," Niall nods, taking his chubby little hand, kissing it before settling it on her small rounded belly. "In here,"

Ivan blinks at her, then looks at Zayn for confirmation. As if mummy would lie. Zayn smiles and nods, but Ivan still doesn't get it. He rolls his little brother on top of him, because Julius is too heavy for him to pick up. "My baby," Ivan tells them.

Zayn snorts. "He's trying to replace me, I knew it."

"There's a new one in here, another one."

"That's not baby mummy," Ivan shakes his head. That's just her tummy... Mummy is silly.

When Zayn sits down Julius starts to crawl, more on his hands and belly than hands and knees, towards him. Ivan pushes his butt forward with his foot to help him along the way, even though Julius ends up with his face smushed into the bed. He's a good sport though, so he lifts himself up and keeps trying.

"What lazy baby," Zayn comments, staring at his struggling son.

"He's got a lot of belly to support on those little arms, my breast milk is probably pure milkshake." Niall defends, eyes closed and ready to sleep.

When she wakes up the only light in the room is coming from the muted television, and she's alone. It's obviously passed ten or so, because the movie channel Zayn and the boys were watching is now playing soft porn. Honestly, what movie network plays Penguins of Madagascar during the day and Co-Ed Confidential hours later? Fucking HBO.

Niall uses the restroom and washes her face before searching for her boys. The nap did her good, she's still pretty sleepy but her stomach and head feel much better, and she's a little hungry. Both the boys rooms are empty, but she hears Ivan's bubbly laughter downstairs.

The kitchen is an absolute mess.

Ivan is an absolute mess times two.

"I making this one for Shit," Ivan says happily, frosting smeared across his cheek. Matted in his hair. Covering his arms and chest.

"Sha-hid, buddy." Zayn corrects softly. His area of the table is much cleaner, which is good because he's got Julius on his lap. The cute little baby is sucking his fingers as he watches his dad frost a cookie.

"And which one did you make for me?" Niall announces herself, sitting on an extra kitchen chair next Ivan.

The kitchen really is a disaster, she'll have to book Margaret and Tanya spa days in apology.

"This one!" Ivan picks up a green and yellow cookie randomly from the center of the table, his chubby little fingers all in the frosting.

Niall takes a bite anyways. "Very cool!" She wipes her fingers on Ivan's discarded shirt on the floor, grabbing Julius from Zayn's lap to give him kisses.

"They're up late," Niall comments to her husband, leaning over to kiss him too.

He shrugs. "We fell asleep a little after you did. I fed them dinner and decided to test out my baking skills, turns out I still got 'em,"

Harry's family owns a bakery, it was much smaller when Zayn and Louis worked there years ago. Anne and Harry did the baking, the boys did the cleaning and delivering.

And these are simple sugar cookies.

She indulges in him anyways because she's an awesome wife. "Did you make the icing, too?"

Even she could make icing, there's literally two ingredients. Three if you want colouring.

Zayn nods proudly. Her big, bad, tattoo covered business man who's name is on practically every album produced in England baked home made cookies to decorate with his kids. Niall's swooning.

"This is perfect," she says more to herself, Zayn raises an eyebrow. She sets Julius back on Zayn's lap and swipes his phone from under his thigh.

"Ivan, say cheese burgers,"

The three boys look at Niall, Ivan smiling so hard he almost looks angry, Zayn half smiling with his tongue between his teeth and Julius, sweet little Julius wide eyed with three fingers in his mouth.

"I'm gonna put this on insta, babe," she tells Zayn, sitting back down.

"You sure?" He doesn't seem so concerned, this is a huge deal for Niall and Zayn is just relaxed.

"I mean, there's no reason not to anymore. I think this is a good first picture to show to the world," She logs out of Zayn's instagram, already knowing he'll bitch in a week or so because he forgot his password. Whatever, this picture is going on her account first. She knows his password anyway, he's so easy to hack. Predictable fuck.

"Five seconds ago, already at fifty thousand likes." Niall laughs, pinching Julius' cheek when he laughs too. He's so chubby and cute. Niall imagines her next baby will look just like him except she'll be able to put its hair in piggy tails without Zayn yelling at her. Hopefully.

"Mummy I'm," Ivan whines. He whines when he's sleepy, by the look on his determined little face as he rubs his eyes he's definitely going to fight going sleep any time soon. "I'm making Shit a cookie to give for him,"

Niall holds in her laugh. "Is that so?"

"Sha-hid, Ivan." Zayn corrects quietly, for probably not the second or even tenth time tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *runs away laughing*

Niall still felt tired when Zayn got up for work, and miraculously both boys were still sound asleep so Zayn kissed her forehead and told her to go back to sleep. She sent him a text when Julius woke her up again, asking how his day is and if she should come in a little later, he said he'd be home early so she didn't bother. Ivan had a bit of a cold and the syrup Niall gave him made him drowsy so he's been laying in mummy and daddy's bed watching his shows between naps, which meant Niall had to stay downstairs with Julius so he didn't get sick too. Apparently Shahid thought today would be a good day to not go in to the office with Zayn either, instead lurking around while Niall kept herself busy. She really wants him gone.

Around lunch time, Niall was just finishing a salad (minus lettuce... okay it was just a bowl of chicken), watching television while Julius bounced happily in his bouncer when she got a text from Zayn. He asked if Shahid was home, ordered her to have the kids upstairs and that he'd be home in fifteen. Naturally, she thought it was a sex thing, so the second Julius rubbed his eyes she swooped him up for a feeding in the nursery. She made it to the bottom of the stairs just when Zayn was walking into the living room.

"Hi honey,"

Zayn ignores her, walking straight to his friend. Rude.

"Hey," Zayn stopps right in front of Shahid, holding his hand out to help him up. Shahid accepts, without another word Zayn socks him in his jaw, making him fall backwards into the chair.

"What the fuck?" Shahid holds his face, staring up at Zayn in angry confusion.

Niall stays frozen on the stairs, bug eyed and bewildered. Should she stop this? She should... probably. But she doesn't want to, is the thing.

"Stand up," Zayn's voice was low and angry.

Hesitantly Shahid slides forward, pushing himself up. This time Zayn's fist collides with his eye, making him fall again.

"What's your fucking deal?" Shahid's shaking, so is Niall. For completely different reasons though.

Niall's only ever seen Zayn fight twice. Once when him and Louis were drunk and Louis was running his mouth to a fucking frat group at a pub, the second when Niall got a different boyfriend the only time she and Zayn ever broke up.

Zayn is a lot stronger than he looks when he's angry.

"You think you can fucking steal from me? In my house? Get up!"

"What?" Niall and Shahid say at the same time.

Yeah, she's probably not going to stop this.

She wonders vaguely if she should dig a hole in the backyard, like some Soprano's shit.

Zayn pulls Shahid up by the collar of his shirt, Niall frowns when his belly hangs out of the bottom.

"Five hundred thousand!" Zayn yells, punching the man again, pulling him up with the grip on his top before he falls again.

Shahid pushes Zayn's shoulders back, Zayn hits him in the jaw and let's him fall, kicking him in his leg.

If he's talking about pounds... Five hundred thousand is nothing. Niall could probably come up with that if she cleaned out her old purses.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shahid yells, checking his eye for blood.

There's bruises already forming, nasty and purple. Niall should feel ashamed for aroused she is right now. She's going to suck Zayn's cock so good when he calms down, maybe before he calms down.

She can't wait to tell Harry and Louis about this. There's so much she wants right now, this is all so great!

"I'm not a fucking moron! I watched you, on the fucking cameras," Zayn spits, this time slapping Shahid.

Like a bitch. Very nice.

"I never stole shit from you!" Shahid denies, earning him another slap.

Zayn wraps his hand around Shahid's neck, leaning close to his face. Shahid does nothing to defend himself, Niall has to strain to hear Zayn's low voice say, "Tell me you didn't go into my office and steal from me."

Shaking his head as much as he can, he starts to say "I didn't-" when Zayn's fingers curl tighter around his throat.

Niall wonders if Tanya will question her if she orders her to dig the hole in the yard instead.

"You fucking snake!" Zayn knees him in his stomach, not letting up on his grip around his neck. "I let you live in my house, with my family, and you fucking stole from me!"

Shahid's hands grab at Zayn's wrist, trying to pull him away as he gasps.

Even if Tanya digs the hole, they'll still have to drag him out there. That's a lot of weight, plus Niall decides having a ghost who refers to himself as naughty boy haunt her house is not worth it. No matter how much he deserves death.

"Babe. Baby. Zee," Niall doesn't so much rush to pull Zayn off, it's more of a leisurely stroll. Niall "Baby stop, he can't breathe Z you have to stop,"

Zayn pulls back roughly enough that Niall stumbles when he does, slapping the thief on his mouth while he gasps for air. There's spit on the corners of his mouth, it makes Niall want to throw up.

"Get the fuck outta my house," Zayn points towards the door. "Get your shit and get the fuck out. Take the shit you stole too, cause that's the last you'll ever get from me."

If Zayn weren't so angry, Niall would probably pee herself from laughing at the look on Shahid's face as he slowly gets up, expecting Zayn to hit him again. When he doesn't, Shahid runs up the stairs taking two at a time.

Niall rubs Zayn's back, his skin is burning. "You okay, baby?"

He shakes his head, taking a seat where Shahid was sitting. "I'm mad."

Niall leans on him as she gets to her knees so she can see his face without having to bend. It's a perfect position to suck his cock in, and she'd quite like to, but. First things first.

"What made you decide to look at the cameras?" She asks softly. She really hopes he missed the part where she dropped her pizza on the stairs and ate it anyway. And that time she um, had an _accident_  in the kitchen. That'd be really embarrassing.

"I always look at the cameras. I haven't in a while but I always do."

She understands. He may have had them installed after one of their fights a few years ago, but the cameras aren't just to watch her. They aren't trying to have a Paris Hilton/Chris Brown situation, where people sneak in and make themselves at home.

He probably won't bring up the pizza thing until they're around people, dick.

"When did he go in your office? Has he been in our room?"

The noise he makes is a cross between a huff and a growl. He shakes his head. "He's been in my office more than once. After I noticed it last week I hid money in between files. This morning it was gone. All of it."

Niall rests her head on his arm, staring up at him.

"I pulled his album from iTunes this morning, radio stations are banned from playing it too."

It's obvious Zayn is still mad, but now that he's calmed down she knows he's hurt. It's not about the money, he probably wouldn't of even blinked if Shahid _asked_  for it. Instead he took it, and Zayn's hurt. Betrayed.

"Don't feel bad, he bit the hand that fed him. Literally," Niall pointedly doesn't mention the chicken tacos. But Zayn should get it anyway.

Zayn snorts, but he doesn't smile. That just won't do.

"You look really sexy right now." She whispers. Zayn looks her in the eyes, expression fond despite how _angry_  he still is.

So she continues. "You always look sexy, but baby _that_ ," Niall scratches her nails through the stubble on his cheek. "Oh my god, it reminded me how in charge you are, my big boss man,"

Zayn looks at her lips, then back at her eyes. "He was family,"

Shaking her head, she runs her hands up his thighs. "No baby, he wasn't. He was a leech and you finally seen it for yourself, and you did something about it, baby I'm so proud of you. Everyday I'm so proud of you, always."

"He made me look like a fool,"

"He made himself look like a fool, he took your kindness for weakness and threw away what could of been a really great friendship. You're an amazing person and he fucked it up, he's the fool." She tells him honestly. Niall means every word of it, Zayn is always so laid back and nonchalant about everything. It makes her so fucking proud when he stands up for himself.

She's probably just paranoid, but.

"Come on," she pushes herself up using his legs, holding out a hand for him to take. "Ivan's in our bed, I'm gunna go check on JuJu."

Zayn follows, holding her hand as they walk up the stairs. Niall doesn't have to say it for him to know she feels uneasy about Shahid being up there alone with the babies now that he's been cut off.

Julius is awake, but like the perfect little Angel baby he is he's playing with the soft toys in his crib to occupy himself. He smiles shyly when he sees Niall, offering her his clothed book of animals, so she picks him up and kisses him. She takes a detour on their way to the master bedroom though so she can peek into the room Shahid claimed. The door is closed but she can hear him talking through it, and well. It's her house after all, so she opens the door, not quietly.

With a phone pressed to his ear her turns to look at Niall, who just raises an eyebrow at him while Julius babbles on her hip.

There's no suit case on the bed, clothes everywhere and the room smells like sweaty feet and dirty belly button. She makes a mental note to call someone to rip up the current flooring and replace it, probably paint the walls too.

"What?" Shahid has the nerve to say when Niall's stare doesn't falter.

"You were told to leave, in case that wasn't clear."

He tosses his phone on the messy bed. "And go where, exactly? My construction isn't done."

Is this guy serious. "Dude, you're like forty, and you stole half a million that Zayn is graciously letting you keep, so. Figure it out." Niall rolls her eyes, leaving the door open as she walks away. Thieves don't get privacy in the Malik house.

"I think we may have to call the police," Niall suggests when she walks in their room.

Zayn's laying on the bed next to Ivan, stroking his chubby face gently as the boy sleeps. So cute.

He doesn't bother asking why. "We can't, I assaulted him."

Niall makes quick work of changing Julius' nappy, because he doesn't like it and his cries will wake up Ivan. He's been down for an hour, but it's surprisingly full. She changes Ivan's too, because he's had a lot of juice since this morning.

"Well he's acting helpless, he literally asked me where he's supposed to go." She shakes her head.

"To the welfare office, I hope you told him." Zayn snorts at his own joke. Good, he's in a better mood, good. "Look, he'll leave. I don't wanna worry about that right now, just wanna kiss you and spend time with my boys."

Niall holds Julius up so he can bounce on the mattress. He's a very bouncy happy baby. "Is he still hot? He was burning up but he should of slept it off by now,"

Zayn rubs Ivan's back. This boy is always naked, thank god he leaves his nappy on since he wants nothing to do with the toilets. The flushing sound scares him. "Bit warm,"

Nodding, Niall puts Julius back on her hip, going to their bathroom to get a cool damp flannel, placing it across Ivan's back.

"Now for the kisses."

***

Shahid didn't leave until hours later, and when he did he made sure he was an absolute bitch about it, slamming doors, stomping around. He left the front door wide open knowing Ivan would run out there, luckily Zayn caught him before he left the porch though.

After the babies went to sleep for the night Niall wanted to soak in the tub with Zayn, but Zayn wanted to play video games so she settled for them skyping although they were less than twenty feet apart, if they spoke loud enough they could hear each other. But. She wanted to see his face, alright.

And she only took six screenshots of Zayn with his tongue out, concentrated on the game. So.

"One of these days I'm going to cut the chords to that thing." Niall warns, sitting next to Zayn. She put his robe on when she got out of the bath, his is cotton and warm and smells kind of like smoke because he doesn't ask the maids to wash it.

"Oh no, Niall." Zayn mocks terror.

Niall presses as many buttons as she can on his controller before he pulled it away.

"Are you almost done?" She pouts. "Pay attention to me."

"Gotham city needs me," Zayn's tongue pokes out the corner of his mouth, eyes squinting in concentration.

"Oh my god Zayn so do I." Niall complains. "I've been horny for like, five hundred hours and all you care about is being a nerd."

"It's Batman to you. You just want me for my body-"

"Cock." Niall corrects.

"-not very feminist of you," Zayn half jokes. Niall's seen his YouTube history, Zayn watches those feminist rants and rallies more than he'll admit. He's a big supporter of the He For She movements too, Niall doesn't get it.

And it pisses her off when he jokes about it when she's trying fuck. "Okay, enjoy your fucking game. I'll take care of myself. Again."

Zayn doesn't even flinch when she slams her bedside drawer closed. She takes a moment to open the robe and get comfortable, Zayn shifts a little when he hears the vibrator click on. He isn't looking at her though, so she makes a show of gasping when the tip brushes over her clit, sighing long and content when Mamba slides smoothly into her hole.

It's not as long as Zayn's, or as fat, because Zayn's body is obviously blessed, but Niall can pretend.

It's not hard, when she's closes her eyes. She's seen him between her legs enough to picture it vividly, the way his abs clench when his hips slam into hers, the way his hands squeeze her thighs.

Niall let's out a shaky moan, her back arching off of the mattress.

"Alright," Zayn says, rolling over to climb between her legs. Niall stops him with her foot in his face.

"Kinda busy here," she works her wrist faster. Zayn's fingers wrap around her calves, digging in. That only spurs her on.

"Lemme help," he pulls her towards him a little, but she puts her foot on his chest and continues to thrust the toy in and out, orgasm bubbling.

"Zayn," Niall whimpers when she comes, Zayn whimpers for other reasons.

She takes the toy out, twirling it, all slick with her as she curls her finger for Zayn to come to her. He tries to kiss her, but she holds Mamba to his lips instead. "Lick."

He licks tentatively at first, Niall staring at him unimpressed until he takes a big, long lick, his tongue sweeping up her release. Niall hums, pleased.

"I could go for a snack," she tells him.

Zayn grins. "Oh yeah?" Standing on his knees he yanks his shirt over his head, Niall quickly gets off the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll get it while you sort yourself out." She taps the crotch of his jeans, smacking a kiss to his cheek on her way out.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathleen staying at their house was everything Zayn knew it would be. Awkward, uncomfortable, extremely emotional, but a little nice, if he was honest. 

She's not one for the internet, Niall's mum. The woman doesn't even have cable for fucks sake, so she was a little misty eyed and surprised to meet Julius. She's nice enough though, very reserved and polite, except for the second night when she'd had two bottles of wine and countless cigarettes. 

"I can't have any mum," Niall laughed, shielding her glass when Kathleen tried to pour wine in it. 

"Oh, one glass won't hurt your milk." Her mother insisted.

"I'm pregnant," she rubbed her swollen belly for emphasism. 

Kathleen tilted her head, probably trying to remember if she'd imagined Julius or not. "You've already had him, silly girl!" She leaned on the table, looking at Zayn while she laughed like he was supposed to laugh too. 

He smiled to be polite. 

"No, mum, I'm pregnant again. Four months along," Niall told her sheepishly.

Kathleen made an o shape with her mouth, then twisting it to a pitying look. "That's not good for your weight, dear." She shook her head, patting Niall's arm. 

Zayn thought back to their previous pregnancies, Niall's never gained more than thirty pounds with each kid. Not that it mattered, Zayn would still think she's beautiful even if she gained five hundred pounds, so long as she's happy. 

Her fast metabolism will probably never allow that, so. 

"I'm not too worried about it," Niall shook her head. Zayn put his hand on her thigh, offering comfort. A simple 'congratulations' probably wouldn't have been so hard, but Zayn bites his tongue, swallowing the rest of his wine along with every word he wishes he could say to this woman. 

Kathleen tutted at that. "It's important to stay fit, men like fit women. Especially your father," 

Niall shuddered, and before Zayn knew it he stood up so abruptly his chair nearly topples over. He collected himself by time both women look at him. 

"Excuse me, I've got to use the bathroom." Zayn mumbled, dropping a kiss to Niall's head. 

He avoided Kathleen the rest of the night. 

The second time brought up Niall's father was a day later. They'd all been watching a movie in the living room, Julius jumping happily in his hopper while Ivan napped on the floor. Niall got a bunch of pictures through text from Harry, who was now in whatever Disney California offers. 

"My girls," Niall cooed, tilting her phone so Zayn could see. 

Harry and Mickey wore matching Minnie mouse dresses, ears and all and honestly best of luck to Harry, who's eight months pregnant. There were a few pictures of Axle and Louis with Peter Pan, Niall and Zayn laughed at Louis' expression. It wasn't hard to tell he was cross, or that he was clearly cross because Peter was taller than him. 

"You've got daughters too?" Kathleen gasped. 

"Huh? Oh," Niall shook her head laughing, holding the phone so Kathleen could see the pictures. "My girlfriend took our niece and nephew to Disney for their birthdays, Axle's was last week Mickey's is tomorrow." 

"Mickey? As in Mickey Mouse? Oh, that's cute." Kathleen giggled. 

"Actually it's Mickey like Mick Jagger," Zayn said, shrugging a little. 

Kathleen hummed. "You've got a nephew y'know, Greg had a boy two years ago."

Niall focused on her phone, though her voice was stern. "He's not my brother, I've no relation to that baby." 

Her mother let out a huff. It was obvious she was trying to use her motherly voice, as if she still held authority over Niall. "He's got nothing to do with whatever you're upset about, Niall." 

Nobody said anything after that.

They smoked a blunt that night before bed. Niall wasn't proud, but she figured a little THC was probably better for the baby than her staying up all night angry crying herself into a panic attack. 

***

Kathleen eyed Tanya as she served everyone dinner. The Horan's aren't exactly poor, but it's safe to say they'd be the ones serving instead of being served. It was strange. 

"I'm having that?" Ivan asked, sitting up on his knees on his chair, pointing to a piece of chicken on Zayn's plate. 

"Of course you'd want daddy's chicken after we give you the pizza you demanded." Niall comments while Zayn cuts a few pieces to put on Ivan's plate. 

"Oh, i almost forgot!" Niall says, excited. "A certain someone at this table is turning four next month,"

"Is it me?" Ivan whispers to Zayn. 

"And we'd like to know if you'd be able to make it to his party?" She asks her mum. "His birthday is on the sixth, so we're not having his actual party till the ninth. But you're more than welcome to come either day, or both. We usually do cake with just us,"

"I having cake daddy?" Ivan whispers again. 

"We'd like you to be there though, if you could."

Kathleen sucks her lips in, scooting her food around with her fork. "I'll have to get back to you, I don't know if I can take off work."

Niall gives Zayn a look, the 'we're going to talk later' look. "Of course." 

"Mummy I'm," Ivan glances at Kathleen, pouting down at the table. He's still very shy around new people, and he's so confused because this lady looks like mummy and sounds like mummy but that's not mummy. 

"You're what, baby?" Niall coaxes. Julius sucks his fingers, blowing spit bubbles on her lap. 

He has a highchair but he doesn't like to be in it when he's not hungry. 

Ivan glares at the table, blinking frustrated because that lady keeps looking at him. Zayn rubs his back, trying to comfort him to say what he was going to say, understanding completely about Ivan's shyness. He probably gets it from him. 

"I'm like daddy," the boy whispers, curling a finger around a piece of chicken to shove in his mouth, Zayn smiling at him fond.

He could mean he's like daddy for many reasons. Maybe because he's finally wearing clothes and his shirt is the same color as Zayn's, or possibly because his hair is styled in a Mohawk like Zayn's. Niall's pretty sure it's because they're both eating chicken though. 

"You are just like daddy!" Niall cheers, both babies smile excited and shy. "Except you're going to stay a baby forever, right?"

Kathleen watches the interaction, noticing Zayn doesn't say much because he doesn't need to. Niall's talkative and chipper enough for the both of them, though Zayn's presence doesn't go unnoticed. He's clearly as much influence as Niall. It's beautiful.

Ivan nods his head, smiling with his tiny little teeth on display. "I'm four."

Niall mock gasps, Julius' eyes go wide. "No! That's a big boy age, you're just a baby!" 

Ivan giggles, making everyone smile at the adorable little sound. 

"I don't know mummy," Kathleen teases. "He looks like a big boy to me." She smiles at Ivan, who shyly smiles at his plate. 

"Big boys don't pick their nose," Zayn pokes Ivan in his belly. 

"See grandmum, there's no way he's a big boy. He always picks his boogers!" 

Ivan busts into laughter at the word boogers, Julius too. 

***

"Do you think we'd still be together if none of this ever happened?" Niall asks curiously, lotioning herself. 

"The money?" Zayn wonders, tapping away on his iPad. 

Niall hums. "If I was still working fast food and you were still selling, would we be together?" 

He considers it, and no. They absolutely wouldn't be together. "No, we absolutely wouldn't."

"Why?"

Zayn licks his lips, tapping something on the tablet before setting it aside. "I'd probably be dead, if we're honest." Niall frowns, because it's not wrong. "And you'd despise me for working half as hard as you and making twice as much, which still wasn't enough."

They've gone to bed hungry in some pretty dodgy places, usually without an actual bed. 

"We probably wouldn't of had Ivan, definitely no JuJu either." Zayn tells her honestly. "And you probably would run back to /Neil/ every time we fought too,"

Niall snorts. Neil was... something else. He was easy going and funny enough, but he was crude and inappropriate. Which is why Zayn beat him up. At a house party. In the suburbs. 

"Yeah well, that ship obviously sailed. Thanks." She says it sarcastically, but in all honesty she means it. 

"Won you back, didn't I?" Zayn smiles. 

No. That's not, no. Just. No. 

"No! I mean, yes I went home with you but not because you beat up my boyfriend." Niall scoffs. Why do boys think beating people up is the way to a girls heart? "I went home with you /despite/ that."

It's Zayn's turn to scoff. "You get turned on by watching people fight, don't give me that shit."   
They had sex three times that night, and all day the next day. He remembers because he had to steal condoms so he'd have enough to get Niall food. Also the sex was really good. 

They broke up for a month, and only fucked once during that month. Of course the make-up sex was really good. 

Niall giggles, Zayn knows her too well. "Yeah but, still. It was embarrassing."

It started because Neil kept lifting Niall's dress to grope her bum, despite her continuous efforts to move his hands and Zayn was just drunk and sad enough to do something about it. After the first push Neil kept yelling 'you can have her, I don't care!' in front of everyone, it was really humiliating. 

"Fuck that guy. I'd beat him up again if I ever saw him." Zayn decides. Niall squirms. 

Now's not the time for that, though. "Anyway, before I forget. I think we should give my mum some money." 

Zayn hesitates, because he's learned from experience how greedy people can be when it comes to money. "How much?" Not that it matters to his bank account, but. 

"Couple thousand? Maybe talk to her about buying her house so she doesn't have to waste money on rent? I don't know, but her income just split in half with /him/ dying, she's not going to be able to do it alone." 

Zayn rubs his chin, nodding. "That's reasonable."

Niall hums, rolling to her side so their faces are close. "It's not like I'm just going to move her in or anything, that'd be very unfair to you." She mocks. 

That wound is still fresh though, and not ready to be joked about. So Zayn does the only reasonable thing he can think of. He bites Niall's nose. 

***

Kathleen ends up leaving a day early, fat check from the Malik's tucked in her new Prada bag Niall bought her on their shopping trip. Louis and Harry came back from their vacation later the same night. Apparently Mickey was exhausted from being one and not sleeping a wink on the plane ride home, but Axle wasn't so he spent the night with Ivan so Harry and Louis could unwind. 

"I turned six!" Axle hops in front of Zayn, reminding him for the millionth time. 

Ivan looked at his cousin and started jumping too. "I'm four!" He tells Axle. 

"You're both babies, stop that." Niall scolds, feeding Julius in her new rocking chair. 

"I turned six too!" Zayn jokes, making a shocked face. Axle copied it, and eventually Ivan did too. 

"I wanna be six too daddy," Ivan whines in Zayn's face. "Pleeeeease!" 

"If you're six too than who's going to be four?"

"I'm four!" Ivan decides. 

"And Mickey is one," Axle tells Zayn. Niall is chopped liver. "And look!" He opens his mouth wide, displaying two missing teeth and one already growing in a different spot. 

Zayn's already patting his pockets for his wallet. "Who punched you?" He shuffles through a few bills, splitting them so Axle has the bigger ones and Ivan has the fifties and twenties. He won't know the difference anyway, but Axle will. He is Louis' son after all. 

Axle grins, putting his money in his Velcro Burberry wallet. Ivan frowns when be doesn't have a place to put his (because he's naked, save for the usual nappy) so Zayn takes his license and credit cards out of the folds and gives him his wallet. 

"I hope you boys plan to buy me something with all that cash you've collected," Niall teases.

"I did Nee Nee!" Axle runs to his backpack, it's only on the other sofa but Ivan follows too. In case he misses something. He pulls out a crumpled plastic Disney bag, his tongue wiggles out like he's debating throwing it at her, but instead throws it to her side. Probably so he didn't get in trouble for hitting Julius. 

It's a white tank top that's way too big, it's got a dwarf on it that's saying 'I'm already grumpy don't make me grumpier'. 

"Who picked this out?" She asks him, tossing it at Zayn, who immediately laughs when he reads it. 

"My dad." 

Oh. So it was probably meant for Harry then. 

"I love it, honey. Come give me a big kiss, I've missed you!" 

Axle tries to hide his smile as he shuffles to her slowly, puckering his lips. Ivan must feel jealous, because he pulls off Zayn's watch (with Zayn's help) and runs it to Niall. 

"I got this mummy!" He thrusts the watch in her face. 

"Oh my goodness, I love it!" 

Zayn tries to be annoyed, but Niall's fond expression paired with Ivan and Axle's proud ones, and the way Julius is snoring though all of it. It's impossible not to smile. 

***

"If you put this cheese on your dick," Niall pauses to shove another piece of pretzel in her mouth, lips smacking in a way that shouldn't be so cute. "I'll suck it right now."

Niall looks a little ridiculous. Her hair, which is in Miley Cyrus pigtail buns are frizzy, ones hanging to the side and she's got marshmallow fluff smeared across her forehead. But it's four in the morning, and she's in her silky pajamas all soft and cute. 

Zayn makes a face at her plate of carrots standing in peanut butter with little m&ms scattered around them. "Maybe some other time." He's not totally against food play, but probably not with cheese. Ever. 

She shrugs, taking a drink of the pickle juice through a straw. "It's gunna suck throwing this up later," she scoops the rest of the pretzel cheese into her bowl of mashed potatoes. "Such a waste." 

Zayn originally came down here to get her a few fruit snacks. On his way up she was coming down, because she decided she was more hungry than she thought. After thirty minutes of her handing him things from the fridge to heat up, here they are. He's tired, but he's also kind of fascinated. Like, it's like he's watching fear factor, except Niall's not afraid. He kind of is. 

Niall throws her garlic bread back on the table after one bite, and Zayn thinks she's finally going to puke but instead her lip quivers. 

"What's-" 

"This isn't what I want," Niall says quietly, like she's talking about something more dramatic than food.

She isn't though, one track mind, pregnant and what not.

"Blueberry scones!" She sobs, covering her face with her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Niall was prepared for this. Although she was minor reluctant to drop Ivan and Julius at Harry's for the night, she was prepared. The over due spa trip for Tanya and Margaret finally came to use, making her look like a caring employer all while getting them out of the house for the night. Prepared, she was determined and prepared.

Zayn was quite stubborn though, as expected.

"I don't need it!" He'd whined.

"I need more than a fifteen minute fuck once or twice a week!"

And that was pretty much all it took for Zayn to agree, but not with out a scowl.

***

"Isn't this nice?" Niall laid her head on Zayn's shoulder after reaching for another slice of pizza from the box in the middle of the bed.

An over priced porno played at regular volume on their television.

Zayn looked at her, raising his eyebrows. He was... impressed. Niall had _really_  thought everything through, though it was a bit silly to be laying in their bed when the entire house is empty. They've got all night though.

"Peachy, babe." Zayn kisses the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her back for a proper cuddle. "So... when do I take it?"

His cheeks were a bit flushed, but it'd be for a different reason later so Niall didn't tease him about being so embarrassed. Lots of men need it.

She shrugs, smiling up at him. "It says it takes fifteen to thirty minutes to kick in so. Whenever you're ready, I suppose."

"Should we. Can we. Like, try it without it? At first,"

Niall hums. Today's not the day for cold feet. "Then you'll get tired and we'll fall asleep, one bloody orgasm a piece like we're old. Or ugly, or some shit."

That... was probably not the right thing to say. So quickly she adds, "I just want us to know we still got it, even if we need a little help. This night is us fucking... everywhere. I want it in the hallway, on the stairs, twice in the kitchen!"

Zayn snorts.

"I'm serious baby, but we don't have to if you don't want to," she said, suddenly insecure with her master plan. She didn't even consent Zayn first, she should have known. "Sex isn't everything. I like getting off with you, but. Just forget it."

Squeezing her shoulder Zayn laughs lightly, leaning his cheek on her head. "I like getting off with you too. It's just, I feel like I am getting old, maybe not ugly but old. Feel kind of like a loser, havin' a hot wife who's always ready to go and I can't get it up for her, 's embarrassing."

"Aww," Niall cooed at him. She felt sympathy for him, poor baby. "You're not a loser. In fact, you're going to swallow this and fuck me like a winner, then you're going to fuck me again and again because you're an over achiever." Zayn giggled at her. "My little show off."

Niall crawled to his lap, sitting on his thighs with her knees by his hips. Pulling the crumpled tissue from her bra, she shook the blue pill into Zayn's hand. Dubious, he set it slowly on his tongue and swallowed dry.

She squealed, bouncing a little as smashed her lips into his. It got filthy fast, their tongues licking into each other's mouths. Zayn squeezes Niall's ass, moaning at the feeling of the lace material over her smooth skin. Her belly is kind of too much in the way for them to grind properly, but this is nice too.

Niall slides back on Zayn's legs, ready to strip him down and get this party started.

"Uh," Zayn's staring at the crotch of her panties, and their new so that has to be a good uh.

"Mhm," she tugs at his briefs, trying to shimmy them down. Zayn moves her hands.

"Babe, you're-" he gestures to between her legs. "I think you're bleeding,"

"What?" Niall tries to push her neck out enough so she can look, convinced she probably sat in pizza or something. Zayn shakes his head at her, pushing her legs off of him so he can help her stand up, the front of his boxers already sporting a ridiculous tent.

She pulls the underwear down as soon as she gets in the bathroom, sure enough there's a red patch in the crotch of her white panties. Immediately feeling a little light headed, she wipes over her hole with tissue paper, feeling it soak with more blood.

"Oh my god," Niall breathes, panic rising in her chest. "Zayn!" She cries.

His face is etched with worry, he doesn't know in the slightest what the fuck he's supposed to do. "Is this, like. Does it hurt?"

Niall's panting and whining at the same time. Bleeding at this stage of pregnancy probably isn't normal, and she's always had a weak stomach when it comes to blood and guts.

"A little, I don't know!" She's shaking and she feels so hot right now.

"What do you mean a little? You just-" Zayn juts his thumb in the direction of their bed, then glances at his stiffy.

"I had cramps I thought it was gas Zayn I swear!" Niall cries. "I always have gas, I didn't know!"

"Okay, okay." Zayn does the only thing he can think to do. "Sit down, baby," he ignores her protests once she's seated on the toilet and runs to the room to call Harry. She's like, a pregnancy whisperer.

Harry talked to them calmly, promptly lulling Niall out of her pending panic attack. She said it's not normal to bleed that much, but it doesn't necessarily mean something is wrong and they should call their doctor just to safe. Zayn ignored his raging hard on and called her doctor for a home visit.

"Jesus Zen, but that thing away!" Niall swatted at his dick, running around the room to make sure nothing embarrassing or inappropriate would be seen the doctor.

Zayn squawked, because what the hell else could he do. "I'm not taking this shit ever again Niall!" His prick hurts, and it isn't due to soften for another four hours.

"We're probably never having sex ever again anyway." She muttered, shoving head through her nightgown. It has yellow and green stripes, Julius and Ivan have matching onesies. Niall pouts at the thought.

***

Doctor Higgins diagnosed her with something called Placenta Previa, said something about the placenta laying too low and being close to her cervical opening. He told them they were lucky to already have had children, that this didn't happen the first pregnancies because it's a possibility Niall will have to have a hysterectomy immediately after she gives birth, but they won't know until it happens.

He also said bleeding is common, and there may be complications when she delivers, which may be earlier than expected. It's all fifty fifty, he said. Told them he can't predict anything till it happens.

Zayn asked a few questions too, like why it happened now and if they could have done something to prevent it.

Doctor Higgins said placenta previa could happen randomly, but it's more common in women who've given birth before, and in women who are older or smoke. That's when Niall bursted into tears, feeling guilty. The only good news they received was that the baby wasn't hurt, and wouldn't be hurt, other than possibly being born early but that was still low risk.

***

"He's called Dex." Harry smiles sleepily at the baby boy in Niall's arms.

"Dex? Just Dex?" Niall asked softly. Louis was in the chair next to Harry's bed with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open, passed out. Luckily he wasn't snoring. "Cute."

"Mhm, 's like my dad. Des, but he's Dex, Dex Jay."

Niall sucked in her lips so she wouldn't laugh, this is her nephew after all. "He's perfect, Haz."

Harry nodded, closing her eyes with a fond smile on her face. "You're gonna be alright, ya'know."

Niall shifted the baby -Dex- higher on her chest. His little head lolled to the side, sucking on her shirt for a second before falling back asleep. "Hmm?"

"Know you're worried, love. You're gonna be okay, okay?"

"I know babe." Niall had to smile at her best friend. She'd just given birth not two hours ago and she's still trying to comfort Niall. The blonde felt lucky, to be blessed with such great friends. _Family_.

Niall took some time to bond with her newest nephew, Dex (what a name), while Harry and Louis slept. She was just telling the little bald headed baby how much she plans to spoil him, uncle Zayn does too, when Gemma peaked her head in. She smiled when she seen Niall, and put her finger over her lips telling Mickey and Axle to stay quiet.

"Hi honey," she whispered to Mickey when the little girl (who's walking now! Niall could positively die!) put her hand on Niall's thigh to peer at the baby.

"Brover?"

Niall nodded, noticing Axle clinging to Gemma's side. He's still having trouble accepting that there's /another/ baby, as if Mickey wasn't enough.

"You wanna hold him?" Niall scooted back in her chair, helping Mickey climb up so she could see her brother.

"Come on, Ax. I'm sure he wants to see his big brother, too." Gemma softly persuaded the boy, who's been uncharacteristically quiet. Usually he's like his dad, only quiet when he's sleeping or doing something he shouldn't.

"Ax!" Louis croaked, his smile drowsy. Axle glanced at Mickey and Dex, then snatched his hand from Gemma's to run to his dad.

Gemma watches her niece pet her newest nephew similar to the way one would a cat, smiling fondly over Niall's shoulder. "I'd offer to give him to you, but you're obviously going to be around him a lot more than me, so." Niall shrugs, not caring that's she's selfishly hogging Dex the first time his aunt meets him.

"It's fine." Harry's sister shrugs. "Zayn is in the hallway, Ivan seems a little moody,"

The blonde nods while Louis watches Axle play a game on his phone. "He's such a spoiled little shit." Niall's nothing but fond when she speaks of her babies.

"Wonder who's fault that is." Harry grumbles, keeping her eyes closed. There's a faint smile on her face though.

That's the thing about Harry, she loves all of her family so much that doesn't even ask for a private moment with just her children and husband. If it were up to her, her and Louis' parents would be here, all of Louis' sisters and even Liam, because somewhere along the way Liam became family too.

"Annie Hazzu's," Niall teases. That's what Ivan used to call Harry, he's slowly progressed to 'Ann Harrrry', lots of emphasis on the 'arr' sound.

"Don't forget 'WooWee'," Louis adds. "Why is Haz aunt Harry and I'm just Louis?" He sends Niall a glare like she's personally responsible for this.

"Take that up with your nephew," she shrugs. On cue, Ivan pushes open the door and runs straight for Niall, Zayn and Julius following him.

"Mummy," Ivan whines, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he tries to climb on Niall's lap. There's no room, between her belly and Mickey and Dex.

"Hi baby, _Uncle_  Louis has a secret to tell you," Ivan pouts and stomps over to Louis with his arms folded. When Dex's lip quivers, Mickey draws her hand away from him and clutches it to her chest, wide blue eyes staring at Niall as the baby let's out small cries. "It's okay," she kisses the little girls forehead.

Gemma passes Dex to Harry, and Zayn quickly wraps up whatever he was saying to her with a kiss to her forehead, scurrying away before he sees... something.

Everybody who has ever met Harry quickly learned she is not shy when it comes to nursing.

Zayn kisses Niall's lips, kneeling beside her chair while Julius bounces on her lap. The hospital room isn't exactly small, but it's quite crowded.

"There's a whole list of things Ivan's waiting to tell you," Niall raises an eyebrow at her husband. "That's his new favorite thing, apparently. When he doesn't get his way, ' _I'm telling my mummy on you_ ',"

"Looks like Uncle Zaynie's gonna need a time out," Niall makes a face at Mickey, who glances at Zayn then smiles, showing all her little teeth in Niall's face.

"Tell Nee Nee no," Zayn shakes his head. With wide eyes Mickey copies him, her springy curls bouncing. God, Niall wants a girl so bad. They're keeping this babies sex a surprise, since it'll probably be her last baby. How bitter sweet. Actually- Niall's mostly just bitter. She'd quite like to have more of Zayn's perfect babies in the near future, or at least have the option to.

"Did you wanna hold the baby, or you almost ready to go?" Niall's been sitting in this chair for over an hour, she's hungry and tired and she really needs to pump. She's producing a lot of milk, because she's at the stage in pregnancy where you usually start to produce, plus she's already been feeding Julius so the milks just been. Flowing. Her boobs are bigger than they've ever been, which isn't fun for Zayn at all because he's not allowed to touch them.

"We can go. You've seen one baby you've seen them all." Zayn stands, stretching his arms over his head, his joints popping and cracking deliciously.

"How nice of you to say right before I birth your third child."

***

"Brilliant idea Zayn." Niall grumbles.

Ivan is currently throwing a temper tantrum on the kitchen floor completely starkers because he doesn't want to take a bath, even though he has food in his hair, and Julius is hungry but cries whenever Niall puts him down. At nine months old, the boy can't survive on just breast milk.

"What?" Zayn snaps, attempting to clean the spaghetti Ivan threw on the wall. "You said heat up the spaghetti," he points out bitterly.

"We're gonna have three of these." She states the obvious, just as bitter.

Zayn rolls his eyes, stepping over Ivan's thrashing body to rinse the rag. "I give you what you want, you bitch. I tell you no, you bitch, and somehow everything still ends up being my fault."

Niall scoffs. "Oh enough, with your pity party, sympathy train bull shit, alright?" She gives up on the mashed carrots, wiping Julius' face so he can drink her milk. This just means he'll wake up screaming in a few hours because he's hungry again.

"I'm just saying, _you_  wanted this."

Ivan's not kicking anymore, he's just mostly laying on the floor but he is still fake whining. Very loudly.

"Are you saying you don't?" With the way Niall feels right now... Zayn could leave and she probably wouldn't care. She's bleeding again, and they haven't had sex since before she was bleeding the last time, which was last month. So obviously there's a little frustration there, plus she's been really tired and she can't keep anything down. Ivan's bad ass and Julius' clinginess don't help at all, but they're babies so she isn't irritated with them.

Zayn however, is a twenty eight year old man.

"I don't know!" Zayn throws his hands up, exasperated. "I just do what you want me to do!"

"Why are you even cleaning that?" Niall damn near screams, Julius startles and Ivan silences. "We have maids!"

Zayn blinks, then just drops the rag and wipes his hands on his pants.

"Don't touch him." Niall didn't even turn her head to see Zayn about to pick Ivan up.

She's been really scary and mean lately. Zayn thinks she's possessed.

"Oh piss off." Zayn throws Ivan over his shoulder anyway. He's tired of living in fear.

***

"Gonna call your mum?" Zayn asks, admiring the teeny tiny baby in his arms.

Niall, who's relaxing on the sofa, carding her fingers through Ivan's hair as he cuddles her in his sleep, groans. "I'm still mad."

Ivan had a lot of fun on his fourth birthday. Zayn painted over the wall in his, whatever room, so the kids could throw balloons filled with paint at them. They all wore ninja turtle masks and swam in their barely used in door pool- where Liam surprised him in a complete ninja turtle suit. There was enough food for a hundred people, though less than twenty were invited. Niall spent a good majority of the day calling Kathleen, only to be sent to voicemail. After that Niall kind of just stopped trying, she isn't going to beg her mother to be in her grandbabies lives.

"Whenever you want me to move him upstairs just let me know." Zayn tells his wife.

"Maybe later, like being around him when he's being nice." Niall had a C-Section six days ago, only a few days before the due date because the baby wasn't growing anymore in her womb and that could of been potentially dangerous. All is well though, both mummy and baby are safe and healthy and more importantly home.

Niall leaned her head back to admire Zayn admiring their daughter. She's so beautiful, head full of hair- which Harry said is the reason Niall always had heartburn. Probably true, because Haz never had it and all her babies came out bald.

Luckily, Niall didn't need a hysterectomy. But she did get birth control, no more babies for a _while_.

"Can't believe you named this precious little angel after Winston Churchill." Zayn tutted.

Niall squawked, then patted Ivan's head when he made an annoyed sound in his sleep, Julius completely unaffected by it all as he snores on his belly at the other end of the sofa.

"Ivan the terrible is kind of fitting, but JuJu is no Julius Caesar." Niall shook her head. Her babies are innocent, even Ivan, who at age four has taken to biting. "Winnie is cute."

Zayn couldn't exactly disagree, the kid is beautiful.

"Hey," Niall stares at Zayn until he acknowledges her. "No matter what happens, how irritated we get, all the bad days we're going to have, I love you. I love you so much."

His smiles fond, "You disgusting sap. I love you more."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was nothing short of a super mom, that much was made obvious when she eagerly invited Niall and to bring the kids to the zoo with her, which Harry had previously rented out for the morning. Louis had to work, and Zayn had ten thousand and one excuses why he couldn't go so the two of them, Niall and Harry, took all six of their children to go see the animals! Unsurprisingly, Ivan was the only one who caused trouble, and Axle has ADHD, for fucks sake. 

Ivan cried and begged Niall to pick him up when they seen the lions, then threw himself on the concrete and gave her a heart attack when they couldn't stay in the aquarium. The highlight of her embarrassment was when Zayn wouldn't answer his phone and /Louis/ had to give Ivan a talking to. 

At home, Zayn sat on the sofa tapping on his phone while Niall tried to carry Ivan and Julius upstairs without waking them, Winnie still in her car seat. Of course she was irritated, but she decided she wasn't going to start an argument over it. 

"How was the zoo?" Zayn asked, clearly uninterested when Niall sits next to him, stripping to her tank top. 

"Your phone's working, then?" Niall busied herself unstrapping the baby.

"Yeah?" 

"Huh." Winnie whines a little when Niall removes her dummy, but sighs in content when it's replaced with nipple. 

"What?" Zayn's knuckles brush Niall's side. 

She shakes her head. "Nothing, I called you a few times, is all." 

Eight times to exact, but whatever. 

Zayn doesn't say anything until Niall starts burping Winnie.

"You alright? You seem... mad?" 

/Great/ observation skills, Zayn. "Just tired." Of you, she doesn't add aloud.

Zayn hums. "Me too." 

Niall pointedly doesn't mention that she's the one who gets up every two hours with Winnie, and once with Julius every night. Or that Zayn hasn't changed a diaper in forever, or that Zayn's had the past four hours to himself when she hasn't even had thirty seconds. She pointedly does not mention it. 

And she especially doesn't mention that Ivan is no where close to being potty trained, and that's not exactly something Niall knows how to demonstrate to help him. 

"You think we bit off more than we can chew here?" Zayn asks, voice somewhat... off. 

"With what?" Winnie's sleeping again, the dummy in her mouth taking up half of her little face while Niall changes her nappy just in case.

Zayn kind of hesitates, shrugging like he's trying to convince himself more than Niall that he's nonchalant. "Having so many kids, I guess."

She has to roll her eyes at that. "Kinda too late for that decision, innit?"

"Don't you think like, we need a break yeah?" 

"No. But if you do I'm not going to stop you." Zayn always has and always will come first to Niall, however her children need her and she just doesn't have the energy to coddle Zayn anymore. Not right now.

Zayn swallows audibly. "I didn't mean like, from each other necessarily. Just like, the kids, this house, England period." 

"I love England but you're free to go whenever, you've no ties keeping you here." Niall says casually. 

"I can't just leave you here," Zayn shakes his head. "Not by yourself with the kids."

Niall's so. She's beyond annoyed right now. She lays Winnie on a sofa cushion while she scoots her swing closer to her spot. "Well why the hell not? Do whatever you want to do Zayn." She voice a lot more chipper than she feels. 

"You're... you're not serious." Winnie spits her dummy out, immediately crying at its loss. Zayn just kind of ignores it until Niall abandons the swing to pop it back in her mouth. 

"Sure I am." 

"I don't know Niall, I feel like this is a trap,"

Niall finally fixes the damn swing, getting it to vibrate while rocking just the way Winnie likes. Minus the music, that shit is annoying. 

"Well honey, you're wrong. If you aren't satisfied here, or you want to escape for a while, do it. I'm not going to stop you."

Biting his lip Zayn suppresses a smile, like that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He'd probably had this planned, Niall wouldn't be surprised. 

"But?" Zayn baits.

Niall shakes her head. "Nope." 

***

Exhausted was an understatement. But being tired wasn't an excuse to be a dumb ass, so. 

Zayn woke up a few hours later to Niall sinking down on his cock. 

"What's," his prick was clearly more awake than he was, if Niall's little gasp was any indication. 

They haven't had sex, proper penetration sex, in /forever/, and Niall's so tight but he's so confused and tired and she's so /hot/.

"Fuck," Zayn groans. 

Niall hums, grinding her hips into his before raising them again. "Good, you're awake now."

His muscle memory goes to put his hands on her thighs only to find her knees, it takes him all of two seconds to realize Niall's propped on her feet, squatting on his dick. 

"Fuck," he repeats. 

One hand is behind her on his thigh so she doesn't fall, her other brushes over his chest and abs where Niall must of lifted his shirt. 

"You gonna leave baby?" She asks, bringing his hand to where they're connected, making him whimper pathetically. 

It really has been too long. 

"Just wanted to feel you one more time before you leave," her cunt clenches around him. "Gonna miss this cock so much."

He's still a little sleep disoriented, and being so close to orgasm doesn't help clear the confusion. "Huh," it comes out so small and needy that Niall doesn't know if it's a question or a moan. 

"You gonna leave me baby?" She questions again, bouncing faster. 

"Nuh uh," Zayn shakes his head. What is happening? Is he experiencing deja vu?

Using the hand that isn't holding her up, she reaches behind her and nudges single knuckle into his sack. "You promise baby?"

Toes curling, Zayn nods his head. Niall tugs at his balls and let's out a high pitched squeal. He doesn't know if she came before he did, or if she came at all, because he kind of whited out until he came down. When he did, Niall's still sitting on his dick, laying on his chest playing with his nipple. 

"What the fuck," Zayn breathes out.

"I was frustrated earlier. I don't want you to leave." Niall tells him immediately. 

"Why," Zayn clears his throat. "Why were you frustrated?" 

She huffs. She always hates having to tell Zayn that /he's/ what's bothering her. Well, at least after she's calmed down. It's easy when she's still mad at him. "I was hot and tired and Ivan's an... a hole. And I want you to be more involved." The last part comes out as a whisper. 

He loves Niall more than life and the kids are... he loves them a lot too but he's just so. He's tired, is the thing. Mentally more so than physically, he's just run down and tired of having to make important decisions... decisions period. He needs a break from responsibility and his skin crawls with how lost he's feeling, mentally. He's mentally lost and fucked up and he needs to get away. 

"Okay." Zayn agrees. 

***

"I not doing that!" Ivan yells, smiling because he obviously thinks his parents are jokes. 

Niall stands in front of him, Julius on one hip and her hand on the other. "We'll sit here all night." 

The four year old giggles up at mummy, all his little teeth showing. "I not doing it." 

"You will. Get back on that potty mister."

Ivan stares at her with a permanent eye roll and little grin. "No."

Julius seems content to chew on Niall's hair, and Zayn's napping with Winnie so she's got time before she has to cave and give Ivan his way. She plans to use it wisely. 

"Well, we aren't leaving this room until you go potty." Niall shrugs at her naked son. Last time she tried this she made the mistake of letting him keep his nappy on and he peed in it while looking at Niall dead in her face. 

Ivan's hand hasn't left his private area since Niall made him take off the nappy, he's very shy about his genitals. As his mother, she would like him to stay this way for the next fifty years. If he's as much like his daddy as he seems to be, there's no way that'll happen. One can dream.

"Mummy I don't want to!" Ivan whines, pouting. 

Normally, this is when she'd give in. But he's four years old, he starts school soon and she's pretty sure it's a rule that he's to be potty trained before he's allowed to go. Plus, she's sick of changing three different kids diapers everyday, enough is enough. 

"How about this," Niall tries a different technique. "If you use that potty, I'll give you five hundred pounds." She wiggles her eyebrows. 

Firm is not something she's good at.

"Four hundred!" Ivan negotiates/demands. 

They also need to work on counting, probably the alphabet too. 

"Deal!" She cheers, holding Ivan's hand while he climbs up the toilet. Julius giggles and hides his face in her neck. Mummy makes him shy. 

Making sure his hand is covering everything so his mummy and his brother don't see, Ivan pees. Sitting down, but. Pee in the potty is pee in the potty.

"Good job! I'm so proud! Wash your hands and we'll go tell daddy what a big boy you are," 

The four year old smiles proudly at the praise. "Take a picture of that mummy." Ivan smiles, rubbing soap on his little hands. "And show my Nanna." 

He's so proud of himself that Niall could cry. She probably will later. "I absolutely will." 

Ivan was absolutely thrilled to pounce on Zayn's chest and tell him all about his potty accomplishment. Niall all but swooned when Zayn gasped and demanded Ivan show him how to do it, so he doesn't have to wear nappies anymore either. 

That resulted in Ivan pooping on the potty. A pee and a poop in one day was enough success for Niall to declare they needed to celebrate. The five of them met Harry and Louis and of course their kids at a park, a place that made Niall a little leary. Her and Zayn slept at a park once. She knows what goes down on jungle gyms. But, they live in a nice neighborhood, so. 

Niall and Harry pushed the babies that couldn't walk yet on the baby swings while Mickey played quietly in the sand by her Mum. Ivan and Axle took turns chasing Louis, and Zayn participated a bit too. 

Zayn proved money hadn't made him too posh when he took Ivan behind a tree and stood beside him while they need together, too. So all in all, it was a pretty good day. 

Later on, with all the kids bathed and spread out sleeping on their bed, Niall noticed Zayn was a little zoned out so she curled to his side, tangling her legs with his. 

"What's goin' on sexy?" Zayn snorted at her, but in her defense Zayn /is/ incredibly sexy. He needs to be told this.

"Sexy?"

Niall doesn't miss a beat, "If your spawn weren't in the room I'd mount you."

"Uh okay. Simmer down on the animal planet, yeah?" Zayn avoids answering her original question, Niall just stares at him until he sighs. 

"Shahid e-mailed me today." 

Niall's blank stare immediately turns to a glare. "And." 

"His dad," Zayn sighs. "He said his dad told him my father asked about me." 

It's Niall's turn to sigh. "Babe." She shakes her head, feeling so sad for her big hearted husband. "He knows family is your weakness, he'll say anything to get you to talk to him again."

Zayn makes an annoyed sound, staring at the ceiling. "No I know that, it's just the whole father thing just got me thinking like, forget him but like. I wonder about my sister's sometimes, if they're alright, where they are. It's stupid- I haven't-" 

"It's not baby." Niall kisses his chest.

She doesn't know a whole lot about Zayn's sisters, because Zayn doesn't know a whole lot but he's also really reserved about it. It's a wonder to her that Zayn is so big on family even though he's never actually had one. 

"I don't even know how I would go about finding them when I hardly remember their names." 

"Maybe if you find your dad you can find them, you don't have to contact him but there should be records or something." 

Zayn's quiet for a while after that, when Niall checks to make sure he isn't crying, he's sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning extremely in edited I'm so sorry I'm really really sick and a bit delirious, every time I sneeze I get a little light headed lol so... also it's kind if short and the sex is shit but I tried, I'm sorry.

Niall is usually pretty good at entertaining herself, it's a rare occasion that she's actually bored. Unfortunately, this is one of those rare occasions.

Anne was in town, so naturally she insisted Niall and Zayn bring the kids by Harry's so she could visit with them too. After a while Harry gave Louis an okay to go out with a few of his boys who were also in town, feeling generous Niall insisted Zayn go too. Ivan wanted to stay with Anne and Axle so Niall went home with a babbling Julius and a snoring Winnie. They both passed out on the ride home, most likely for the night (Winnie wakes up to eat around five in the morning) so, yes. Niall is bored.

Customizing Zayn's video game characters to make them wear pretty pink tutus won't be entertaining until she can actually see his reaction to it, same with the sloppy clover she tried to paint in it art room. So, three episodes of Will and Grace and half a bag of Doritos later she's in her bathroom taking selfies like she's a fuckin' teenage bitch, only obviously a lot hotter.

The first time Niall sent Zayn a naked picture was what she's pretty certain was the night Ivan was conceived, and all that was was a shot of her fingers on her clit. She's stepping her game up this time though, getting one of her smaller toys involved. With little (major) difficulty, Niall sends Zayn a picture of her ass with the just tip of the dildo in her cunt, and another after she'd gotten herself off on it before falling asleep.

*

"Up." Zayn demands, pulling Niall's arm.

The clock on the cable box reads two fourteen a.m., she's been asleep for about two hours.

"When did you get home?" Niall stretches best she can with Zayn tugging on her.

He ignores her, dragging her into the bathroom instead. "Is this where you did your little photo shoot?" He points to the wall mirror next to the bath tub. Smirking, Niall nods.

"Did you like them?" She asks, already knowing the answer as Zayn snatches her shorts down her legs, scowling.

"Go on then," he gestures to the spot in front of the mirror, other hand on his hip. "Do it again Niall."

Facing him, she sinks to her knees and immediately Zayn's on his, turning her around and pushing her to her hands. The button of his jeans is already undone, while he carefully pulls his cock out he gives Niall's bum a nice slap, making her gasp.

Her eyes focus on Zayn's face in the mirror, the way his tongue pokes out in concentration on his first thrust. He's bigger than the toy she used earlier, so his prick is a bit of a stretch for her from this position but she doesn't have time to focus on that when he starts thrusting faster. His movements are a little sloppy, so he must be at least buzzed and he keeps slamming his hips into hers relentlessly, smacking her ass as groaning when her little cheeks jiggle.

It's so good she can't stand it, the way Zayn's biting his lip and watching her bum. One of his hands pull her hair and their eyes meet in the mirror and she done for, coming hard enough that she twitches a little and subconsciously leans forward to relieve some of the pressure Zayn's cock is putting on her spot but his grip on her hip doesn't let her.

She never actually catches her breathe again, but she does start fucking herself back on him, meeting his thrusts half way while sobbing out "oh my fucking god Z", managing another orgasm without clitoral stimulation before Zayn comes in her.

Niall's cheek is pressed against the mirror, slumped and tired while Zayn's drunk ass sits behind her to admire his come dripping from her cunt.

"Stan saw your pictures," Zayn's sleepy voice slurs out.

She blinks at the information, thinking she should probably feel worse about that than she actually does. "Did he like them?"

She sees him nod in the mirror. "Uh huh."

***

"When are you having another baby?" Harry questions Niall and Zayn interrogation style with a smiley baby Dex on her lap.

Zayn pales and Niall looks at her like she's stupid. Winnie is literally feeding from her right now while Julius waits his turn...

"I need to know," the curly haired girl reasons.

"I mean, I think we're all set?" Niall gives Zayn a _this bitch is crazy_  look.

"Because I've been thinking, and after DJ is walking I'd like to get pregnant again but every time _I_  get pregnant _you_ get pregnant!"

The Malik's blink at her.

"Well... I'd like to have the youngest baby just once! Ivan and Axle, two years- whatever, that's fine!" Harry moves her hands around, gesturing like a psycho. Dex finds it hilarious, his happy laughter makes Julius hide a shy smile in Zayn's chest. "JuJu and Mickey, like six months. Then these guys, Winnie and poor DJ, three months!"

Zayn snorts, wisely choosing to stay out of it. Women are... something else.

"Alright baby hoarder!" Niall scolds her best friend. "You'll probably be on your tenth kid before we even think about having another so..." she shrugs.

Ivan was a planned baby, Julius was a surprise and Winnie was somewhat of a... sneak attack, if you will. Niall had ridiculous baby fever and if she didn't trick Zayn into knocking her up she would of went into post partum depression. But, they're set on kids. For a while, at least.

"What really?" Harry makes quick disbelieving face. "You only want three kids?" She personally wants as many little Louis babies as she can get.

"Three is a lot, Mary Poppins." Niall switches babies with Zayn, wincing a little when Julius latches. He's got a few teeth now, and sometimes he gets a little over eager when he's eating.

"Lou told me last night he wants fourteen kids." Harry boasts, patting Mickey's curls while she naps next to her on the sofa. Axle and Ivan are in the play room down the hall.

"Was Lou as drunk as Z last night?" Niall mocks Harry's proud voice, making her roll her eyes.

"He forced me to let him do a body shot... on me." Zayn huffs. Life is hard being as beautiful as he is.

"Our husbands are fucking each other on the low." Niall says purely for the look on Harry's face. Jealous, because Louis is bisexual and he turns into a little cock slut when he's under the influence.

"They must be," Harry fires back. "Because Zayn's obviously not fucking you, what with your attitude today."

Zayn turns up the volume on the television.

"Well take care of your man so I can have mine back!" The blonde jokes, Harry pouts at her.

"Alright Z, it was lovely seeing you." Harry situates Dex in his car seat, already scooping Mickey up.

"Hey, hey." Niall lays Julius on his belly next to Zayn, so he can burp him without disturbing princess Winnie.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just harmless banter, alright? Here, let me take her," Niall takes Mickey, the beautiful baby girl is pouting in her sleep. She looks just like Harry.

"I know, I know."

"Bye babe!" Zayn waved to Harry, making Winnie wave her little arm too.

"See you later lovelies!" Harry blew kisses to the three of them.

Niall went to get Axle while Harry took Dex to the car. The boys were actually laying down watching a movie, Ivan knocked was knocked out.

"Alright," Harry closes the Rover's door after all the babies are buckled in. Axle is in charge of the back seat, he knows it's his job to pick a movie for him and his sister.

Niall breathes out, pulling her best friend in for a hug.

"I know love," Harry probably doesn't know exactly, but she knows. She pats Niall's back and sways them side to side until Niall pulls away.

"I'm scared." Niall admits.

"Of what?"

She shrugs. How exactly does she say that even though she loves her daughter more than life she sometimes wishes Winnie were a boy? "Just. Winnie's a girl."

Harry nods, face somehow softer than it usually is. "Zayn's not him," she says quietly, voice tender.

"No, no. I know. It's Just," she shrugs again. "I don't feel... fuck. Sometimes I honestly feel like I don't love her as much as I love the boys, and I don't know if it's like some kind of trigger, or something? Or if it's like some fucked up sociological shit because I seriously thought everyday that she was going to die, or that I was going to die-"

Harry cuts her off by hugging her again. Niall was starting to tear up, and a spirit as happy as Niall's should never feel pain or sadness.

"Have you told Z what you just told me?"

Niall wipes her cheeks with her palms. "Why? So he can act all weird about it, then ignore it until it's convenient to throw it in my face? No I'm not telling him that,"

Harry licks her lips, hands on her lips. "Alright. Well, maybe just try to talk to her more? Maybe stare at the like you did- do," she corrects herself. "Ivan. Breastfeeding will help too, but it'll probably be better after you ween JuJu off, so that that can be yours and Win's thing."

Niall snorts, at all of. She won't deny that she stares at Ivan though, but she stares at JuJu too. "Ivan is just barely potty trained," she rolls her eyes, lighthearted now that she'd got that off her chest. "I'm fucked."

Harry doesn't deny it, just smiles pretty as she always does and smacks a kiss to Niall's cheek.

Later that night Niall took a bath with her daughter, just like she used to with Ivan. It was nice, Ivan usually peed in the water within the first ten minutes and Winnie made it a whole twenty, even as little as she is she made a guilty face while doing it. It was cute. This bonding thing was actually quite lovely.

After the pair were lotioned Niall found them some matching pajamas too, snapping a quick picture for instagram before cuddling in bed next to Zayn.

"You're a prick, you know that?" Zayn grumbled, unlit cigarette hanging off his lip.

Niall gasped. "Don't listen to him princess, you're a sweet little angel-"

"I'm talkin' about her mother, I don't even want to know _how_ you were able to put Batman in a fucking tutu." His thumbs angrily worked the buttons of his PlayStation controller.

Niall smiled in satisfaction, holding Winnie's face close to hers to create a sense of innocence. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

The baby made shocked little faces, kicking her legs and smacking her lips.

"Of course my little princess has no idea," Zayn said in a silly baby voice, shaking his head at the infant. Niall has only seen her smile a hand full of times but this time is definitely the biggest!

"Muuuuuum!" Ivan whines, rubbing his eye as his little feet pad over to the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping, mister?" Zayn tosses the cigarette to his bedside table. Ivan and Julius are always curious about his cigarettes, he really should quit.

"I tricked you." The four year old giggles, hanging on to Niall's leg so he can climb up. "I want Axle to stay at my house." He tells his parents as he settles between them, holding his arms in a circle and looking at Niall expectantly.

Carefully, she sets his sister on his lap with her own hand still supporting Winnie's neck.

"Maybe, bud. It's late tonight though, he's sleeping like you should be." Zayn answers before Niall does, and she has to hide a fond smile because of it.

Zayn's been staying home a lot more, only going into the office three days a week and using his home office the other two and taking weekends off. He seems happier and he's gotten a lot better at handling Ivan, Niall usually just gives him what he wants until he stops crying but Zayn actually makes him earn what he wants by being nice or saying please. It blows Niall's mind when Ivan actually listens.

"I think I'm having snack," Ivan taps his chin thoughtfully, his little sister miraculously already sleeping on his lap.

"And what makes you think you're allowed to have a snack this time of night?" Zayn questions. Niall freezes and quietly puts the pack of biscuits back on her table.

Ivan huffs. "Please I'm having snack?"

Niall and Ivan both pout at Zayn until he smiles and says yes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short and un eventful but i posted kind of a before to this story it's linked for the series so check it out !!
> 
> as always un edited xoxoxoxo
> 
> BUT ITS IVAN CENTRIC HES MY FAV CHARACTER I MISSED HIM SO MUCH

"Will you be able to come with us tomorrow for Ivan's first day of preschool?" Niall asks her husband while she feeds Winnie.

Zayn is feeding Julius, who squeals happily with every bite. He loves vegetables!

"No mummy you stop saying that!" Ivan demands, throwing in fork in favor of eating with his fingers. He doesn't like the idea of spending all day in place with strangers, he's plotting ways to trick mummy into letting him stay home.

"Yeah, I can go." Zayn decides. Niall will probably need the support, she's been emotional ever since she registered her biggest baby for school.

"And you'll gonna stay with me all day right daddy?" Ivan smiles a big smile, macaroni and cheese oozing from the gaps in his little teeth.

"No buddy I'm too old for school."

"You're gonna make lots of friends baby, and you can pick what snack you want to take in your new back pack too." Niall's been trying to get the four year old excited about school, the first few years are the most fun. He's got the next ten years to hate school, he might as well enjoy it while he can.

"Ummm I think Coby took it mummy so I guess we have to buy a new one tomorrow." The little boy lies, shrugging.

His dad cackles. "So it begins! Blaming the dog for eating your homework, classic." He holds his hand out for a high five, which Ivan uses all his strength to return.

"Nope, that just means you'll have to take Mummy's purse." She teases. Ivan doesn't seem terribly opposed to the idea, she doesn't blame him. Her bags are top of the line.

Niall shifts Winnie to get more comfortable, exposing her breast for a quick second. Ivan hasn't actually asked any questions about it, but it's obvious he's curious because he always stares when his brother and sister feed from Mummy.

"If I can't get in there, _you_  can't either." Zayn grumbles, covering his eldest sons eyes.

Niall giggles at him, now that she's gotten more sleep and a deeper connection with her daughter she's in a much better mood towards her husband.

Winnie falls asleep on the donut pillow around Niall's waist, so she takes over feeding Julius that way Zayn can eat. The almost one year old (seriously Niall cannot take how grown up her babies are!) squeals and kicks, happy to have anybody's attention.

"His class starts around nine twenty so we should leave here about eight fiftyish," Niall informs Zayn.

Zayn and his little twin groan.

***

"Nooo!" Ivan cries- not whines, actually cries.

It breaks Niall's heart, and if Zayn weren't here she'd probably just take him home and cuddle him all day.

"I know baby, it's alright," parents stare at them when they walk past in the parking lot. Niall pretends it just because Zayn looks like pure sex in his aviators leather coat, rather than because her kid is screaming like he's about to be murdered.

"I don't want to mummy no!" Ivan blocks the seat belt so Niall can't unstrap him from his booster seat. On their left, Julius' bottom lip quivers at his brothers distress. Winnie remains unaffected, snoring around a dummy in the way back.

"Mummy's gonna go in with you, okay?"

Zayn sighs, already taking the stroller out of the boot without being told to. On Axle's first day of school, he couldn't say bye to his family fast enough.

Ivan shamelessly clings to Niall, wiping snot on her shoulder while Zayn pushes the babies in the buggy beside them.

"Hi!" A beautiful woman with brightly coloured red lipstick greets them. She is definitely not the old lady Niall met a few weeks ago.

"Hi, um we're looking for Mrs. Town's class,"

The woman nods, a sad smile taking over her beautiful features. She looks very familiar to Niall...

"Unfortunately she won't be in for a few months actually, so I'll be filling in for her." She tells them. Niall nods, confused. "She had a little accident a few days ago, broke her hip."

"Oh wow," Niall looks at Zayn (who is wearing sunglasses inside), he shakes his head at her.

He knows what his ridiculous wife is thinking, she's thinking 'well if this adult broke her hip at school what the fuck is going to happen to my kid', "Wish her well for us." Zayn mutters.

"But I'm Miss Malik, some kids have trouble pronouncing it so you can call me Miss M, okay?" The teacher smiles at Ivan. He glares back at her.

Niall let's out a loud laugh. "His surname is Malik too! Isn't it Ivan?"

The boy nods and turns his face to bury it in Niall's neck. He doesn't know what shenanigans this happy lady is up to but he doesn't have time for it.

"He's shy," Niall states the obvious, following Miss Malik through the classroom. There are already a few kids coloring at tables, some are sorting blocks and playing with little fire trucks. In the front of the stroller, Julius makes excited expressions and sounds at all of the kids.

"These are the cubbies, after the class introduces themselves I'll assign them numbers and this is where they'll hang their bags and jackets,"

Niall feels Ivan peeking out, so she stays in that area a little longer so he can see everything.

"And over here is where we'll do circle time after nap time," the teacher shows them a huge plush rug. Niall's already going over ways in her head that she can ask to have someone come in and deep condition it so her baby doesn't get fleas or lice. Or crabs, kids these days are gross.

"I'm sorry, this may be a little out of line but what is your name?" Miss Malik smiles at Zayn, asking politely.

Niall gets it, she's not going to stop it because she gets it. He's hot, even boring school teachers want a piece of that.

"Mr. Malik." Zayn tells her, short and clipped. It's too early, his schedule is all out of whack from not working everyday anymore and all he can think is: Sun = bad.

"He's Zayn, and I'm Niall. This is Ivan, and Julius, and sleeping beauty back there is Winnie." Niall hopes her polite tone makes up for her husband's rudeness. She's seen those videos on the news of what teachers do to students when their parents leave. She'd like to avoid any and all animosity involving Ivan.

"Zayn, Zayn," Miss Malik repeats, tapping her chin. "It's just, the name sounds so familiar." She shakes her head.

Ugh, Niall doesn't have time for fans right now. She's probably going to have to switch schools, and to think she already sent a hefty check to have this one's gym remodeled and named after Ivan so he would be most popular. Oh well.

"Right, well if you don't mind we're gonna go sit at of the tables and try to calm him down."

She doesn't wait for a reply before she stalks off to sit at the furthest empty table. Miss Malik occupies herself with another student who's also clinging to their mom.

"What's it gunna take for you to let me put you down, huh?" Niall rubs her babies back soothingly. "Money? You want some money?"

"No Mummy I don't like it." Ivan whines into her neck. It's all wet from tears and probably snot and drool. She isn't the least bit bothered by it right now.

"Well how would you know baby? You haven't even looked around yet."

Zayn pushes his glasses up on his head, but he decided to shave off all of his beautiful hair so the aviators fall back down.

"What if I let you wear my glasses?" Zayn tries. He seen this in that movie, where the kid gets more confident when he wore his dad or who veers sunglasses.

Ivan moves his head to Niall's chest so he can look at his dad, liking where this is going.

"All day?" Ivan's little voice asks.

Zayn nods, crouched down to their height. These chairs are quite small. "But I'll only give them to you if you let go of Mummy, and if you promise me you'll try to play with the kids."

Ivan thinks about it, then sighs defeated as he scoots off of Niall's lap and snatches the glasses, putting them on right away.

"You look super cool! Everybody is going to want to be your friend," Niall cheers, making the boy grin as he wipes his nose on his arm.

"Will you come with me?" He asks his mum, who's digging baby wipes out of her purse to clean off his boogery arm, and her unfortunate neck.

"I'll walk you over there, but then I'm going to come sit back over here, okay?"

Ivan accepts the negotiation, pushing the glasses higher on his nose as he lets Niall lead him to a group of kids building shit out of blocks.

Zayn would have gone for the colorers, personally. But Ivan likes to draw on everything but paper, so he thinks Niall's kind of a genius for choosing the blocks. They're the dream team at this parenting crap, honestly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you like your school Ivan?" Harry asks cheerfully as she scoops another bowl of rainbow sherbet for the kids.

Ivan growls, glaring at his aunt. "Mum you tell her to stop saying that."

"Hazzu stop saying that," Niall indulges her son while her youngest son hums around a plastic spoonful of the frozen treat.

"School's not going well for us," Niall explains. "We're having trouble leaving Mummy and Daddy. Wednesday Zayn sat with him and he cried because he missed Julius, so I had to drag both babies to the preschool before he had a panic attack."

Harry hums, taking a seat next to Axle who is completely captured in a movie on an iPad. "He gets that from you, you know? You never leave him here without a long drawn out goodbye, and you always call twice before he goes to bed."

"I just want to make sure he knows I love him," the blonde pouts, watching from the kitchen as Ivan tickles Dex on Louis' lap.

"Mhm, and now he can't last five minutes without you. It's gonna be hard Niall, but sometimes you gotta let your kids cry or they're always going to expect to get their way." The child whisperer tells her.

God, it's so annoying when Harry's right.

"It's so annoying when you're right." She leans her head on her best friends shoulder. "How did you get so good at this?"

Harry shrugs. "It feels like instinct, really. Don't give me that look, either. This is the life I've wanted my entire life."

It's true, the girls been overly fond if not borderline obsessed with kids. She'd coo at every baby they seen in stores, more than once she'd even asked to feel strangers baby bumps. Weird as it was nobody ever told her no.

Zayn walks past them and gets one of Winnie's princess bottles from Harry's fridge then walks towards the sink to heat it without so much as glancing at anyone else.

"I can feed her," Niall holds out her hands, earning a glare from her husband.

"No, I think I got it." He snaps, leaving the room as soon as the milks warm.

"Oh come on! I was kidding," Niall yells after him. Harry cocks her head to the side in confusion like a cute little puppy.

"She wasn't latching and I was out of attachments because I forgot to ask Tanya to go get more and I made a little joke that if we were animals in the wild and she wasn't feeding I wouldn't fling her off a cliff." Niall explains.

Harry blinks at her, so Niall mutters annoyed, "I watch a lot of animal planet."

"You have your maid buy your nipple attachments?" The look on Harry's face is mortified.

"I sent Zayn for them when Ivan was a baby and he brought back bottle nipples, four hundred of them!"

Harry swats Niall on the thigh. "Oh my god Niall! Buy them yourself."

Niall just shrugs. She'll do what she wants.

"Listen, how about you let Ivan stay here tonight and I'll take him to school when I take Axle, and we'll see if he genuinely doesn't like school or if he's acting out because he knows he'll get away with it."

That sounds actually like a brilliant plan, but Niall's not comfortable with it one bit. What if Ivan really doesn't like school and he cries for his mummy but she isn't there to coddle him and kiss away his tears? Harry would definitely coddle him if needed but that's not really the same.

Hesitantly, Niall agrees. "You call me the very second he starts crying and I'll be on my way. And he'll tell me if he cried and you didn't call and I will be very angry at you Harry Styles."

Harry grins, unphased by Niall's very threatening tone. " _Tomlinson_."

***

Since they go to the same school anyway, Harry let Axle walk with her to drop Ivan off at his class. It was the first time Ivan had ever been excited about entering that room. The little boy ran around happily showing his cousin where his cubby was (number six just like Axle!) and where his behavior pin was. Miss M watched the entire time, fond and a little smug. Ivan never showed interest in any of those things until today.

The class was just finishing up lunch before nap time and Ivan was doing quite alright, except his fingers were all sticky from his apples and he had to move his behavior clip to yellow for taking off his shirt... it was too itchy and that's not his fault!

"Ivan would you mind following me for a second?" Miss M smiled nicely, crouched down by his table.

He was so busy eating his apples and sandwich that he didn't even notice most of his friends were already sleeping.

Ivan shrugs, wiping his little fingers on his itchy shirt as he follows his teacher into the hallway. There's a tall man leaning against the wall by the classroom door and he almost gets excited because he thinks it's his daddy but after he gets a good look at him, there's no way that's daddy. He looks kind of like him though...

The man sucks in a sharp breath. "Wallah he looks just like him,"

There are tears in his eyes, Miss M rubs his shoulder as they stare down at Ivan, who looks at his shoes shyly.

"Why don't you say hello Baba," Miss M says.

When the man kneels down to Ivan's height, Ivan takes a skeptical glance at him.

Yep, he looks like daddy. Except more wrinkly and not bald.

"Hi," he holds out a hand for a handshake, the little boy doesn't accept it. "My name is Yaser, what's your name?"

"I-" Ivan looks at Miss M, worried and scared. The teacher smiles and nods. "Ivan." His voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Ivan! That's a very nice name, do you have a middle name too?" The man, Yaser, is crying and that makes Ivan very confused.

He nods. "I'm four." He tells them instead, because he doesn't remember how to say his other name and him being four is much more interesting anyway.

Miss M and Yaser laugh, making Ivan feel proud for being so funny.

Yaser gives Miss M a look before he turns his attention back to Ivan.

"How's your father, Ivan?"

The boy scratches his belly, he wasn't lying about the scratchy shirt.

"Um, my dad he's nice but he doesn't have any hair and my mummy she has lellow hair," his little fingers imitate long hair flowing over his shoulder.

"No hair?" Yaser gasps. Miss M leaves them alone to go check on the class.

"No and he has um, this-" Ivan pinches his nostril, forgetting what the nose ring his dad got a while ago was called. And since his fingers already there, Ivan just puts it the rest of the way in his nose.

"You know, you look exactly like your dad did when he was four?" Yaser tells Ivan, who smiles brightly at the information. Miss M creeps quietly back into the hallway.

He knows he looks just like his daddy, mummy tells him all the time!

"We must tell him, Baba," she says to Yaser. "Soon."

"It is not that simple Doniya!" Yaser snaps, Ivan startles at the sudden change of tone.

"Well I'm telling him today." Miss M, Doniya, crosses her arms. "Day after day I watch him and his wife ignore me because I am a stranger to them!"

Yaser massages his temples. "It's been twenty two years, we are all strangers to him.".

"Not after today."

***

To say Niall was excited to pick Ivan up from school was an understatement. All day she'd been annoying Zayn with how much she missed her biggest baby. Zayn only huffed at her when both babies were napping and he wanted, ehm, alone time with mummy, but she wouldn't stop sobbing about Ivan long enough for more than a peck.

Kid after kid comes of the side door of the school, she grows more and more anxious with every child that isn't hers. Panic floods her belly as visions of her beheading Harry flash in her mind when Miss M walks out of the door.

The teacher looks tired even though she's still smiling and that does nothing for Niall's nerves, surely they'd have to call her if Ivan was missing or something, right?"

"Mrs. Malik," Miss Malik waves, heals clicking towards her. "Ivan's inside playing a computer game, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Niall nods and follows her in, eager to get to her baby.

As expected, her little boy runs and clings to her the second he notices her sitting at _his_  table.

"Mummy I missed you a lot!" He kisses her all over her face. She couldn't be more pleased.

"I missed you too baby! I hope you had a very good day,"

Miss Malik interrupts their important conversation with more of her nonsense. "I was hoping your husband would be here,"

As if Niall needed more reasons to not like her right now.

"He's on baby duty, I'm sure he can sign you an autograph some other time." Niall makes it a point to not look at her when she talks, because it's rude and Niall hates when people do that to her.

"Oh, um." Miss M shakes her head. "It's actually, let me start over. My name is Doniya Malik, and-"

"Hey baby, why don't you go finish playing on the computer, okay?" Niall kisses Ivan's head and watches as he runs towards the game.

"What is that you want from me?" Niall asks, straightforward, no bull shit.

She's expecting her to say money, most people do. Some even want Zayn's follow on Twitter, which, whatever. An autograph, sure. But Niall's already expecting to write a check and look for a new school, possibly homeschooling.

"Nothing! It's not like that, I assure you I don't want anything, this would be so much easier if Zayn were here,"

Niall shakes her head. "No, what is it you want from me or my husband?" She folds her hands in front of her, all business and professional like. Despite the fact that she smells like spit up and her hairs a little frizzy.

Doniya takes a deep breath. "I believe your husband is my brother."

The blonde blinks at her. This is new.

"Well. I'm glad he didn't come today then, if that's truly all you have to say."

"Excuse me?"

Niall rolls her eyes. "Do you have proof you're related to him? Because we aren't giving you any money either way."

"I don't want your money! My father, he's-"

Holding up a hand to stop the teachers pathetic stuttering Niall glares at her. "You aren't going to mention any of this to my husband."

Doniya drops the sweet front and glares right back. "And if I do?"

"I will shut that shit down." Niall laughs. "All of it. He's been my husband for ten years, don't doubt me."

Honestly, Niall truly does believe this woman could be Zayn's family, but until she researches and finds out everything there is to find out, Zayn doesn't need to be involved. He's fucked up in the head enough as it is, adding more family drama isn't going to help anything right now.

"If you're serious, you can email me your information and I will hire an investigator myself. If you check out, then I'll let you talk to _my husband_."

Niall doesn't want to actually _hear_  any of what this woman has to say, because she'll fall for it without knowing for sure. This could, this could potentially break Zayn. She hates to be a bitch right now but she has to be.

Miss M doesn't say anything, she looks tired and like she's about to cry any moment now. Niall feels that on every level.

"We could do a DNA test, but I won't blindside him with this."

"My intention is not to hurt Zayn, that is ridiculous. My father-"

Niall halts her with her hand, taking a piece of construction paper from the end of the table and writes her email address on it then slides it to Doniya.

"I'll be expecting your email before ten o'clock, Ivan probably won't be in for the rest of the week." Niall tells her before she leaves with Ivan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short but i plan on posting again probably tonight or tomorrow

Zayn probably should have seen it coming.

He's been with Niall long enough to know all of her tricks, yet he still fell for it. The first clue should have been when Niall put all of the kids in their own rooms for their naps instead of keeping them where they actually fell asleep so she can stare at them until the wake up like she always does. The second was probably when she took her top off and climbed in his lap, slipping her tongue in his mouth while she rode him too leisurely for her to come from it.

Like he even had time to question it.

"I miss these," one of Zayn's hands is on her lower back, the other massaging her breast through her bra.

She's still breastfeeding so he's not allowed to play with them yet.

That doesn't stop him from burying his face in there, though. If he could pick how he has to die, he'd without a doubt pick suffocation by Niall's tits. No doubts whatsoever.

"I love you so much," Niall tells him after she pulls his short hairs hard enough to make him look up at her.

Her slow pace is driving Zayn absolutely mad but it's obvious she wants to drag this out, make them both last as long as they can. If she had intentions of orgasming she would be moving faster and grinding harder. But this is nice.

"I love you too baby." Zayn replies immediately, not missing a beat.

"I want you to be happy," Niall goes to run her fingers through Zayn's hair (stupid muscle memory) but it's too short and she whimpers.

Zayn recently not only shaved his head but he's also been having Niall dye his scalp stubborn all these different colors. Right now it's green, talk about midlife crisis.

Zayn shifts his hips, thrusting up a little. "I am so happy baby."

He's balls deep, how could he not be.

Niall hums, running her fingers over his head sadly. Just a few weeks ago he was rocking the man bun, now it's gone, now what will she braid when she's bored?

"I mean all the time baby," she kisses his forehead, clenching around his cock for the way his lashes flutter. "and I know you're bored, so bored with life,"

Zayn bites his lip, grabbing Niall's ass with both hands making her rock up and down a little faster. His thighs and balls are soaked with her wetness, he's bewildered she hasn't tried to come by now.

"So I think we should go on vacation," Niall breathes, blinking at the sensation. His cock is just massaging her spot, this is heaven. "get out of the city for a while, this continent even,"

"I'll take you on all the vacations you want baby." He promises, and not just because she's wet and tight and sitting on his dick. He'd really take his wife anywhere she wants to go, and a holiday doesn't sound bad at all anyway. Was this why she initiated sex? Because she wanted a vacation? Silly Niall.

"Good, I already booked the hotels." Niall grins, taking him by surprise and slamming her hips hips down at the right pace. Finally.

***

"Mummy is my dad you boyfriend?" Ivan asks with his head cocked to the side where he's sitting at the easel in his room, painting pictures while Niall packs his suitcase.

"Hmm, that's a good question. You'll have to ask him and tell me what he says." She tells her son while folding his winter clothes in one pile and his summer clothes in another.

Niall had Ant book them rooms at several different hotels in several different places all over the world. She's leaning towards Bora Bora but Zayn can't swim and neither can Ivan, and from what she's heard New York is just a knock off of Paris. She's sick of Paris.

Zayn will probably suggest one of the spots in Japan or South America. Niall doesn't care as long as they make it to Melbourne eventually so she can visit her cousin Deo and his new family.

"Daddy!" Ivan yells. Zayn walks in immediately, patting Winnie's bottom while she sucks her dummy sleepily.

"Ivan!" Zayn's wearing his glasses again, and Niall absolutely doesn't drool. Not even a little. She doesn't.

"Are you my mummy's boyfriend?"

Zayn takes a seat on the toddlers race car sheets, grinning at his wife.

His wife, his beautiful, perfect wife.

Pot brownies make him very appreciative of his life.

"No bud I think you're Mummy's boyfriend,"

Ivan giggles at his dad. He doesn't have a girlfriend, not even mummy!

"No I'm not her boyfriend I'm Axle's boyfriend!"

Niall clicks her tongue a little. She has no problem at all if her babies decide they want to be gay or bisexual or whatever pansexual is, she'll look it up but it wouldn't be an issue if any of them were. But there are boundaries.

"He's your cousin, honey."

Julius slides in on his walker, all the toys rattling as he laughs and toes his way towards daddy as if they were playing a hide and seek game and he finally found him.

"And my boyfriend Mummy he said it!"

Zayn tickles Julius, earning more laughs and giggles from the happy baby. "What's a boyfriend, Ivan?"

The boy huffs at his parents, setting is paint brush to the side to drop some knowledge on his parents. "Axle is my boyfriend cause he's a boy and Mickey is my girls cause she's a girl and Dex is Julius' boyfriend cause they're little."

Oh, well then.

"Baby why don't you just call them your friends?" Niall suggests.

Ivan rolls his eyes. Are all mummy's and daddy's so dumb? "Because he's a /boy/!"

The parents blink at him. "Okay."

***

"Babe!" Zayn calls, sitting in bed with his laptop and iPad in front of him. And of course his iPhone on the table next to him.

Niall hums, coming out of their bathroom in her silky pink robe, lotioning her hands. Her hairs all wavy from putting it up while she takes her night time bath, Zayn wants to stick his dick in her.

Not now though. That will have to wait.

"Listen to this," Zayn presses play and some weird piano flows through the speakers. It sounds like an Eminem song until someone starts making sounds...

"What is-" A very auto tuned voice starts singing. Niall faintly recognizes the song.

"This was supposed to be on Khan's album but he rejected it, I got an email from one of the writers and they sent me this. He altered the beat and put fucking Sam Smith on it!" Zayn smacks the pause button, visibly fuming.

This is why Niall needs to protect Zayn from everything she possibly can. Because people take advantage and hurt Zayn.

"Do you want to take him to court? I know Justin Beiber's lawyer," that kids never spent more than twenty minutes tops in jail even though his crimes deserve years. Many, many years.

Zayn snorts. "No, fuck it. He's gotta make money somehow, yeah? I'm just going to post my demo version of it with last year's date." He shrugs.

Niall smiles proudly. Zayn is always so above drama and always brushes everything off but lately he hasn't been taking anyone's shit and it's so fucking lovely. Especially when he doesn't even hesitate and his expression remains neutral as he waits for the video to upload to YouTube and shares it to Twitter and Facebook.

She watches with glee when ten minutes later "Naughty Boy" tweets shade obviously directed Niall (which, what the fuck does she have to do with this?) and Zayn replies telling him to grow up. He sends one last tweet, a selfie of him and Niall with the kids captioned "blessed, goodnight :) x" before he shuts his laptop.

That earns him a naked massage with oils while he watches television.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright so we're leaving," Niall breaks the news to her maids.

She called them for a meeting in her new office, formerly known as the guest room they had to remodel to get the /pig/ odor out.

"Mr. Malik was going to make you guys survive off your own money, but I ordered these cards for you." She lies to make herself look like the better employer as she hands the limited cards to both her employees.

"The max is fifty thousand, anymore than that and he'll notice."

Both of these women make more than enough to support themselves for years without working ever again, let alone the month or so the Malik's will be gone. Especially since its impossible to spend their own money when Niall insists they put their necessities /and/ their "treat yourself" items on the "company" card.

"Thank you." Margaret nods respectfully. Her kids moved to a different country, Niall doesn't remember which, and after her husband died Margaret was almost homeless. She's Niall's favorite, she's old and wise and kind of sassy. Niall wishes Margaret were her real mum sometimes.

"Of course we're not going to give you rules or anything, just don't let us get robbed and-" Niall looks at Tanya with a stern face. "Don't masturbate in our bed. We have cameras. That's how Sonya became Tanya."

Tanya bows her head in shame.

"Mr. Malik really wanted you gone, you're lucky I told him you're not allowed to speak to men for some religious reason or he would have noticed." That part is true, Niall was a little appalled but more so amused when Zayn showed her the footage. Zayn was livid.

What Niall doesn't know is that he recognized Sonya/Tanya on her second day back. She never even left, he's not _that_  oblivious.

Margaret tuts and shakes her head in judgement at her fellow employee. They have entire floor to themselves, complete with bathrooms and bedrooms and a smaller kitchen area near their living room just upstairs. There's no excuse for that sort of behavior.

"Anyway, I'll be taking Cobain to my mates house so," Niall shrugs. "Have a great time to yourselves."

 

***

Vacation is well, vacation. Hawaii is beautiful and Niall is so happy Zayn chose this spot instead of Japan, no offense to Japan but. Beach. The past three days have been nothing but bikinis and relaxing, no phones or laptops. Just family and fun.

Except when Niall and Winnie were sitting on a surfboard in the clear water, Zayn had to instagram that.

Currently, Niall is tanning while Ivan buries Zayn in the sand, unsuccessfully. But still cute.

The boy won't go in the water unless Zayn carries him, and he flipped out when his toe got wet. But he likes watching the fish swim around mummy and daddy's legs. That's nice.

"I'm gunna take JuJu swimming," Niall picks up the happy baby from under the huge umbrella where Winnie is lounging, strapped to a baby beach chair with a protective hat covering most of her face.

"Don't be too long, it's almost nap time." Zayn reminds her with a grin.

The sun tires out the children, making all three of the exhausted little babies take very long naps and sleep straight through the night. Adult time has been amazing in Hawaii.  
Julius shivers and clutches Niall's arm when she walks far enough into the water that his little feet sink in.

"Are you ready, mummy's big boy?" Niall giggles at the faces he makes in the ocean. He's so surprised and everything is so new, so interesting!

Niall sinks him under, letting him float for less than two seconds before she pulls him back up again. Julius blinks water out of his long lashes, looking up at his mum before cracking up. A woman to their left smiles at them. This place is so lovely.

***

**"Zayn Malik Slut Wife Niall Loves Sucking Cock!"**

_"Mmmmy god it's so big baby," Niall strokes Zayn's cock on her knees, spitting on it a little to make the glide easier._

_"You like that cock?" Zayn's voice comes from further away._

_Niall moans, looking straight into the camera as she rubs the length over her lips. "I_ love _this cock!"_

_"Why don't you give it a kiss then?" He suggests._

_Niall kisses the part already touching her lips first. Then she goes back to the tip and sucks little kisses all the way down to his balls, making those kisses extra wet. Zayn groans a little when she finally takes him in her mouth again, sucking hard and slow while she swirls her tongue in circles over the vein on the underside of his cock._

_"Play with your pussy."_

_Niall's lashes flutter, looking directly in the camera as she grins the best she can with a gigantic prick in her mouth. She snakes a hand between her legs, gathering slick from her arousal with two fingers so she can play with her sensitive clit, making her moan around him._

_"You're probably so wet, aren't you baby?"_

_She nods, hallowing her cheeks and taking as much of him as she can, which is a little more than half. Her gag reflexes are shit._

_"Show me." Zayn commands._

_She pulls her mouth off slowly, dragging her tongue as she does and giving the tip another kiss before she leans back with her knees spread. Her hole glistens and drips a little wet spot on the beige carpet underneath her._

_"Shit," he zooms in on her fingers holding her little cunt lips open. Her clitoris is swollen and beautiful. "You got that wet just from sucking my cock, huh?" He zooms back, showing her nod shamelessly._

**"Zayn Malik Fucks Hot Wife"**

_The camera focus on Niall's belly, swollen and curvy then up to her breasts where she's holding together followed by her smiling face._

_"Good God, look at this belly." Zayn's grin is evident in his voice even though his face is hidden behind the camera. His fingers brush over Niall's tummy._

_"Getting big innit?" Niall asks, giddy and cheerful._

_"Mhm, so are these." Zayn pinches in the bottom of her breast, jiggling it a little._

_Niall's giggling gets cut off by a gasp, the screen showing Zayn's cock halfway in Niall's cunt. He waits a second before shoving the rest in, earning loud breathy moans from Niall._

_"Fuck," Niall's back arches, hips wiggling at the full feeling. So full of baby and Zayn and Zayn's baby._

_"I feel you right here," she pats the spot an inch or so above her belly button, accidentally clawing her own skin when Zayn pulls back and pushes in again._

_"Yeah? 'S feel good baby?" The screen falters a little every time Zayn thrusts._

_He's answered with whiny moans and gasps._

_"You always record me," Niall comments. "Let me record you,"_

_Zayn doesn't question it, just hands the phone to Niall and uses both hands to hold up her knees, focusing on his thrusts._

_Niall films his sweaty abs, sobbing with pleasure at how hot they look when they're all flexed. His brows are furrowed, licking his lips at the sight of his wife's wet cunt swallowing his cock._

_"You're so hot baby," Niall watches him through the camera._

_"Oh fuck," Zayn grunts, coming in her. Breathless, "Gimme-" he snatches the phone and kneels down, getting a good shot of her crotch as he circles his thumb over her clit._

_"Come on baby, come." He coaxes his panting wife, who's clearly almost there._

_When she finally comes, his sticky white release oozes out of her hole._

***

"Mummy you," Ivan rubs his eye with his fist. "You don't eat that, okay?"

His chicken nuggets are very yummy but he's too tired to eat even one more bite! They will make a great snack when he wakes up though.

"I won't baby." Niall promises quietly, patting Julius' butt while she rocks him to sleep. The usually happy baby is a little fussy, he doesn't want a nap!

"And don't throw that away!" The four year old warns peeking one eye open. The beach made him very sleepy. He needs to regain his energy so he can go back.

"Shh Ivan, nobodies going to touch your chicken." The boy makes a happy sound at his mums promise. Julius is finally asleep so she sets him next to his brother and goes to the living room area of their suite.

Apparently the sun didn't just ware out her little babies, but her big one too. She admires Zayn napping on the sofa with Winnie cuddled on his chest before she decides she might as well use this time to call Harry and check on Cobain.

"Niall!" Harry answers panicked.

"What? Are you alright?"

"Niall, oh my god. Hold on," Niall hears shuffling and the kids laughing in the background. "Okay, I'm inside now. You need to sit down for this babe,"

Niall's stomach drops, heart thudding heavy in her chest. "Is it Cobain? Is he alright?"

"What? Oh, no. He's fine. I took him on a run this morning, now he's swimming with Louis and Axle. He's great." Her best friend promises.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'm going to email you a link." Harry continues.

By time Niall fishes out her iPad she already has a notification for a new email. Multiple new emails, the newest from Harry.

"What is it?" Niall's tapping the link as she asks. What could be so urgent? "Oh my god."

"Louis seen an article on it on Facebook this morning." Harry's voice laced with sympathy.

Niall stares at the screen. Multiple pictures and _videos_  of her and Zayn being... intimate, fill the website. An entire fucking website of just their personal and private videos and pictures. Some of them are old, before Julius was even born, the most recent she remembers being a few months ago.

"How did this, who." Panic rises in Niall's chest.

"Babe, you gotta breathe." Harry uses her mum voice.

"Zayn!" Niall screams for her husband, throwing the phone without hanging up. Tears are steadily leaking down her face, mortified and embarrassed.

No wonder she had so many missed calls and voicemails this morning. There's an entire fucking website dedicated to calling her "Zayn Malik's whore wife".

Zayn shuffles in, luckily without Winnie because Niall cannot right now. She can _not_.

"What's wrong babe?" Zayn's sleepy look turns worried and concerned when he sees her face.

"Look!" Niall sobs, throwing the device at him.

He just barely catches it, furrowing his eyebrows when he takes a look at the content.

"Did you do this?" He screams.

Niall's barely breathing with how hard she's crying and shaking.

"These are on _my_ phone!" Zayn realizes with extreme horror.

"Zayn!" Niall sobs again. This is so awful. Who would do this? More importantly, who _could_  do this?

"These were private, I've never even sent them to /you/?!" Zayn doesn't understand it either.

"There's over ten million views!" She cries while Zayn sifts through his shit on the hotel dresser to locate his phone.

"Ant." Zayn barks into the speaker. "Well get me fucking Ant!"

He huffs at Niall and hands her a box of tissues from the dresser.

"Ant? You're fucking fired."

That isn't the first time Zayn's fired Ant but it will most likely be the last. At least until they find out /how/ these videos got leaked. It was Ant's job to stay on top of that shit, Zayn didn't even get a text about it!

"I'm so embarrassed!" Niall sobs again, burying her face in Zayn's chest. His bodies hot with how /pissed/ he is, but he focuses on trying to calm Niall down by rubbing her back.  
"How did you see it?" He asks after a few minutes.

" _Harry_ sent me it." Niall's still crying but at least now she's breathing.

"I'm gonna fix this baby, I don't know how yet but I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU HAVE ANY NUDES ON THE CLOUD


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos even... thank you all so much. As always un edited. Xoxox

By night time Niall still hadn't calmed down. The kids went to bed over an hour ago and Niall was still sniffling in Zayn's chest, so he did the only thing he could think of to relax his wife.

"Here baby," Zayn handed Niall the lit blunt, his lungs already filled with smoke.

She coughed a little on her first inhale, Zayn patted her chest since her back was plastered to his front. That's how she felt safe, bracketed in Zayn's arms where she sat between his legs.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Niall asked after a while, half the blunt already gone and put out.

Zayn hummed, watching the ocean from their spot on the balcony. The water was just as beautiful at night as it was during the day, just like Niall.

"No." He decides.

She cranes her neck to look at him, he can't be serious.

"I'm serious." He squeezes his arms around her waist, burying his face further in her neck. "We're adults, and we're married. And hot."

Niall barks out a loud laugh. All of those things are so true.

"I kind of like it, if I'm honest. Like, if I had a choice obviously I wouldn't have those videos out there but like, I don't care that they are cause it's already done." Zayn shrugs.

She thinks about it, nodding her head a little. Not that she agrees, because she doesn't, but she understands what he's saying.

"I just don't want people seeing me like that. Only you."

Niall struggled so much in the beginning of their sexual relationship with what she was comfortable with and what she wasn't. It was hard for the both of them when they'd be right there and ready to go when he'd say something or do something that sent her into hysterics. This leak probably won't set her back, especially now that her dad's dead but it's still hard for her. She's uncomfortable with it.

She just wanted to have kinky sex with her husband, not turn into a porn star.

"At least they know you're only for me." Zayn explains. He grabs her chin and makes her look at him. "These lips, only for me." He gives her a soft wet kiss. "Even though I have to share them these are only for me too," she giggles when he squeezes her breasts.

"And this especially." He snakes a hand down the front of her shorts, molding it over crotch. "Mine."

She lets out an appreciative moan at the attention. She doesn't necessarily feel horny, but now that his hands down there she does feel sort of wet.

"I love you." Niall tells him. Not because she has to or because she hasn't said it all day, but because that's the only thing she can think of right now. She just really really loves Zayn. A lot.

He nuzzles his nose in her cheek, sponging sweet kisses to it. "I'd die without you Niall. You make me so happy baby, thank you."

Niall turns to sit sideways between his legs, leaning her arm on his chest to keep the contact. "Are you really happy? Like, all the time? Or just right now?"

Zayn makes a face. "I'm happy, babe."

She shakes her head. "All the time?"

He shrugs. "Mostly."

"I know you want to like, go out and stuff. And hang out with your friends and stuff." Niall pouts.

She's been thinking about that a lot, the time he was going to leave right after Winnie was born. There was a lot going on and it was an tough time for their family. She loves her kids, all three of them but she felt like shit for having them because she felt like she trapped Zayn. He must of felt it too, if he wanted to leave. The way he smiled when she said she wouldn't be mad haunts her. He looked so happy to get away.

"It'd be nice to go out without the kids." Zayn agrees. The only alone time they get is when the babies are sleeping. He wants to see Niall smile and laugh at something who's butt she doesn't have to wipe. "Doesn't mean I'm not happy though. Life's perfect, all our hard times don't matter cause I got you, and you got me."

Niall kisses him, because how can she not when he's being so sweet?

***

Niall cancelled the photo shoot she had scheduled for one of Hawaii's local magazines. With this sex tape scandal she was even tempted to delete all of her social media, instead she opted for ignoring it. The Malik's will be laying even lower than before for a while. It's a shame she'd just gotten comfortable with posting pictures and now yet another pervert ruins it for the bunch.

Zayn was all set to put one of his new singles on iTunes for a free download as promo for his album he would of been releasing in a month or so but that's on hold now. It would look suspicious to the public if he dropped an album just after his private videos were leaked.

"Niall!" Deo cheered as he ran to greet her.

The Malik's arrived to Australia via private jet about an hour ago, they had a driver take them the rest of the way to Deo's. Deo is Niall's cousin on Bill's side, they bonded over mutual hate of Bill as well as mutual interest of just about everything else. Deo's dad moved them to Australia for work years ago, over time they sort of lost contact.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Niall rocked them back and forth while they hugged. Zayn busied himself by unstrapping the kids while the driver took their bags out of the boot.

"God damn you brought the fuckin' zoo with you!" Her cousin joked when he looked at Zayn standing with the kids.

Niall wiped the happy tears from her eyes and grabbed Ivan, who was fake sleeping because he's shy, from Zayn so that he could carry Julius and Winnie's car seat.

"This is Ivan." The blonde sniffles. Ivan hides his face in her neck.

Deo helps them carry their bags in. His house is nice, no where close to as nice as theirs but it was homey and comfortable. Definitely lived in.

"Hi!" Amy- Deo's wife- greets the bunch cheerfully. She's feeding a baby in a high chair while another kid eats at the table next to her.

"Let me show you to your room before we start with the chit chat. Zayn looks like he's tryin' not to punch me,"

They follow him down a long hallway, he points out bathrooms and kids rooms along the way.

"There's a two beds in here, and the door by the big window is another room with a single. It's not much, but." Deo shrugs.

"It's perfect, thanks. I'm gunna get the kids settled and we'll meet you back in the kitchen?" Niall suggests. Her cousin smiles and closes the door behind him on his way out.

"Remind me again why we're not in the room we reserved and already paid for?" Zayn, who's once again wearing sunglasses inside, hasn't even set Winnie's car seat down.

He's in a mood because he's tired so he's acting like kind of a prick. Niall gets it, but she couldn't exactly say no when Deo _and_  Amy insisted they stay with them.

"What's the big deal? We'll be here less than a week." Niall fishes around one of the bags for a nipple attachment. Ivan apparently wasn't faking it because he's already knocked out on the bed behind her.

"Why can't we stay at the hotel and just visit with them?" Zayn shifts Julius when the sleeping boys head almost falls from Zayn's shoulder to his chest.

"Would you at least sit down?" Niall takes Winnie out of the seat and begins feeding her. She made the driver pull over so she could change the baby in the car so her nappy is still dry.

"No. I want to shower and sleep and wake up to a hot meal of my choice."

It's a mystery where Ivan gets his stubbornness from.

"And standing there is going to help with any of that?" Niall deadpans. "Put him down and go take a shower, Deo showed you where the bathroom is."

"I wanted to shower with you."

Niall coos at her big twenty eight year old baby. "Aww, do you want mummy to bathe you and coddle you, feed you from my tit like the helpless little baby you are?" She uses her baby voice.

Zayn's face holds the same scowl it's held since Niall told the driver Deo's address instead of the hotel. There's a reason Niall didn't tell Zayn in advance, and that scowl is exactly why.

"Yes. I would quite enjoy that a lot."

She rolls her eyes. "Well I'm afraid you're going to have to act like a big boy and fend for yourself."

Zayn kicks off his shoes and lays Julius down on the empty bed behind him.

"I'll stay here tonight but we're going to the hotel tomorrow. I'll go with or without you."

***

Niall couldn't imagine her babies having different dad's. The blonde fought to keep her face neutral when Deo told her about him and Amy breaking up. Apparently she had her first kid with somebody else, and she doesn't even know who. When they got back together, Deo said he felt like that kid is one hundred percent his and promised to treat him that way.

Niall wonders of Zayn would do the same had she gotten pregnant by somebody else.

Probably not. He would kill someone.

"A few of my mates are gonna join us, hope yous don't mind." Deo smiled hopeful as he cracked another beer. The adults (and Winnie) were out back enjoying a fire while the kids were sleeping.

Well, Julius was sleeping. Ivan just wanted some snacks and to watch cartoons. Niall left her phone with him and he knows how to call Zayn's phone on it if he needs anything. Plus, Niall had the baby monitor for Julius on and the two are in the same room.

"Nah, we'll probably head in soon anyway." Zayn had his arm around Niall on the cushioned lawn chair bench and his head was slumped forward. Poor baby looks tired. He barely musters a smile with Winnie tugs of the string of his hoodie.

"Parenthood made you old. No more two day bingers aye mate?" Deo nudges Zayn's foot.

Zayn sighs. Staying up for two days, hell even one day sounds like a terrible idea. He was stupid teenager.

"Absolutely not." Zayn shakes his head.

"Our bingers have a lot more spit up and breast milk than I remember." Niall jokes. Amy chokes on her beer.

"Amy's a bit shy about that sort of thing." Deo explains, patting his wife's back.

"Fair enough." Niall nods. It's a stupid thing to be shy about but whatever. It's just feeding your babies.

"It's just, a bit taboo innit? Breastfeeding."

Zayn snorts quiet enough for only Niall to hear it.

"Uh. No?" Niall bounces Winnie on her knee, the baby keeps fighting sleep. She wants to stay awake and hang out with mum and dad without those boys hogging all the attention. "Everyone does it, _been_  doing it since the beginning of time."

"It just seems like more of a sex thing." Amy blushes.

Niall wants to punch the stupid out of her.

"I guess it could be?" Niall makes a face. "But it's good bonding with your kid. They get to know you, like your smells and your voice. Julius stopped crying whenever of picked him up because he knew by my scent and voice that he'd be getting fed by time he was like, what? Two months?" Niall asks Zayn. Like Zayn would know.

Zayn nods anyway.

"Yeh I think it's the same experience bottle feeding." Amy nods.

It's not. Sure with bottle feeding the smell and hear you all the same but it's the touching and the feeling that really makes the baby feel safe. She should know, her best friends a fucking baby wizard.

"Steve!" Someone around the side of the house yelled. "Yer bloody gates stuck again!"

Deo jogged around to the gate and came back seconds later with four more people, all of them laughing and pushing each other. Winnie startles awake so Niall zips the baby in Zayn's hoodie so they're chest to chest. Zayn's obsession with Winnie is equivalent to Niall's obsession with Ivan. They love JuJu equally.

"Aye I'm Josh," one of the guys extends a hand to Zayn, which he shakes politely.

"No fucking way." The other guy stares at Niall, disbelieving smile wide on his face. "You didn't tell me it was _this_  fucking cousin, you prick!" He laughs, pushing Deo with his shoulder.

The two girls they came with are already sitting next to Amy having a hushed conversation.

"Bressie?" Niall gasps. She sees Zayn zip his jacket higher over Winnie's head.

"Hey heart breaker!" Bressie grins.

He looks... older. Not as muscular but he's still got some build to him. He holds his arms out for a hug. Niall blinks at him and pushes herself up, his arms immediately wrap around her shoulders and crush their chests together.

"How've you been?" He asks, still hugging her.  
She pushes herself out of his grasp and takes a step back by her seat. "Good! Really good, you remember Zayn?"

Bressie nibbles his bottom lip, everyone else carries on conversation on the other side of the fire pit. "What about him?"

This isn't going to end well.

Niall reaches down for Zayn's hand, his whole arm limp. She doesn't want to see the expression on his face. "Say hi babe," she locks his fingers with hers, swaying their hands.

Bressie stares at Niall's face, not even sparing a glance at Zayn.

"Neil." Zayn addresses in form of a greeting.

"You married that guy?" _Neil_  asks, not unkind.

"I sure did. Managed three beautiful babies out of him too." Niall brags proudly. Her life is amazing.

Bressie scoffs. "Doesn't even look like you had one kid, fucking three." He mutters under his breathe.

Niall and Zayn both hear him.

"That's my girlfriend Trish." He points to a blonde woman with her fake tits on display. "She does porn so we're pretty happy together."

"That's. That's great, congratulations. We'd love to catch up, but we're exhausted. Just got here from Hawaii, so." Niall nods.

When Zayn stands up that's when Neil sees Winnie, well. The back of her head. He grinds his teeth, staring her in Zayn's jacket.

"It was nice seeing you again, Neil." Niall waves as her and Zayn walk towards the back door.

Zayn's jaw is clenched when they get back to their temporary room.

"She's the only thing that stopped me from pushing him in the fire, I hope you know." Zayn refers to Winnie.

Niall moves Julius to Ivan's bed, barricading his side's with pillows before changing his nappy. Just in case, she puts a pull up on Ivan too.

"Why?" She strips out of her clothes and puts one of Zayn's tanks on. The armpits hang low on it so when she has to feed one of the kids again she can just pop her tit out the side. She likes it.

"He's a prick." Zayn moves one of the pillows on the their bed to the middle and lays Winnie on it.

There's no way that baby is sleeping with her brothers. As much as Zayn would like to spoon Niall so she can feel his dick between her butt cheeks all night, princess comes first.

"Isn't he? I can't believe Deo kept in touch with him. I mean, I knew they were friends but I didn't think they'd still be friends, you know?" Niall wraps her arms around Zayn's neck, making a pleased sound when he doesn't push her away but wraps his arms around her waist.

"I want to be more mad but I'm like, really tired."

Niall smiles and kisses him. "Raincheck?"


	20. visuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some visuals I thought were cute, I own nothing:)))

The Malik's House:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=110hbg2)

Niall and Zayn's room:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lb1g1w)

Ivan's room:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=szexrn)

Julius' room:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=bgu3kj)

Winnie's room:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hzir6d)

Family pics:) :

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fyzr8)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10hq43r)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2n83rwo)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k9ett2)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=4kxsmx)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=30k4uc9)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=55lf0g)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10zwltu)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=scx7wn)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=18k7pe)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=sg6bt3)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jj43dd)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23kyt1t)


	21. Chapter 21

"I honestly forgot you guys used to be a thing, kinda slipped my mind yous even knew each other actually." Deo shrugs, stirring his coffee.  
It's just him and Niall in the kitchen. Amy went somewhere with her kids and Zayn's giving the boys a bath while Winnie naps. Princess needs her beauty sleep.

"It's fine really, Zayn's not mad or anything he just..." Niall shakes her head, staring into her own coffee. She only poured half a cup, caffeine isn't good for her breast milk. "It was awkward for him."

Her cousin nods. "I get it."

"Anyway." Brushes the awkward conversation under the hypothetical rug. "Zayn and I want to take you guys to dinner later."

Deo brightens at the offer of free food.

Niall already told him they were going to the hotel in a few hours. He understood. Nobody wants to share a room let alone a bed with their kids when they're supposed to be on vacation.

"Daddy did my mum get the coco pop?" Ivan's voice travels from down the hall. Zayn walks into the kitchen carrying Julius and holding Ivan's hand. Niall is so in love.

"Good morning baby!" Niall squeezes Ivan's cheeks and kisses his forehead. The boy giggles and eyes the strange man from the corner of his eye.

"Are you hungry? I bet Uncle Deo would love to make you some breakfast."

Zayn takes a seat next to his wife, swiping her coffee while he bounces a smiling drooling Julius on his knee.

"I heard you're a fan of coco pops," Deo muses, rummaging through cabinets.

Ivan nods, climbing on his mum's lap. Maybe this man isn't so bad if he's going to share his coco pops.

"Well these are even better," Deo sets a bowl and spoon in front of Ivan and starts pouring the chocolate cereal. "They're called coco _crispies_."

"Crispies?" The boy asks his mum to make sure the man's not tricking him.

"Yep. They taste much yummier."

Ivan takes a big bite, making satisfied sounds as he chews.

It's quiet for a while, save for Julius' babbling around his finger and Ivan's chewing until Deo speaks up.

"You probably want to punch me or summat," he smiles sheepishly at Zayn.

Zayn raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry about last night brother, I didn't mean any trouble or like, to make you uncomfortable or nothin',"

Niall's husband nods. There's a lot of shit on his mind and in front of his kids isn't a place to air anything out. "No worries."

*

On the way to the hotel Zayn asked the driver to go through the drive through at McDonald's for a couple breakfast sandwiches. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. It was obvious Zayn was uncomfortable using Deo's stuff so Niall didn't say anything about the fact that Amy made a huge dinner the night before.

After they got the kids settled with television and toys Zayn went to their room and collapsed face first on the bed. Feeling playful, Niall hopped on his back and started massaging his cute little butt.

"Don't touch my bum!" Zayn wiggles in attempt to escape.

"But it's sooooo cute!" Niall coos, giving his cheeks a little squeeze.

"So is yours, touch your own bum." His voice comes out as a squeak, sending Niall into a fit of giggles as she tries to shimmy her hand down skin tight jeans to get a real feel on that butt.

"If I let you rub with my butt you have to blow me after." Zayn negotiates, reaching back to find her foot and squeezing it when he does. Niall weighs close to nothing, Zayn lifts twice her weight when he decides to go use the gym. Niall's only on top of him because he's letting her be on top of him.

"Oh my goodness what a great deal for me."

"Daddy," Ivan ignores his parents shenanigans and marches straight to the head of the bed.

Niall holds her hands out to help him climb up but Ivan ignores them.

"Daddy I-" the little boy pouts, looking embarrassed.

"What's wrong baby?" Niall climbs off of Zayn, both parents sit up concerned.

"No mummy I'm just talking to my daddy."

Zayn makes a confused face while Niall's is full of worry. The boy looks like he's about to cry and he's asking for Zayn, this is different.

"What's going on bud?"

Ivan whimpers and rubs his eye with his fist, obviously embarrassed or scared. It breaks Niall's heart.

"I have to go potty."

Niall feels even worse now, they should have shown Ivan where the bathroom was before running off to be nasty. Zayn stands up and goes to pick up Ivan and the boy cowers away. The front of his shorts are all wet and Ivan cries when he sees Zayn notice it.

"Shit. It's alright buddy, come on." The crying toddler accepts his dad's hand and walks as close to his legs as can to hide himself.

*

Deo met them at the hotel for dinner alone with some excuse of the kids being tired. Niall got the feeling it was because Amy didn't like her, which didn't phase her the slightest. It probably had something to do with Bressie and his new girlfriend, but that's fine. Niall doesn't actually care for her much either.

"She's not mad that you came is she?" Niall asked Deo while they ate their appetizers.

Julius has enough teeth by now for him to chew but he prefers to suck on the breadsticks his brother keeps giving him. Winnie is having a very serious discussion with her dad while she sits on his lap.

"Probably. I don't really care." Deo shrugs.

"I don't want to get you in trouble or anything," Niall explains. She may not care for Amy but starting conflict between her and Deo is the last thing she wants to do. She's the only girl he's been serious about and it's not worth it.

Deo's quiet for a while, looking everywhere but their faces while he shoves his face and chews with mission. After looking away from Niall's blank stare for the millionth time he sighs, wiping his mouth as he visibly deflates.

"She uh. Shit." He scratches his head, stalling.

What could be so hard for him to say? Niall barely knows her so maybe it's something about him? Oh god, are they getting a divorce??

"She saw your guy's website or whatever and she doesn't want to be papped." Deo avoids all eye contact.

Niall blinks at him, her heart racing as she ignores Zayn's fork clattering against his plate.

"Nobody even knows we're here? We don't. We don't get _papped_." Niall's so... She's a lot of things. But she's embarrassed mostly and she kind of wants to cry.

Her life can be so perfect yet so fucking unfair.

Deo glances over her shoulder, when she follows his gaze there's a group of guys with cameras blocking their faces, taking pictures through the glass windows of the hotel.

It's not that she wants to die, because she doesn't. But disappearing from the world for forever sounds so great right now.

"We should have stayed in Hawaii." Niall massages her temples as Zayn flags now a waiter and demands they call the police to have the paps removed. "I'm so sorry."

Her cousin shrugs. "Who am I to judge? You're my family."

" _We_ ," Zayn gestures maniacally between him and Niall. He really needs some sleep, after his blossoming blue balls are taken care of. "Had nothing to do with that website. Somebody hacked my 'cloud'." He explains. He doesn't have a full understanding of this "cloud" thing Ant explained to him after he was rehired. He doesn't remember signing up for something like that?

Deo nods, the indifferent expression still etched on his features. "Not my business."

"Regardless, we just want you to know we would never purposely release things like that." Niall backs Zayn's comment.

Zayn's contacted lawyers but it's pretty much a goose egg to do anything about it. Even if they track down the hacker, which isn't likely to happen, the videos and pictures are still out there. Probably saved to thousands if not millions of people's desktops or phones.

"I didn't think you would." Deo shakes his head, taking another sip of his beer.

Niall is so glad she pumped earlier for this wine right now, which she ends up chugging. She was only going to have one glass, but the waitress is already refilling it and well. It's not like she couldn't use the extra alcohol anyway. No use wasting.

"Slow. Down." Zayn tells her, stern and serious. Winnie's passed out on his lap, drooling on his arm while her oldest brother shares his food with Julius and shows him how to chew.

Twenty minutes later Niall's halfway through her third glass laughing loudly and at a story Deo's telling about when he was in Ireland. It's not even all that funny but the way he tells it is. Niall sort of misses Ireland though there are more bad memories there than good.

"Grandad asks about you sometimes." Deo tells her softly.

Niall smiles, because wine. "Does he?"

Her cousin nods. Deo knows what kind of "man" Bill was and she suspects the rest of his family knows too, which is probably why they moved to far from them.

"He asked me to look up pictures of you, he refuses to learn how to use Gran's computer."

"What pictures did you show him?" There's a lump in Niall's throat. She hasn't seen her grandad in years, never really thought about him but just knowing he's thought about her is just.

God she hates Bill so fucking much right now.  
"Whatever was on your Instagram a few years ago." He shrugs.

To her left Zayn's occupying the kids who've no doubt grown restless from sitting in the same spot for an hour.

"Would you uh, you wanna grab some beers and come up? JuJu doesn't like sitting in highchair if he's not eating," as if to prove her point the baby makes a distressed sound.

"How long will you guys be here? I got work in the morning but maybe we can hit the beach or summat before yous leave?" Deo offers.

"Yeah, yeah." Niall nods her head, agreeing eagerly. "We're here a few more days."

It's undecided where they're going next. Niall sort of wants to go home and lay in her own bed for the rest of her life but she's not ready to go back yet. Maybe they'll go somewhere in the middle east. Zayn is quite popular there.

Back upstairs in their suite Niall was giggly and cuddly, when she couldn't cling to Zayn she settled for Ivan. Both of them laughed when Zayn gagged at Julius' poopy diaper. Julius seemed to get a kick out of it too, alternating between giggling and whining. He hates getting his nappy changed.

Zayn being the amazing daddy that he got Julius and Winnie in their cribs _and_  got Ivan a snack for his movie before bed all while Niall laid on the sofa, giggling and talking to herself.

"Come on, you." Zayn pulled Niall up by her arms. She was all deadweight and breathy kisses to his neck the whole way to their room.

"You are sexy." She smiles, admiring her husband as he strips her out of her jeggings. She pouts and makes noises of protests when he replaces them with her shorts.

"Noooo, fuck me." She hooks her leg around Zayn's waist, pleased when hovers above her.

Not so much pleased when he shakes his head no.

"You're drunk baby." It's kind of a weak excuse. Niall would most likely want to fuck if she were sober but. Drunk Niall is lazy and loud, Zayn doesn't do much mind the loud part as much as he does the lazy part. He likes when she tries to meet his thrusts and when she arches her back. When she pushes him down so she's on top.

"I'm not," she shakes her head, eyes glossy as she shifts under him for some sort of friction.

She puckers her lips adorably for a kiss. That Zayn can do, so he does. Her tongue slides in his mouth, sloppy and wet and faintly sweet from the wine. Niall bucks her hips and moans when she feels Zayn's erection through his jeans.

"You're making this hard." Zayn sighs in her neck.

She rubs her hands over his back, wishing the shirt would just go away already. Zayn has such soft, smooth skin. She wants to dig her nails in it like a cat.

"I see that baby,"

He snorts, rolling next to her on his own pillow. "Not what I meant, little minx."

Niall rolls over so she's half on top of him (see, lazy) and kisses him again, tongue first.

"Babe," Zayn laughs, turning his head.

He deserves an award for turning her down, he hasn't come in four days. But even though she's his wife and he knows she would want it whether she was intoxicated or not he can't shake the feeling that he'd be taking advantage of her. If you have to question if something is wrong or not, it probably is.

"Why are you acting like this?" She pouts. She doesn't understand it. He's clearly hard, his bulge is sticking out ridiculously. What gives?

"I'm not in the mood." He lies. If he tells her it's because she's drunk again she'll deny it and they'll just be going in circles.

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say either, though.

"I'm sorry." Niall buries her face in his neck. "I'm so sorry."

Sighing, Zayn rubs her back with one hand. She keeps repeating that she's sorry, he feels her tears dripping on his neck.

"Shh, calm down baby."

Niall sobs, loud and broken. "I'm sorry." She clings to Zayn, fisting his shirt as she cries.

He knew tonight wasn't the night for sex.

"Hold me."

Zayn obliges immediately, wrapping both arms around her and squeezing tight. He presses kisses to her head, telling her she's alright, and that he loves her while he blinks away tears of his own. Sad Niall, drunk or sober, is just heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's ever anything in this story you don't understand, please ask and I will explain. :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just porn.

If Niall lived in Italy her metabolism would probably quit. Maybe it's because she's had nothing but white meat chicken and all sorts of grilled vegetables for the passed week or so, but everything here is so delicious she could orgasm from it. The people are nice too. Niall and Zayn decided they'd actually take their kids for a walk and only a few people stopped Zayn for a picture, Niall too.

Zayn stopped to buy Niall a rose at one of the stands and the guy working it refused to let Zayn pay for the flower, insisting he take it for free. Respectfully he did, but still snuck a heft tip in his jar.

The best part, was that Harry and Louis met them there the day after they arrived, leaving their kids with Gemma. Okay, so Niall may have bribed them by paying for everything so they could babysit while Niall and Zayn had some alone time. But it's not like it wasn't deserved or anything. They spend every single day with the kids, and while they love them to bits it'd be nice to not be interrupted for a snack or a nappy change.

They spent their day alone shopping and eating, then Zayn bought, not rented- _bought_  a McLaren. He has two at home, they aren't practical for a father of three but he insists Ivan will appreciate them when he learns to drive. Like Niall will ever let that happen.

"Why can't I drive?" Niall pouts at him. The windows are tinted as much as legally possible and if there's a speed limit, it doesn't concern Zayn, his foot heavy on the gas.

"Because this isn't the escalade and if you crash it we'll die." Zayn refers to his custom built bullet/fire/proof car that's built with more protection than an army tank. That's the only car Niall's allowed to drive, not that she listens but.

"Well what if you crash it?" She asks stupidly.

Zayn grins. He looks so hot driving this car with his aviators and leather coat, the little bit of stubble growing back on his head with his dark beard. He looks hot.

"I won't crash it." He assures her, patting her thigh while he steers with one hand. It's probably dangerous, considering how fast they're going, but Zayn looks and sounds so sure of himself. He survived his motorcycle phase though, so this is nothing.

"How sure are you that you won't crash?" Niall asks with a devious little smirk.

Zayn side eyes her, suspicious. "Like, ninety eight percent."

"Wow," Niall rubs his leg, higher up on his thigh. "That's good." Her fingers skim over the crotch of his jeans, applying pressure with the palm of her hand. She removes her touch only long enough to undo her seatbelt so she can lean over and properly kiss his neck.

His breath hitches a little, making a happy sounding sigh. "What is it about danger that turns you on so much?"

Niall has a danger kink. If that isn't a thing than Zayn's making it a thing, because there's no other way to describe it. Anytime they almost die or hurt themselves, sometimes even each other, they have freaky hot sex. Any time their safety is compromised or their life is at risk, Niall's hot.

Unless babies are involved. Then Niall flips her shit.

"Maybe it's how hot you look," she suggests cupping his face as she trails her teeth along his jaw. His beard is full and coarse but it's still so wonderfully arousing.

Playing along, Zayn puts his hand on her thigh, rubbing the smooth skin up up and up until it's between her legs.

How convenient that Niall decided to wear a dress today.

Niall sits back in her own seat as Zayn weaves through the other cars and hitches the material up to her hips so she can slide her frilly yellow laced panties down her thigh. Smug, she hangs them from the rear view mirror before turning side ways in her chair with her legs spread wide. Zayn groans, glancing between her her crotch and the road.

"Niall if I crash this car so help me..."

"You won't crash." She says, as sure of herself as Zayn was earlier. "Remember the first time you ate me out?" She moans at the memory.

She didn't know anything, especially sex, could feel like that. He was so tender and gentle, it was like he was worshipping her cunt with his mouth. Niall probably spoke in tongues that night she was so blissed out.

"Uh huh." Zayn confirms. He _hated_  giving head, but there was something about Niall. So inexperienced and innocent in a different sort of way that just gave him the urge to do it. Not everybody deserves head but Niall definitely deserved head. That was the first night they made love, of course he remembers it.

~~_flashback_ ~~

_A weekend camping trip_ , Gemma had told Bill in her best mum voice as she pretended to be Anne. Gemma being Gemma jumped at the opportunity to test if she could actually fool someone with her poor acting skills. When Bill grunted that "fine, she can go" Gem was so pleased with herself that she bought Harry and Niall lunch with the cash Bill gave her for food for Niall.

Some hours later Niall was lounging in Zain's, er, _house_. There was electricity but not hot water, or furniture really. Niall was sure he was squatting, which is illegal, but who is she to judge.

"Have I told you you're beautiful today?" Zain's voice a soft whisper, smoke lingering in the air as he crawls towards Niall from the foot of the bed. She is in her underwear and t-shirt, and it's the most he's ever seen of her.

She's not sexy. Her legs are only shaved to the knee and even those are bruised and scraped. She doesn't wear makeup or polish her nails, her brown hair thrown in a lopsided ponytail. She had a mouth full of metal braces until just last week and nothing she wears compliments her body. But she's beautiful.

Niall shakes her head shyly, tilting her legs to the side to make room for Zain. But that's not what he wants, he doesn't want to lay next to her. He gently, cautiously pushes one of her knees so her legs are spread apart and he can lay between them. He noses her crotch over her floral underwear, which definitely aren't sexy, and looks up at her.

"You're beautiful." And he means it, because he loves her. She's shy and sweet but so kind and she's funny without ever being mean. She doesn't care if people laugh at her even though she's so, so delicate. And he loves her. He loves her. "I love you."

Niall isn't the first girl to hear those words from him, and it isn't the first time _she's_  even heard them from him. But it is the first time he truthfully means it.

He kisses her over the material of her panties, his hot breath making her squirm a little.

"What are you doing?" She giggles. It feels... nice, but do people actually do that? Put their mouths on girls... stuff?

"I want to make you come." More than once, over and over like an orgasm marathon.

Niall scrunches her nose. "Do girls even. I don't think I can do that, Zain." She tells him, embarrassed.

He hides his face in the crease of her thigh to laugh a little. She's so cute, and beautiful. "You can't come?"

That's, that's absurd. All women _can_  come, some just don't know how.

Niall shrugs, shaking her head. If Zayn wasn't high, on love and marijuana and as corny as it sounds Niall's smile, he'd probably be angry.

"Can I try?" He asks to be polite. He knows for a fact that she will come and that makes him all the more eager to do it. He /hates/ giving oral, he can't stress that enough. It's odd that he's the one asking to give her head, usually it's the women who ask for it.

"With your mouth?" She squeaks. That just seems, weird. But it feels nice when his breathe hits it, and when he touches it over her panties. "Yeah, I guess."

He kisses the top of her crotch, nibbling with his teeth and sucking a little before is fingers hook into the sides of her underwear and slide them down her thighs. He isn't surprised by her pubic hair, he knew it was there since the time he fingered her a little at the park a few weekends ago. It's not as off putting as he thought it would be, it's actually kind of nice. He spreads her labia, also not surprised to find she's soaked. Probably been soaked since they made out on the porch earlier.

He blows on her hole, smiling to himself when Niall whimpers and her hips twitch. Ignoring her clit he circles his tongue around her hole a few time before pushing it in, earning a breathy moan from the girl.

"You don't have to be quiet." He reminds her without taking his mouth away from her cunt.

He swirls his tongue back up to her clit, circling around it before laying it flat and licking with his entire tongue. Niall bucks, pressing herself harder to his face. Gently, he makes sucking motions on her clit as he tries not to rub himself on the mattress. The noises Niall makes are intoxicating little whimpers and cries of pleasure. Before he knows it she's louder, gasping his name like a prayer and tugging his face away from her by his hair.

She came. Her very first orgasm.

He gauges the look on her face, blinking rapidly and panting for air. She looks proper fucked out and they haven't even fucked yet. _Oh baby_ , Zain thinks, _We're just getting started_.

"What _was_  that?" Niall asks, followed by a fit of giggles. Her legs are putty and she's slumped against the wall.

"You came," Zain grins up at her.

"Can we, can we do that again?" She asks, shy smile on her flushed face.

 _Baby_. "Yeah, fuck yeah. Wanna make love to you first though,"

Part of him cringes at himself. _Make love_ , what is this, fucking Romeo and Juliet?

Not that he's ever read it. Because he hasn't.

Zain gets to his knees, pulling Niall by her calves so she's laying flat. She watches in awe when his cock springs out of his boxers. It's long and.. _pretty_.

Zain rolls a latex on the length, bracing himself to push in when Niall stops him.

"Wait, Zain!"

Their faces are close, so Zain kisses her cheek to soothe her a little. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Niall breathes. "Yours is so big, what if he knows?"

Zain feels sick. He was positively _livid_ when Niall told him what a sick man her father is. It makes so much sense now why he was grabbing her like that when Zain walked her home all those months ago. If Niall hadn't cried and begged Zain not to, Zain would have killed him. It took everything in him to leave Niall at the corner when he walked her home from Harry's house that day.

"You'll be fine baby, it'll go back." He promises.  
Her shy smile reappears, and it makes his heart swell when she nods her head and whispers _okay_.

~~_present_ ~~

Zayn's hand curls around Niall's inner thigh as her own fingertips brush over her wetness.

"I wish you could do it again right now baby," she licks her lips at the thought of his tongue. "So wet for you."

"Always for me." He corrects. She doesn't get wet for anybody else, only him. That's _his_  cunt. He owns it.

"Fuck you're so hot." Niall whines, rubbing her clit faster. She's close, but clitoral orgasms never do it for her. She could ten of them and still need a cock in her hole. /Zayn's cock./

Her back arches and her legs snap together from the shock of her orgasm. Zayn growls and grips the wheel tighter, whipping past a chain of huge trucks.

"I love you so much." Niall confesses, panting and smiling at her husband. She has never seen someone so physically attractive in her entire life. She just masturbated while staring at his face, for fucks sake.

"Call Harry and tell her we'll be back tomorrow." Zayn demands.

Niall is more than eager to oblige.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited xox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how I want to end this but I don't know IF I want to end this lmao the struggle

Despite being fucking exhausted (/he/ came four times throughout the night), Zayn was down right pleased with Niall's limp. 

"Mummy's so tired bubby." Niall groans to Ivan, who'd been very excited to see her this morning. 

"Are you staying with me all day?" Ivan asks, smiling nicely to help Niall make her decision. 

"Mhm." She confirms, eyes closed. 

Zayn and Louis are out smoking on the balcony while Harry's off doing weird shit to Winnie's hair. The woman insists on bows and headbands, let the kid breathe for fucks sake. Julius is sitting in front of Ivan and Niall, munching on some banana puffs while he talks to his stuffed animals. 

"Good because guess what /hers/ did! She put green stuff in my eggs!" The four year old pouts, complaining about his aunt. 

Niall whimpers when Ivan situates himself on her lap a little too hard. Her back and lower abdominal ache, right along with her crotch and thighs. Plus hasn't slept since yesterday morning. She's not as young as she used to be, at least her body isn't, but. /Twelve times./   
"There was cheese too mister!" Harry defends, walking with Winnie on her hip like they're on a runway. 

Niall peeks one eye open as Ivan gives his aunt his best stink face. "Did you put hair spray in my kids hair?" 

Harry coos at Winnie, the chubby baby smiles shyly back. "It's organic. Could drink the stuff if you wanted to." 

Leave it to Harry Tomlinson to find hair products made of vegetables, and other earthy crap. 

The sliding balcony door opens, birds can be heard chirping until it closes again. 

"Malik got us a present." Louis wags his eyebrows at Harry, dangling the valet keyring between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"If it's a vespa he can keep it."

Niall barks out a laugh. "Like I'd get on a vespa!"

"Gotten on smaller things before," Louis laughs, tongue hanging out as he elbows Zayn. 

"We all know you aren't talking about Zayn." The blonde rolls her eyes through closed lids. Louis' limp was probably similar to hers, the thought makes Niall's cheeks hot. 

Louis squawks in response but niall cuts him off before he can say anything else. 

"Actually do you mind if I go down for a coffee with Haz for a sec?" She asks her sleepy husband, who's accepting soggy treats from Julius. "We'll take JuJu and Win,"

Zayn shakes his head. "Leave 'em here. Missed my princess." 

All of the adults coo and Julius rewards him with another wet puff, squealing in delight when daddy eats his fingers too. 

Down in the restaurant area, Niall orders a double espresso and some sort of dessert, ignoring Harry's judgmental tut when she orders a green tea and cucumber salad. 

"You miss me?" Harry cuts one of her bite sized kale rolls to inspect the... rice? or whatever they put in those things. 

"Your farts probably reek from that shite." Niall says in lou of an answer, giggling like doctor evil at Harry's frown. 

"But yes, I miss you dearly." 

"How you holding up?" The curly haired girl tilts her head, folding her hands on the table. 

Niall's eye roll gets cut off by a yawn. "Listen, I don't want therapy. I'm fine, I'm happy. I love Winnie even though she tried to kill me." 

Harry too has to roll her eyes. Niall's jealous of Winnie because she's a female receiving all of Zayn's attention, it's obvious. Not to Niall, but to her and Louis. Though Louis may have just been agreeing because Project Runway was on. Still counts though. 

"Are you pregnant?" 

Niall can't find anything on her plate she's willing to sacrifice to through at her soon to be ex best friend, so she reaches her fingers across the table and steals one of Harry's vegetables, bouncing it off the girls forehead. 

"I just had a baby, what is wrong with you?" 

"Are you going to ask me if I'm pregnant?" Harry smiles cheekily. 

What the /fuck/? "/Are/ you pregnant?"

"Nope." Her lips pop around the word. "I'm saving my eggs for twins. /Two sets/ from Louis' mum, and one from his uncle. It's obviously in his genes." 

Niall blinks. Then blinks again when the first blink didn't answer all of the questions she's not going to ask. 

"Okay. Look, speaking of siblings. I found one of Zayn's sisters, and possibly his dad." Niall drops the bomb as casual as one would mention the weather. 

Harry chokes on her leafy tea. "You /what/? How?!" 

"Well, they found us. Kind of. She's Ivan's school teacher, she told me when I picked Ivan up. I didn't believe her, but I couldn't risk it so I left spit samples from Ivan with my lawyer before we left." Niall explains. 

"How did she know? This is," Harry shakes her head, skeptical. Niall could relate.

"I have no idea how she knew." Niall shrugs. "But like, I don't know those people and it made me so uncomfortable to know I left my kid alone with someone who's probably been watching us, you know?" 

"You think she's just a fan trying to get some money?" Harry asks exactly what Niall's original suspicion was. 

"Not anymore. I mean maybe, but I got the email before we left Melbourne that they're a ninety nine percent match." 

Harry's worried look matches how Niall feels on the inside. The thing about Zayn is, he could be a happy and thankful Niall didn't tell him until she knew for sure, or he could be mad and shut everybody out. It's hard to tell with him. Either way she's going to tell him when they get home. 

***

"What do you think they talk about when they have their girl time?" Louis asks, exhaling smoke as Zayn sparks the bowl again. 

Louis brought his container of weed in his backpack like a fucking frat boy, but Zayn's thankful. He's fresh out, it's hard to find a supplier who won't gossip and has decent shit in every country. He plans to use sad eyes and best friend guilt to make Louis leave his stash here. 

Zayn swallows the smoke, relishing in the familiar burn in his throat before puffing it out. He wants to enjoy this, his first smoke in a little over a week, but he's on daddy duty. Babies will only occupy themselves for so long, especially when their favorite distraction and big brother would rather play FunRun2 on uncle Lou's phone. 

"Babies, sex, everything we do that annoys them. Who knows bro." 

Louis laughs, looking out over the city while Zayn stares the opposite direction, making sure his kids are still okay and just all around admiring them. They're so cute and unique, he hopes they turn out as brave and strong as their mum, that they all find someone in the future who makes them as happy as Niall makes him even on his bad days. 

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." 

Louis side eyes his brother/best friend. "Smoke getting to yer head bruv?" 

He tongues his cheek, shaking his head. "We're legally married but I never gave her a wedding or nothing. That ring I bought her from the pawn shop turns her finger green." He laughs a little. 

Niall wears that ring on a necklace sometimes but even still it irritates her skin. He never really thought to buy her a different one. Sure he's bought her necklaces and watches, earrings and even nipple rings for when she decides to stop playing about piercing them but no rings. 

"That's real sweet of you Zaynie." Louis tells him honestly, despite the condescending nickname. 

Zayn nods. He's thought about it before but only just recently he can't get it out of his mind. He can't decide if he wants it private or public, if it should be a surprise or if he should propose to her all over again. Niall will like either option. 

"Where you gonna do it? Here?" Louis asks. 

"Nah." Venice is beautiful but Niall's got a thing for tropical places. Maybe he'll buy her an island. 

Can you even do that? Zayn will look into it. 

"I want the family there, and any friends I have left. But I wanna wait until this sex tape shit blows over, you know? I don't want people to bring that up on her day." The sex tape leakage will probably never die down completely, he knows this. They're hot videos and since they were so private about everything for so long nosey people are loving this scandal. 

Louis whistles, scratching at his beard. He hates facial hair, lazy arse. "Gonna be a while then. You ever figure out who did it?"

Zayn hums. "Exactly who I told you before. He didn't even deny it when I asked if he had my password." He shakes his head. "I should of known too, cause when he stole he stole from my filing cabinet. I just figured he was only looking for money though." 

"Take that ass to court." Louis yells. 

"For what? Money?" Zayn snorts. Zayn's spent more this vacation than Shahid's annual income. It'd be nice to see him broke but it's really not worth the hassle, especially since it'll kill Niall if she finds out he's the one who hacked Zayn's icloud. 

"Anything with his name on iTunes will be pulled. That'll make other artists not want to work with him. If he wants to put his shit out there he can take his ass back to soundcloud." 

"Fucking pig." Louis spits. He too seen through Shahid the entire time. The guy barely talked to Zayn when they were selling on the streets but as soon as he heard about Cowell passing the throne to Zayn Shahid suddenly considered him "family", a "brother". It was pathetic. 

"How's Liam?" Zayn asks. He knows how Liam is personally, well and happy as always. He means business wise, Zayn may be tired but he'll only sleep if he can afford to. 

"A natural really. He's blueprinting a guitar class for the empty room on the second floor, told him you'd probably be on board. And we're requiring new artists to have their own first album written before we book them recording time, we aren't selling songs until their on their second." Louis speaks with a passion whenever he talks about BadBoy Productions. 

It's why he co owns it, he won't let it turn to shit. 

"Good, excellent."

***

"I love you." Zayn whispers in her ear, voice sleepy.

His arms draped over her side as they lay in the comfy bed with Ivan and Julius. Ivan's already knocked out, snoring with his mouth open while JuJu sucks Niall's milk from a bottle, fighting sleep so he can finish watching Nemo. 

"I love you." Niall tells him back, already half asleep. 

"I wanna take care of you." His words slur, it probably wasn't a good idea to smoke that bowl with Louis earlier on the balcony. Now he's not only tired but super emotional too. 

"You do baby." Winnie makes a sighing sound where she's laying in front of Niall eating while she sleeps like a greedy little baby. "She agrees." 

"Forever."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn again and I don't want to give too much away but the sex gets a little nasty???? 
> 
> also niallbabyblueeyes I thought of you, hope the rest doesn't ruin it for you lol xoxox

"Look babe," Niall shuffles into the living room where Zayn's lounging on the couch.

They're all happy to be home though they aren't going back to work or school for a few more days. They've got to try to shake jet leg and remember night time is for sleeping (Julius).

JuJu squeals and yells some more from his bouncy swing, he's got a lot to say today and it's disturbing Winnie's sleep! She's a grumpy baby today.

"Huh?" Zayn turns his head to see his wife holding up an envelope, a rather fancy one at that. The rest from the stack are all white and brown, this one's gold and red.

"It's for you, from the queen." She says casually.

"What's she want?" Zayn wrinkles his nose. Is he in trouble? He's not even been in the country for the passed two months.

Niall tears the envelope, skimming over the letter. "Blah blah blah, blah, be an honor to have you blah blah bring a guest, blah blah blah, best wishes."

Zayn blinks at her, then turns his head back to the television.

"Well are you going to go?"

He snorts at that. "Probably not."

Niall cocks her head to the side at his selfishness. "What if I wanted to go?"

"Well that's too bad dear, as you weren't invited." Zayn puts on his most posh accent.

"There's a plus one!" She throws her arms in the air, exasperated. To the side Julius yells gibberish, throwing his fists with big exaggeration before a few furious bounces. Chubby baby's putting in work over there.

"Who the hell said I was taking you!" Zayn violently gestures to Winnie, who's literally smirking in her sleep.

"You're such a prick." Niall tosses the letter on the coffee table and sits next to her husband on the sofa, bending her knee over his thigh and wrapping both arms around one of his. He may be rude but she loves him a lot.

"I've been thinking," Niall says after a few minutes.

"Congratulations."

She pouts at his crabby attitude. "Why are you being mean to me?"

When Zayn just shrugs Niall scoots away from him. "Wow, alright. Never mind."

"Rub my feet." He demands, plopping them on Niall's lap. They promptly get pushed away.

"Suck my dick."

"Go get it."

"Zayn!" Niall cries, still pouting. Zayn's being playful but it's not fun when he's a bully.

Ivan can be heard singing Beyonce from down the hall in his play room. It's just as beautiful as it is annoying.

At least it's Queen B and not Little Mix like Axle. Niall would shoot herself.

***

When Niall comes back to her room from checking on her babies Zayn's laying on the bed face timing one of his friends, who's apparently at a club of some sort.

"I can't bro I'm getting ready for bed with the missus," Zayn shrugs.

It's nearly midnight, who the fuck goes to a club at midnight?

"Just one drink, you gotta get a lap dance bro come on!" His friend persuades him. It sounds a bit like Jawaad, but the background is loud and his words are slurred so Niall isn't sure.

"What did I tell you about those girls?" Zayn laughs, tongue between his teeth. "They just want your money, they aren't going home with you."

Niall doesn't stick around to hear the rest, nothing annoys her more than Zayn being a "bro". His friends only invite him out when they're about to leave usually because their credit card gets declined and Zayn won't even blink when hands his over. It'd be different if they invited him in the beginning of the night, before they're drunk and sloppy wasted but they never do.

When Niall comes back up with a bowl of apple's and caramel Zayn's off the phone, scrolling through tv guide. He selects a soft core porn before he even notices Niall.

"Really." She lays at the end of the bed, her face closer to the screen but at least this way Zayn can't steal her snacks.

"I like this show."

On the screen some ditsy girl pretends to not notice her tit hanging out while some guy dressed as a nerd tutors her. Really.

"They don't even show cock." Sometimes it doesn't even look like they're actually fucking, because they probably aren't.

"It's all about the tits, young Niall."

She doesn't say anything after that. It's been a while and she knows he ready to start playing with hers again but she can't. It's not even about having enough milk anymore, because she actually produces too much now. It's just. They aren't as... perky, as before.

They're similar to big saggy potato sacks, with milk instead of potatoes. She's self conscious, is all.

"I'm on my period." Niall reminds him, so he doesn't go getting any ideas with this fucking porn he decided to put on.

If she didn't watch it sometimes too she'd consider cancelling HBO all together.

"Are you saying you /don't/ want me to eat your pussy?" Niall cranes her neck to see Zayn smirking at her.

He's disgusting.

"You're disgusting." She wrinkles her nose at him.

"Come gimme kiss,"

Niall licks her lips, making sure they're extra spit soaked to the point where they're dripping a little as she rolls and scoots towards Zayn. He doesn't seem to mind the drool and kisses her anyway, lifting her knee over his lap so she's sitting on his thighs.

He makes a dissatisfied sound low in his throat. "I thought you were joking." His fingers tap the pad through the crotch of oh panties.

"I'm sorry." Niall coos at the big bald baby, running her hands over his stubbly white hairs. He teased her a few weeks after he shaved it by letting it grow for a few weeks, leading her to believe he'd let it grow back to that man bun she loved so much. Of course he didn't though.

Zayn shrugs, one of hands trailing up the front of her (his) shirt. She's not wearing a bra yet, and that makes him smile. He lifts the hem of the top up to rest above her breasts, but Niall raises her arms so he takes it all of the way off. A single pearl of milk is already leaking from her left nipple. Wetting his lips to avoid any extra roughness, he licks that one into his mouth first.

Niall gasps at the feeling, clutching the back of his head to her chest. It's so much different when Zayn does it rather than the babies. Usually it's fast and hard urgent sucking with the babies, until their mouth goes slack and they fall asleep on it but with Zayn it's... a little erotic, almost.

He swirls his tongue around her nipple gently, wet and soft before he takes a long slow pull from it. The rough scratches of his beard contradicts so nicely with the gentle massage of his tongue as milk flows freely onto it, making him hum with contentment.

"You're making me horny," Niall warns, though she pulls his head to her harder rather than pushing him away. Her hips shift and twitch on his lap, it's merely impossible to find any friction with this stupid pad in the way.

She does however feel the lump in Zayn's boxers, and that's quite nice.

Zayn continues the seductive assault with his tongue on her other leaky nipple, repeating the same gentle actions. His little satisfied hums make her whimper above him, she wants nothing more than to rip these stupid panties off and sit on Zayn's cock until she dies, or falls asleep. Whichever comes first.

"Let me fuck you," he kisses the pillowy softness of her breasts, all over her chest and up to her neck.

A girl on the tv let's out a particularly loud moan at the same time Niall does, she can feel Zayn's grin on her skin.

"Zayn,"

"I'll get a towel." He squeezes her butt, rolling her hips into his through their underwear.

They don't usually fuck when she's on her period, but they have once. A long, long time ago when Niall was very drunk and Zayn was only a little drunk. The morning after the only thing she remembered was having really great sex. Zayn told her he cleaned her up and put a fresh pad on for her when she fell asleep. He didn't seem put off by it at all, like it was a normal thing to clean your wife's bloody vagina. Niall was embarrassed, but very appreciative. Most men would have left her on that towel all night, or just demanded a blow job instead.

Niall follows him to the bathroom, Zayn grabs a dark towel while she cleans herself up so it's not as messy. Her flows pretty average now, so they should be alright.

Zayn's smirking like a teenager when she comes out of the bathroom naked and lays at the edge of the bed on the towel without being told.

"Are you gunna put a condom on?" They probably don't even have condoms, if they do there's a good chance they're expired anyway.

Sucking half his bottom lip in his mouth to suppress a full on grin Zayn shakes his head no and leans over to lick his tongue in her mouth, all filthy like.

He pushes the first inch of his cock in slowly, even though she's super wet she's still really really tight.

"Oh fuck," Niall's eyes flutter as her back arches, heals digging into Zayn's butt. Grabbing under her knees to raise her thighs he pushes the rest of the way in, bottoming out.

Zayn leans down, taking her breast into his mouth for another drink while he fucks her. Niall's hands grip the bedding above her head, her legs trapping is body close to hers.

When he stands back up to really do work, his eyebrows furrow as he looks down.

"Baby," he slows his thrusts, still going deep but not as fast.

"Fuck me harder Zayn." Niall complains, lifting her hips as much as she can to speed things up.

"I'm about to come, are you gunna-" he's asking if she's close. Since she's... messy, she'll most likely only manage one orgasm tonight. At least it's from cock.

Without even thinking about it Niall sucks her pointer and middle finger, soaking them with her saliva before circling her clit fast. Zayn watches, continuing the slow movements until he feels Niall clench around him, then he speeds it back up. If there's one thing Niall loves more than anything else when it comes to sex, it's being fucked after she comes.

She comes, moaning and panting his name over and over again and he's barely able to hang on another thirty seconds before he's coming too.

He collapses on top of her, breathless and so so very sleepy. Niall runs her nails over his back in mindless patterns just the way he likes.

"You're getting up with princess in a couple hours." She tells him, he grunts in response.

Winnie's finally at the point where she sleeps through the night, JuJu is too when he's not jetlagged. Winnie likes to wake up for a five a.m. breakfast, but she'll usually go back to sleep for another couple of hours so it's not so bad.

When Zayn pulls out Niall cringes at his beautiful cock all covered in blood, a little clot by his balls. He should have put a condom on.

***

"You got five million more followers since last night." Niall says, giddy as she eats another huge bite of macaroni.

Niall's been checking both of their accounts for the past couple of days, there are still a lot of mentions about the whole sex tape thing but most of his fans are out raged ever since Niall apologized and explained it was leaked.

"Great." Zayn's monotone about the whole thing. He's not very good with the internet, he can see ten good things about him and one bad and that one bad thing will stick with him while all the good just bounces right off.

Niall is the exact opposite. She thrives on compliments and teen girls worshipping her.

She favorites something blaming Shahid's sweat for California's drought and tosses the phone to the other couch. Julius apparently thinks he's big and bad and has been /crawling/ everywhere lately with his big brothers encouragement and Niall isn't sure how she feels about it.

"Come on baby JuJu, you're doing very good!" Ivan encourages his little brother, who happily crawls over to their toy bin in the corner.

"When are you going to do that?" Zayn asks Winnie, standing her up on his lap. She chews her fist and smiles all flirtatious at her dad.

"Uh never." Niall decides. "Let baby stay a baby."

Julius had his first birthday in Italy and Niall's still pretending it never happened. She just birthed him like yesterday. He's not one, he's not crawling, and he's definitely not standing up with help of the toy box. He's not.

"You just want your daddy to carry you everywhere for the rest of your life huh? Cause you're a little princess!" Winnie squeaks and drools through her giggles as Zayn blows raspberry kisses on her little belly.

Niall has to shove food in her mouth to stop herself from asking _when's the last time you gave me raspberry kisses on my belly_.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the end, but the end is near. )':

"Mamamama!" 

Niall whips her head in Julius' direction. "What!"

The baby just laughs, he's been doing this for about twenty minutes. Every time niall looks away from him for even a second he calls for her. He doesn't want anything either, he just keeps laughing hysterically at her. Liam's been recording it since about the third time JuJu started laughing so apparently he's getting a good kick out of it as well. 

"Say daddy." Niall commands as she bottle feeds Winnie. It hasn't felt right to breastfeed her since Zayn started doing it, so now Niall wears a pump a couple hours every night. "Call for your dad, say 'dadadada'!" 

Julius' drool runs down his chin as he smiles wide, displaying his cute little teeth. He has six now! Uncle Liam uses boys bib to mop most of it up and continues recording, cheesy grin on his face. 

"Mamamama!" Julius screams again. 

"I can't get any work done here." Zayn complains, though he's smiling too. Ivan's tongue peaks out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on a game on dad's iPad. 

"What have ya got to do anyway, mate?" Liam asks, finally pocketing his phone. 

Zayn sucks his teeth. "Just reviewing a few things, making sure everybody from the guards to the writers are doing what they're supposed to do." He shrugs. "Been thinking about opening up a garage too in the building next door but I think that's a little more self indulgent if I'm honest." 

Zayn wants to open job opportunities for everyone, people of all ages and genders regardless of their background checks and work history. Well, unless they're some kind of pedophile. Zayn doesn't hire perverts. 

"A garage? To fix people's cars?" Niall asks shocked. Zayn doesn't even put oil in his own car, he has somebody else do it. 

"I don't see why not. The buildings empty." Her husband reasons. 

Liam holds up his hands, surrendering. He knows better than to get in Zayn's way when the man's set on something, but adding his wife in the mix? No thanks. "I'm just here for the music, any other side projects is all you bro."

"Make it a daycare." Niall suggests. Strongly, suggests. 

"We have a daycare on the first floor babe." 

Wow, Zayn really does think of everything. 

"I don't know, I'll figure it out." Zayn waves them off. No matter how successful he is he will probably always be insecure when it comes to sharing his ideas. He just doesn't like explaining himself. 

"I'm gettin' outta here. I'm hungry and Niall's shirt is personally offensive." Zayn sets Ivan on his desk so he can get up to gather his things. 

Liam scrunches his nose and distracts himself by tickling Julius. Niall's shirt is a plain white v-neck. Dirty. 

***

"You're such a needy little baby." Niall looks down, admiring Zayn as he sucks milk from her breast. 

It's not sexual this time, she just took off the pump and her nipples were still leaking so Zayn just figured, why not? Now he's actually falling asleep from it. 

Zayn sighs, taking another long pull causing milk to flow steadily on his tongue. He gets it, why babies throw a fit until they get this. He totally gets it. 

Niall's been eating tons of fruits so the milks very sweet and makes for a nice snack before bed. 

"Should of burp you and put a nappy on you too?" She coos, hissing when Zayn scrapes his teeth on her nipple. He kisses it as an apology before gently sucking again. 

This is why Niall likes to wait until the babies are done breastfeeding before she lets Zayn give it a go. Winnie's still got months before she can transition to regular milk and Zayn's greedy! It's strange to see her big and bad, mysteriously sexy husband turn into a little baby though. 

"No." Zayn growls when she takes her breast away from his mouth, leaning up to relatch himself. 

"You have to switch you mutt, or I'll get blocked up!" She quickly puts her other nipple in his face before he starts complaining, or biting. They almost got a divorce the last time he bit her. 

"Listen, I wanna talk to you about something." She chooses now to drop the bomb on him, since he's all blissed out and relaxed... content. For now at least.

Zayn peeks an eye open, nodding /okay/. 

"It's um," Niall carefully adjusts her elbow on the pillow above Zayn's head so she's more comfortable. "What would be like, what would you do if say... you like. How do you picture meeting your family again, if you ever do?" 

Her heart is racing the whole time she stutters. This topic is touchy with him. He'll either open and up talk or blow up before he shuts her out. There is no in between. 

Zayn smacks his lips, pulling off and licking whatever milk leaks out after before resting his head on the pillow and blinking up at her. He looks like a sleepy baby, despite his stubble and piercings and fucking /green/ hair and Niall wants nothing more than to protect him from anything and everything. 

They gotta stop this breastfeeding thing unless there's gunna be sex involved. Maternal instincts towards your husband probably isn't normal. 

"Why do you ask?" 

Niall shrugs, crossing her arm over her abandoned breasts. They're cold now that the heat from Zayn's mouth has been taken away.   
"Just wondering."

Zayn hums, twisting his lips like he's thinking about it. "I don't know. I'd have a lot of questions, if it was my dad. Like why I was separated from the girls, why I was put in foster care. But like, if it was one of my sister's I guess I'd want to know if they were alright. Where they went." 

They're quiet for a while, Niall contemplating how to bring the rest of it up and Zayn probably having flashbacks or imaging different scenarios. 

Finally, "You would want to meet them though? Like, without a doubt?" 

Zayn glances at her. "Yeah?" He licks his lips. "What's with the sudden curiosity?"

"You know I love you, right?" Niall says carefully. 

"Babe-" 

"Ivan's school teacher is your sister." She blurts. 

Zayn blinks at her once, then doesn't blink at all. It's more terrifying than it seems.

"She told me when I picked him up that she thought you were her brother and I didn't know what to do so I set up an appointment for a DNA test and I left Ivan's samples with the lawyer then I panicked and shipped us to Hawaii, please say something." She rambles, waiting for him to blow up any second now. 

"What were the results?" He asks, completely calm. Again, more terrifying than it seems. 

Niall takes a deep breath and holds it in. "Like ninety nine point something-"

"So she /is/ my sister, is what you're telling me... correct?" He sits up and twists his body to look down at her. "You're telling me Ivan's teacher is my fucking sister?"

Biting her lip nervously, she nods. 

Then, completely unexpected: Zayn giggles. Niall doesn't get it.

"That's insane!" He grabs her face and gives his lips a long peck, still giggling. 

"You're not mad?" 

"Why would I be mad?" His smile takes over his face completely. 

Relieved is an understatement. 

Niall shrugs. If he doesn't notice that she's been hiding this from him for about four months now well. She sure as hell isn't going to tell him. 

"You're so amazing Niall!" Zayn kisses her again. He can't help himself. 

She shrugs, smiling now too. She didn't expect him to be so... happy. "Nunzio gave them a contract, for privacy and another stating they can't ask for money. I had to be sure-"

"Thank you baby, this is so. Amazing, yeah?" Zayn let's out another little giggle. High on life and the possibility of a family. His very own family. 

***

"I'm not even the regular school teacher," Doniya says, wet eyed and smiling with a quivering bottom lip. "It was fate, Ahkii. God's work." 

Zayn was a bit shy at first, inviting Doniya to his home for their first official meeting as brother and sister. But Ivan is an excellent icebreaker. 

"No hims names not that," Ivan shakes his head as he tries to climb on his mum's lap while he "scratches" his nose. "Hims name is Za-ayyyyyyy-nuh!" He pronounces his dad's name slowly to help the lady understand. 

"Ahkii means brother, habibi." Doniya tells her nephew gently. Her nephew... She loves the sound of that. 

Ivan pouts a little, confused by all those words and why Miss Malik is in his house at all. She lives at school, but now she's living here? Weird. 

"Baby why don't you go paint a picture for Doniya in your room, make it very pretty for her okay?" Niall kisses the boys head and shooes him away, his little feet stomping down the hall as he runs. 

"Our other sisters would love to meet you, they aren't in London though." Doniya tells Zayn, a bit awkward since neither of them know where to start. 

"You mentioned your father before," Niall coaxes her to tell Zayn about him, or maybe opens a window for Zayn to ask about him? 

He's shy and as long as Doniya keeps bull shitting he will too and he'll never get any real answers. 

"Mhm yes, he's in London but he wanted me to meet with you first so we don't overwhelm you. He would have wept like a baby the second you opened the door," she jokes. 

Zayn laughs politely. "He's missed me then?" It's the first real question he's asked in all of the thirty minutes Doniya has been here. 

Niall squeezes his hand, encouraging him and letting him know she's here and he'll be alright. Winnie stirs on his chest, she finds a piece of his shirt to suck on and falls back to her content sleep. 

"Dearly." Zayn's sister nods, her beautiful face all sad looking. "He's been so confused and hurt since he lost you. He hasn't forgiven himself but maybe now that we can see you're alright he will be able to."

That... pisses Niall off. She stays quiet to give Zayn his moment but it's hard. Her bloods boiling. 

"Lost me?" Zayn questions, laughing a little confused. 

"Where did you go, brother? We've wondered for years." 

Niall's foot rocks Julius' bouncer a little too hard at that question, the (almost walking!!!) baby flinches in his sleep. 

"I lived with his girlfriend?" Does she not know this? Or is she fucking with him?

"Did she take care of you? Are you still in contact with her?" Doniya asks, her big eyes even wider. 

"Um." Niall side eyes Zayn, who scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

"No, no not since she left me at some youth home when I was like eight." He tries his hardest to keep the hate and anger out of his voice, tries to remember that his childhood isn't her fault and that she's only a few years older than him. 

Doniya gasps, holding a hand over her chest. "I promise you Baba had nothing to do with that! He was so heartbroken, he couldn't have known!" 

Zayn shakes his head. "Water under the bridge." He insists. 

"We thought she kidnapped you, he waited for you both to come and you never did. He sat in the room he set up for you for days." Tears fall down her face, black mascara running with them. 

That's why Niall didn't put makeup on. It would have been a waste of time and effort. 

Zayn swallows audibly, his fingers tightening around Niall's. "I don't um, I'm not angry at him for anything. Please tell him that."

"He'll be happy to know." Doniya nods. 

Niall hums, waiting patiently for her turn to ask some important questions. 

"How are you guys related to Shahid?" She's waited long enough alright. 

"We're not." They say at the same time, laughing. 

"Our mothers were friends, our father's... not so much." She tells them. 

"I didn't know that." Zayn says quietly. He remembers very little about his mum, and some memories get confused with who's who between his mum and grandmum. 

"You were mum's favourite you know? The baby, the only boy." Doniya rolls her eyes fondly. 

"That's how he is with this one." Niall juts her thumb at Winnie, not so fondly. 

Zayn chuckles and rubs his hand on princesses back. "My little princess." He shrugs. 

"Mum!" Ivan runs in dragging a huge piece of paper bigger than him with what is probably still wet paint. Cool. 

"I did this!" He hold up the picture as much as he can. It's definitely abstract. 

"Very neat. Are you going to give it to Aunt Doniya so she can hang it up on her wall?"

The boy nods proudly, dragging it over to his dad's sister. Niall's mentally cheering that he didn't question her being his aunt /and/ his teacher. 

"I love it! Could you explain what exactly this is though?" Doniya points to a section of the art. Niall and Zayn both laugh as Ivan chatters on and on about the blobs of paint.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves.

*Six months later*

"Babe! If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late," Zayn rushes his wife, again.

He's dressed in grey slacks and a white button up shirt holding Winnie on his hip, who's in a white dress with little black buttons and a matching headband with a bow on it. They look so cute Niall could die.

"I'm almost done Z chill out." Harry gave them a dress code for a picnic in the park, Niall assumes they'll be taking family pictures or summat. She's almost finished curling her hair but Zayn keeps rushing her which actually slows her process down even more.

"You know how Harry gets when we're late." Zayn mutters on his way out of the bathroom. Surprisingly he's ready before her this time, he even got the boys ready and dressed princess. JuJu currently has a Mohawk so there wasn't much to be done with his hair, but Zayn styled Ivan's in a quiff.

Niall misses the days when Zayn could have his own quiff. He's very adamant on this whole shaved head thing. She was really hoping it was a phase.

With one last coat of mascara she's finally ready. Bit fancy for a family picnic but nobody questions Harry's orders these days. Poor babe has been a tad depressed since her miscarriage a few months ago. Niall thinks her body just needs a rest, especially her uterus. But obviously she won't tell her that, Harry probably knows anyway.

"I'm ready!" Niall calls as she walks down the stairs. Zayn's sitting on the edge of the sofa, smiling wide at her. "Where's the kids?" It's too... quiet. Quiet is never good when you have three kids.

"They're alright," Zayn promises, walking towards her to grab her hand. "You're beautiful."

Niall smiles at him, that's very nice but she'd like to know where the kids are. He was literally just rushing her, so what the fuck.

"Thanks baby. Are you ready? Are they already in the car?" Niall walks towards the kitchen to grab the diaper bag but Zayn pulls her back. "Zee,"

He cups her chin, giving her soft kiss. It's very sweet, would be romantic even if it weren't for the fact that her babies are probably in the car by themselves.

"We have to-"

With their faces still close, he puts a finger over her lips. "Shh. Just trust me, okay?"

Blinking confused, she nods.

He leads her through the rarely used dinning room and out of the patio doors until they're on the deck. There's a huge white tent in their backyard and at least thirty people turned around in their chairs which are separated by an aisle of flower petals. There's a fountain off to the side, and a man she believes to be some sort of priest is under a flower covered archway at the end.

This. This isn't a picnic, and this definitely isn't the park.

"What's- oh my god." When she turns around, Zayn's on one knee staring up at her, the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Niall Jane-"

"What is this?"

Zayn laughs, and so do a few other people. She definitely hears Julius' squeak, followed by Ivan's shushing.

"Niall, sweet Niall who's smile puts the sun to shame," Niall giggles at him, "Will you remarry me?"

He holds up a ring, shiny and beautiful littered with little diamonds.

Squealing, Niall nods furiously and holds out her left hand for him to slide the ring on her finger. Tears well in her eyes when she notices it looks a lot like her original ring, except it isn't rusted or discolored.

All of their friends and family cheer when Zayn stands to his feet and kisses Niall. He's glad they did or else he would have forgotten they were here and he probably would of taken her upstairs for celebratory sex. It can wait until after the ceremony, he supposes.

***

The second ring was a lovely surprise. It's got five different sizes diamond on it and little diamonds around the band. It's very heavy.

"Did you really think I'd ask you to wear white to a picnic?" Harry teases, nudging Niall.

Her and Zayn just got done getting remarried, now everybody is on the other side of the yard eating and drinking at tables she didn't notice before. Zayn probably put so much work into this... It's all in her backyard and she had no clue! Her sneaky romantic man.

Niall leans closer to Zayn, they haven't left each others side (literally and figuratively) and they don't plan to for at least the rest of the night all the way until tomorrow morning.

"I was just wondering why he kept rushing me." Zayn grins at his wife and kisses her just because.

Yaser walks over holding Julius on his hip followed by Waliyha who's a ridiculous spitting image of the baby in her arms. Amazing how Niall's kid looks more like her aunt than her mum.

"Congratulations." Zayn's dad pats Zayn's back, then kisses Niall's hand. They've only just met less than a year ago but the kids absolutely love having a grandad and new aunts! They're slowly but surely becoming important parts in Niall's little life.

"Thank you." Zayn nods, holding his arms our for Winnie who's sucking on something chocolatey. Waliyha let's out a loud "Ha!" at her brother and turns away.

"Where's Doniya? I thought I seen her earlier," Niall asks. _Then_  Waliyha turns back with mischievous looking smile.

"Over there, chatting up a Liam Payne." Her tone suggests she had something to do with that. Probably everything to do with it, knowing her.

"Absolutely not." Zayn declares at the same time Niall says " _Really_?" When her husband glares at her she quickly drops her smile.

"I mean noooo, not happening ever."

At the next table over, Ivan and Axle entertain themselves by (trying to) throw grapes in Louis' open mouth, Harry sits next to him completely unamused at the total waste of good fruit.

"Thank you." Niall says quietly, staring up at Zayn with heart eyes.

He kisses her forehead. "You really had no idea?"

She shakes her head. She really, honestly, truthfully had no idea. She was seriously expecting some whack ass picnic. "You're very sneaky."

He grins at the compliment. "You deserved a real wedding, with real rings. Can't believe you settled for a court house marriage." He tuts all judgemental. Like it was all her idea. In reality, it was his. She just agreed.

"Well. Look where that courthouse wedding got me. Only had to wait bloody nine years." They've been married for nine years, and together for twelve if you don't count the petty breakups in the beginning. Niall doesn't.

"I wanted to wait until the most beautiful girl in the world was ready." Zayn explains, making Niall coo. "You see, that girl used to be you until you made one that looks kinda like me, so now you're in second place."

She blinks at him. "Are you saying you're more beautiful than I am?" She asks, tone flat.  
Zayn shakes his head. "Not me, Winnie."

He's so annoying. "You're so annoying."

She can't exactly deny what he said though. Her kids are ridiculously attractive. Speaking of her kids.

"Look mum," Ivan's at her side, holding some sort of marble in his hand. She lifts the boy into her lap, he looks very cute in his little suit. He's five now- almost six, and he's so smart. Niall doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's her favorite anymore.

"Very cool, baby. Where did you find it?" Ivan shrugs and steals a cheese cube off of Zayn's plate before he takes off running. Okay then.

"I'm sorry your mum didn't show." Zayn frowns after a few moments.

Niall raises her brows. "You invited her?"

They still haven't spoken since Kathleen missed Ivan's birthday. She's left Niall a few voicemails but Niall's not really interested in having a relationship with her anymore. She tried to forgive and forget but if she's honest she's still really fucking mad, not just for the birthday but for everything. Especially now that she's a mother herself, she doesn't understand how Kathleen let Bill abuse her child for all those years.

Niall was looking into sueing a kids parents when their son pushed Ivan at the bouncy house place. So, what the fuck.

"Yeah, of course I did." Zayn says like it should have been obvious. That's very sweet of him, considering he's not exactly a fan of Kathleen. At all. He wants her dead.

"That's nice of you baby." Niall squeezes his cheeks together, puckering his lips adorably for a big kiss. Flashes and clicking of cameras go off around them.

***

"You sure you don't wanna go anywhere, Mrs. Malik?" Zayn wraps his arms around Niall's waist from behind and presses little kisses to her neck.

Louis' mum Johannah took the kids for the night, the boys were very happy to see her and Winnie didn't seem to mind either.

"Where would we go, Mr. Malik?" She's still in her dress from earlier but the heals were abandoned after they said the I do's.

Zayn hums, swaying them back and forth. "We could go anywhere you want. I'll take you anywhere, anytime."

"We should get married everyday, if you're going to be this nice." She jokes. He's always nice, but today he's been sweet. There's a difference.

He scoffs. "That was like, a year's worth of planning. I mean, it was all put together in like two weeks but. A year." He shakes so she understands that it took _a year_.

Niall turns in his arms to give him another kiss, "It was all so beautiful baby, thank you very much."

With that being said she pads over to her closet, unzipping her dress along the way.

Zayn whistles and starts to follow, but Niall whips back around shakes her head. "No! You just get comfortable lay on the bed like a good boy. Mummy will be right back."

Zayn takes a sharp inhale, swallowing audibly before nodding.

They stumbled into Zayn's mummy kink on accident, really. One night while Niall was breastfeeding him and talking to him like she would with the babies he just, kind of... called her mummy.

At first, they both thought he said it because the kids call her mummy and he's always referred to her as mummy when they're around but. It was different, when they were alone. They also discovered he really really likes when she treats him like a baby when they're having sex.

They never really talked about it, didn't feel they needed to. It doesn't really do anything for Niall except for seeing what it does to Zayn. She actually finds his little very cute, but she draws the line at him wearing diapers. She's deals with enough diapers on a daily basis.

She emerges from the closet in a leather corset with separate but matching bra and panties. She order this outfit online a few months ago when she ordered lubes and body oils, they haven't really had a reason to use the lubes yet but they might. And it was flavored so. Worst comes to worst it'll make a weirdly delicious snack.

Zayn whimpers at her. The pins that held her hair back earlier are now gone, instantly turning her curls from adorable to sexy. Zayn's so. He has so many things to say.

But all that comes out are whimpers whenever he tries to form a complete sentence, hell even just a word.

"What do you think? Use your big boy words." Slowly, so slow it's almost rude, she walks towards him, swaying her hips.

Niall climbs on the bed and swings her leg over his body so she's straddling his thighs.

Zayn may or may not be going a little cross eyed, but he is definitely drooling.

"What do you think?" She asks quietly, a little shy about it if she's honest. She always goes for sheer or lace, leather lingerie is a lot different. Personally, she sort of likes it.

Zayn sighs to keep himself from whimpering pathetically again. "Yes."

His hands reach out to touch her thighs, Niall let's him get a feel for all of three seconds before she snaps back.

"Bad boy!" She scolds, shaking her finger at him. "You didn't ask mummy if you could touch, did you?" Niall tuts.

"I'm sorry."

Niall's own fingers trail over his boxers, tracing over his cock. It's fattening up quite nicely. "Of course you are."

She keeps her voice sweet, as if she were actually talking to a real child, which she is. This child just so happens to be twenty nine years old. Her fingers curl around his prick through the fabric.

Feigning shocked, she gasps. "What is this, baby?"

Zayn moans a little, eyelashes fluttering when Niall strokes it.

"Hmmm?" She coaxes, rubbing over the already wet head of his cock with her thumb.

"Mummy," his hips lift a little, Niall uses her other hand to push them back down.

Sometimes, well. Most of the time, Zayn doesn't really say much when they do this type of role play. Whether he doesn't know what to say or rather how to say it is beyond Niall.

"Wow, you are a big boy aren't you?" Niall marvels his hard cock now standing without the restriction of the boxers. Zayn whimpers when Niall unsnaps her bra from the front, displaying her heavy tits.

She hasn't pumped since this morning, hasn't really had time to. Zayn will take care of that though. Niall lifts her hips a little and undoes the snaps on the sides of her bottoms, smirking at Zayn's whimpers when the underwear are gone.

"Sit up baby," Zayn obeys and Niall stacks pillows behind him, pushing him to scoot back so he's in a sitting position instead of laying down.

She holds onto the headboard, grinding her cunt along the shaft of his cock while he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. Milk floods his mouth just as Niall lines them up and sinks down.

"Holy shit," she tries to keep her hips still, tries not to pull back and disrupt Zayn from drinking but it's all so much, his cock /and/ his mouth, the way his lashes flutter as he looks up at her. How much she just loves him.

  
Fuck it. She lifts her hips a tiny bit, slamming them back down and grinding clit into his stubbled pubic hair. She repeats the action, fucking herself on her husband's lovely cock. His hands roam her back, one gripping her ass and the other holding her forward so he can continue to bury his face in her breasts.

"I love you, I love you so much," Niall tells him over and over as she comes, back arched and chin pointed to the ceiling. She keeps fucking him through it until he's coming, and a few seconds after that too.

"Ahhh!" Zayn hisses, pulling her up by her butt cheeks. Too sensitive. Wuss.

She wiggled back down, burying him inside of her just to remind him who the mummy is. Who's in charge here.

Zayn's panting, even though he didn't do any work, and his abs and thighs are still twitching. Niall lays on him, hiding her face in his neck.

"Go again?" She asks, lips brushing his neck.

Zayn laughs. "Give me ten minutes and half a shawarma, you won't be walkin' tomorrow."

This is her life.

And it's actually really fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.x


End file.
